Pokémon Prisma: Campeonato Continental
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Luego de la Liga Alola, Ash recibe una inesperada invitación que podría cambiar para siempre su carrera como entrenador, una nueva oportunidad para alcanzar su meta más rápidamente. Sin embargo, este nuevo viaje traerá caóticos problemas que el joven de Pueblo Paleta tendrá que resolver, con la ayuda de algunos viejos amigos que volverán a su lado para brindarle su apoyo... o no.
1. Chapter 1: La Liga Alola

**Pokémon Prisma:**

 **Campeonato Continental**

 _ **¡Hello! Aquí llega LycanrocMoon con un nuevo fic, que actualizaré mucho menos a menudo que mis otros proyectos. Probablemente no me conocerán, pero soy un gran fan de esta franquicia, pero nunca me consideré lo suficientemente bueno como para escribir un fic sobre ella, hasta ahora. Vamos a experimentar a ver qué sale XD. La historia tomará lugar en las últimas rondas de la Liga Alola, donde se verá cómo nuestro querido protagonista, Ash Ketchum, obtendrá otra amarga derrota (sabemos que sucederá lo mismo en el canon), pero posteriormente ocurrirán acontecimientos algo predecibles, que iniciarán un nuevo camino en la vida del joven.**_

 _ **Sin más, dejo de parlotear y los dejo con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 1: La Liga Alola.**

—¡Pikachu, no retrocedas y usa Cola Férrea!

—¡Cola Dragón, Turtonator, YA!

Los dos combatientes impactaron nuevamente con gran fuerza, generando una pequeña onda expansiva que sacudió ligeramente la arena bajo sus pies. Ambos Pokémon estuvieron forcejeando breves segundos, antes de que aquel terrible Pokémon conocido como Turtonator fuera el primero en ceder.

Una vez tuvo la oportunidad, el roedor eléctrico no iba a dejarla escapar.

—¡Rayo!

—¡CHUUUUU!

La descarga eléctrica que irradió aquel pequeño Pokémon amarillo atravesó violentamente el cuerpo de Turtonator, quien rugió del dolor antes de que el movimiento de Pikachu terminara por detonar sobre él. El Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Dragón salió despedido hacia atrás con gran fuerza, algo chamuscado, pero logró acomodarse en el aire y aterrizar de pie, y con una expresión furiosa.

—Je. No esperaba menos de ti, Ash. —Dijo Kiawe, con una sonrisa, mientras Turtonator rugía con emoción.

—¿Verdad? ¡Y eso que apenas calentamos! —Aseguró el joven de 16 años, de cabello azabache, ojos marrones y unas curiosas "z" marcadas en sus mejillas. Su sonrisa parecía desbordar de la emoción, mientras el combate que se libraba en aquel enorme estadio no había hecho más que iniciar.

Allí mismo, se estaba llevando a cabo la Liga Alola, que, por primera vez inaugurada, le daba paso a una competencia sin par en la que los entrenadores que hayan superado el Recorrido Insular tendrían la oportunidad de participar.

Ash y Kiawe eran dos de ellos, que, luego de vencer a varios entrenadores e ir superando cada ronda de la competición, era el momento de que luchara el uno contra el otro.

Solo cuatro entrenadores lograron llegar hasta allí, Ash, Kiawe, Tilo y Gladion, estos dos últimos enfrentándose entre sí en una futura batalla. Pero ahora mismo, era el turno del joven de Kanto y el originario del archipiélago.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta lucía una gran sonrisa, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando el combate, a pesar de entender lo importante que era. No podía permitirse perder, pero no por ello iba a dejar de divertirse, y sus Pokémon estaban de acuerdo con él.

Kiawe parecía tomarse la pelea más en serio, pero también sonreía con emoción e interés. Quería saber qué tan fuerte era en realidad, y esta batalla era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrirlo, probando toda la experiencia que había obtenido en su vida en la Isla Akala y la escuela Pokémon.

Luego de casi un mes entrenando en solitario en el volcán de Akala con sus Pokémon para perfeccionar su equipo, estuvo listo para la Liga Alola, donde arrasó con todos sus oponentes sin piedad, hasta llegar aquí… Y no iba a dejar que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

Él iba a convertirse en el Campeón de Alola, de una forma u otra.

La confrontación era una batalla completa, seis contra seis y, por ahora, solo iniciaba, pues Pikachu y Turtonator habían sido los primeros en salir. Ambos Pokémon se lanzaban miradas desafiantes, mientras aguardaban su siguiente comando.

—¡Pikachu, usa Electrotela!

—¡Lanzallamas!

La red eléctrica que Pikachu expulsó fue atravesada sin problemas por el abrasador aliento de fuego de la tortuga-dragón, quien no titubeó en seguir exhalando aquel torrente flameante para atrapar con él a su rival, quien se desvaneció sin previo aviso en un destello de velocidad.

—¡Con todo, Pikachu! ¡Ataque Rápido!

—¡Coraza Trampa, ahora! —Se apresuró a ordenar Kiawe.

Segundos antes de que aquel destello de luz blanco que era Pikachu chocara contra Turtonator, éste se escondió en su caparazón, esperando el impacto del roedor amarillo, quien, sin poder frenar o cambiar de dirección, tacleó directamente al Pokémon contrario, cuyo caparazón detonó con la fuerza de una granada.

—¡Pikachu! —Exclamó Ash, preocupado, mientras veía a Pikachu salir disparado hacia lo alto debido a la potencia de la explosión.

—Es nuestra hora. ¡Cola Dragón! —Vociferó el joven de piel oscura, cuya orden fue obedecida sin rechistar.

El Pokémon de Kiawe apareció de pronto en el aire, encima de Pikachu, y de un brutal coletazo envuelto de energía verde, disparó a su enemigo contra el suelo con una fuerza infernal. El suelo retumbó del impacto, mientras Ash ensanchaba los ojos con incredulidad y angustia.

—¡Pikachu! —Gritó, observando el cráter donde se encontraba su Pokémon inicial, quien intentaba ponerse de pie con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus heridas se lo dificultaban bastante. —¿Puedes continuar?

Las mejillas del roedor se electrizaron al instante, y se puso de pie con firmeza, mientras el público aullaba de emoción. El combate no había acabado aún.

—Vaya, Pikachu lo está haciendo muy bien. —Dijo Mallow desde las gradas, sentada junto a Lana, Sophocles y Lillie, quienes observaban expectantes la batalla. —No piensa rendirse.

—En eso, Pikachu y Ash se parecen. —Razonó Sophocles con una sonrisa. —¡Vamos, Ash! ¡No se den por vencidos!

—¡Kiawe, tú también lo dalo todo! —Le animó Lillie a su otro compañero. —¡Ambos, luchen con todas sus fuerzas!

Sintiendo los ánimos de sus compañeros, tanto Ash como Kiawe sonrieron, determinándose aún más en ganar esta batalla, al igual que sus Pokémon.

—Bien, Kiawe. ¿Qué tal si le damos al público lo que quiere?

—Como gustes. ¡Turtonator, Lanzallamas!

—¡Ataque Rápido!

Las mejillas de Pikachu se electrificaron, mientras se desvanecía en un destello de luz y embestía con rapidez a su enemigo en un costado, sin que este pudiera siquiera atacar. La arremetida surgió más efecto del provisto, y Turtonator se vi obligado a retroceder bastante, dándole a Pikachu el tiempo justo para volver a agredir.

—¡Cola Férrea!

El ratón eléctrico dio una voltereta en el aire, para aterrizar con su cola endurecida como el acero en la cabeza de su rival, fracturando el suelo debajo ambos. No obstante, Turtonator resistió sorprendentemente bien aquel movimiento, y no tardó en contraatacar con su Cola Dragón, lanzando a Pikachu algunos metros lejos de él.

El roedor eléctrico dio un giro en el aire para aterrizar de pie, y contraatacar inmediatamente con su Cola Férrea, que fue bloqueada por la Cola Dragón de Tortunator. Y así, ambos combatientes chocaron sus colas una y otra vez, incrementando la potencia en cada golpe. Un último azote de parte de Turtonator fue el que concluyó aquella constante colisión de ataques, empujando a Pikachu hacia atrás con facilidad debido a su pequeño tamaño.

Al ver esto, Kiawe no tardó en dar su orden.

—¡Lanzallamas, ahora!

—¡Pikachu, como lo practicamos! —Indicó Ash, serio. —¡Rayo con toda la potencia!

El ratón amarillo asintió a las palabras de su entrenador, almacenando una gran cantidad de voltios en su pequeño cuerpo mientras una exhalación ardiente se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, intentando consumirlo. Pero no iba a conseguirlo.

—¡Ahora!

—¡Pika… CHUUUUU! —Pikachu liberó toda la electricidad concentrada como un torbellino de relámpagos que bailaban a su alrededor.

Las violentas chispas eléctricas deshicieron las flamas que se abalanzaban contra Pikachu, mientras el remolino alrededor del mismo se expandía con alarmante velocidad, abarcando todo el campo de batalla en segundos.

—¡Tortunator! —Exclamó Kiawe, al ver como su Pokémon se veía consumido por tanta electricidad.

—¡Bien, Pikachu, acabemos con esto! —Rugió Ash, emocionado. Extendió su puño cerrado hacia el aire, y ordenó con todas sus fuerzas su siguiente indicación. —¡Electrotela y Cola Férrea!

La electricidad que inundaba la arena se esfumó con la misma velocidad que apareció, liberando a un paralizado Turtonator, quien, demasiado herido para moverse, gruñía furiosamente. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos con desesperación al percatarse de lo que su oponente trataba de hacer.

Gracias a su cola, Pikachu logró reunir de nuevo toda la energía que había expulsado de su cuerpo, almacenándola en una esfera de luz amarilla que crecía rápidamente encima de él. Dirigiéndola con su cola, Pikachu arrojó la poderosa Electrotela como una brutal plataforma eléctrica que viajaba violentamente hacia su objetivo.

Turtonator intentó esconderse en su caparazón, pero sus extremidades se encontraban demasiado entumecidas para moverse con libertad. No tuvo el tiempo necesario para refugiarse. La red atrapó por completo a Tortunator, castigándolo con toda una tormenta eléctrica estallando furiosamente en el interior de su cuerpo… El Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Dragón rugió de dolor, pero no podía darse por vencido… Aún no.

Intentó liberarse, romper sus ataduras con todas las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de tratar…

Pikachu había aparecido sobre su cabeza en un destello eléctrico, y blandiendo su cola como una espada, la estrelló con la fuerza de una bomba atómica sobre su cabeza, haciendo retumbar el cuerpo entero de Tortunator, al igual que todo el campo de batalla, que explotó debido a la increíble potencia del golpe…

El estallido provocó que varios fragmentos del campo de batalla volaran por doquier, obligando a algunos miembros del público a cubrirse, mientras otros gritaban de emoción ante el espectacular enfrentamiento.

El polvo fue dispersándose poco a poco, mientras el cansado Pikachu esperaba ansioso el resultado. Ash y Kiawe también se notaban nerviosos, anhelando descubrir el estado actual de Turtonator. La balanza podría inclinarse a cualquiera de los dos dependiendo del resultado de este combate…

Cuando finalmente pudo verse aquel gigantesco cráter que había provocado el ataque anterior, muchos quedaron asombrados con lo que observaban…

Turtonator seguía de pie, con una expresión furiosa, y sus ojos clavados directamente hacia Pikachu. Sin embargo, las terribles heridas en su cuerpo delataban el dolor que debía estar sufriendo, el cual ignoraba gracias a su orgullo de Pokémon. No iba a retroceder.

Pikachu ya esperaba la siguiente orden de Ash cuando Turtonator se abalanzó contra él con su Cola Dragón, pero la voz de su entrenador le hizo detenerse.

—Turtonator, descansa por ahora. —Dictó, extendiendo una Poké Ball hacia su Pokémon principal. Este gruñó, convirtiéndose a regañadientes en una energía roja que fue absorbida por la esfera. —No te preocupes, compañero. Prometo volver a utilizarte pronto, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que Pikachu te venza.

Ash frunció el ceño, pues presentía que Kiawe tenía algo bajo la manga. Nunca imaginó la desventaja en la que se encontraba, pues su rival conocía perfectamente a la mayoría de sus Pokémon, mientras que él solo estaba al tanto de Marowak y Turtonator en el equipo de su oponente. Kiawe debía tener lista una estrategia a usar contra cada uno de sus Pokémon, y solo esperaba el momento justo para llevarla a cabo. Quizás también tuviera a su Charizard ahí junto a él, pero las otras tres Poké Ball que exhibía en su cinturón eran un completo misterio para Ash.

Pero estaba deseoso de averiguarlo.

—¡Marowak, yo te elijo! —Era de esperarse.

El Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Fantasma se materializó a unos metros de Pikachu, blandiendo hábilmente aquel hueso cuyos extremos estaban encendidos en fantasmales llamas verdes. Pikachu encorvó su cuerpo, preparándose para el siguiente combate…

—¡Hueso Sombrío!

—¡Cola Férrea!

El impacto entre los dos Pokémon sacudió el lugar, mientras los dos se lanzaban miradas decididas, sin retroceder. Pero, sin previo aviso, las flamas que envolvían al hueso de Marowak atraparon a Pikachu, dañándolo y obligándolo a ceder. El Pokémon de Kiawe atacó reiteradamente, lanzando su arma como si de un bumerang se tratase para golpear a Pikachu en dos ocasiones consecutivas.

El adolorido ratón eléctrico se tambaleó unos segundos, intentando rehacerse, pero Marowak no iba a permitírselo. Se acercó velozmente como una bestia enfurecida, y golpeó a Pikachu directamente con su hueso rodeado de energía oscura, con una fuerza que podría compararse a la del choque de un vehículo a toda velocidad.

La visión de Pikachu se nubló por unos momentos mientras sentía cómo era impulsado contra una pared. Sin embargo, logró recomponerse segundos antes de chocar, y aterrizando con sus pies sobre el muro que daba por terminado la plataforma de combate, se impulsó como un resorte con Ataque Rápido hacia Marowak, quien ya lo esperaba.

Pikachu usó la inercia su propulsión para propinar una potentísima Cola Férrea, que su enemigo bloqueó con algo de dificultad usando Hueso Sombrío y la tierra se destrozaba bajo sus pies.

Ash y Pikachu sonrieron mientras su enemigo seguía conteniendo su movimiento, y tanto Kiawe como su Pokémon presintieron que algo no iba bien. El entrenador fue el primero en percatarse de lo que sus enemigos estaban por hacer.

—¡Marowak, aléjate…!

—¡Rayo!

—¡CHUUUUUU!

La descarga eléctrica barrió el cuerpo de Marowak como una brisa, y éste retrocedió tambaleante ante toda la electricidad que lo recorrió en un segundo. Pikachu no se quedó atrás, volviendo al ataque con un golpe elevado de Cola Férrea, directamente en la quijada de su rival, quien salió expulsado por los cielos.

—¡Marowak! —Bramó Kiawe con preocupación. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

—Es hora de terminar con esto, compañero. ¡Pikachu, Electrotela! —Ordenó Ash con euforia señalando hacia arriba.

Pikachu gritó furiosamente, mientras expulsaba de su cuerpo una enorme red de electricidad que terminaba por atrapar a Marowak, torturándolo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica. El Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Fantasma empezó a precipitarse hacia el suelo, apenas consciente.

—¡Acércate con Ataque Rápido y acaba con Cola Férrea! —Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, Pikachu volvió a desvanecerse en un segundo, levantando el polvo del punto donde se encontraba mientras viajaba a la velocidad del trueno hacia la zona en la que su oponente iba a estrellarse, para interceptarlo con el golpe de gracia.

Sin embargo, Kiawe tenía otros planes, y no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Es hora de nuestra carta de triunfo! —Vociferó el experto en Pokémon Tipo Fuego, cerrando su puño. —¡Envite Ígneo!

Los ojos de Ash se ensancharon con incredulidad, al igual que los de Pikachu, en el instante en el que los ojos de Marowak se abrieron de golpe, con la determinación de vencer ardiendo en ellos.

Antes de que lo supieran, su enemigo había incinerado la red que lo atrapaba a segundos de golpearse contra el suelo. Aterrizó firmemente en el terreno, rodeado por un divino fuego rojo vivo, y salió disparado contra su rival, quien no había logrado salir de su asombro.

—¡Pikachu, reacciona! —Le pidió Ash alarmado, pero era demasiado tarde.

El embate golpeó a Pikachu directamente con la fuerza de un meteorito, arrancando en el proceso el suelo debajo del ratón eléctrico, quien chilló de agonía cuando su piel terminó dolorosamente quemada. Ash quedó sin aliento, y se vio tentado a gritar de desesperación al ver cómo Marowak remataba estallando su alrededor en una enorme bola de fuego carmesí, que engulló a Pikachu en un atronador segundo y sin piedad…

La explosión final fue tan grande, que nuevamente muchos llegaron a cubrirse para evitar las secuelas del estallido, del cual Pikachu salió expulsado a gran velocidad contra su entrenador, quien lo recibió directo en el abdomen, tirándolo hacia atrás junto a su Pokémon, demasiado debilitado para preocuparse por el estado de Ash al atraparlo de tal manera.

El moreno lo rodeó con sus brazos, e ignorando su propio dolor, se puso de pie. Pikachu abrió los ojos por un momento, sufriendo al más leve movimiento. La batalla contra Tortunator lo había agotado demasiado para seguir luchando, y Ash lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Le sonrió a su mejor amigo, acariciándole la cabeza con delicadeza.

—No te preocupes, amigo. —Le susurró con confianza. —Nosotros podremos con esto. No vamos a darnos por vencidos ahora, ya no, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo descansa…

Pikachu negó rápidamente con la cabeza, e intentó saltar de los brazos de su entrenador para volver al combate, pero Ash se lo evitó. En ese mismo instante, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta vio los ojos de Pikachu, y vio sus enormes deseos por continuar peleando. Hizo una mueca, y le susurró unas palabras a su Pokémon que parecieron calmarlo.

—¿Pikachu todavía puede continuar? —Preguntó el árbitro, impaciente por proseguir el combate.

—Sí. —Contestó Ash. —Pero descansará por ahora. Usaré a otro Pokémon.

—Como gustes. —Repuso el árbitro, y dio por reanudada la confrontación.

—Muy bien, Kiawe. Sí que te has vuelto muy fuerte, lo admito. Jamás pensé que Marowak pudiera dar tal insistencia a Pikachu.

—No por nada entrenamos tanto. —El aludido sonrió con suficiencia, orgulloso por su propia mejora como entrenador. —Hemos usado todo nuestro esfuerzo por mejorar y llegar a ser dignos de reinarnos como Campeones de Alola, y nada va a evitarlo.

—¡Eso mismo decimos nosotros! —Profirió Ash con emoción, y Pikachu, en su hombro, lo corroboró con un "¡Pika, pika!". —Ahora, ¡continuemos! ¡Rowlet, yo te elijo!

Kiawe encarnó sus cejas al ver salir de la mochila de su rival a uno de los Iniciales de Alola. ¿Un Pokémon Tipo Planta contra sus Tipo Fuego? Al principio, creyó que Ash lo subestimaba, pero al ver la completa seguridad y decisión en los ojos del mismo, supo que estaba ciegamente confiado en la fuerza de sus Pokémon.

Sonrió, consciente de que su amigo no cambiaría, pero iba a enseñarle a tener más cuidado con él y sus Pokémon luego de tanto entrenamiento. Pero ahora mismo, no estaba de humor para gastar energías de más con un Pokémon tan insignifi…

—¡Picotazo!

En un instante, el perezoso Pokémon pájaro apareció frente a un sorprendido Marowak, impactando su pico energizado por una luz amarilla en el pecho del mismo, quien cerró los ojos, resintiendo el ataque. No obstante, aunque le causó un notable daño, no fue suficiente ni siquiera para moverlo de su sitio.

—¡Hueso Sombrío! —Refutó Kiawe, recuperándose de la sorpresa anterior.

Su Pokémon no tardó en blandir su arma contra Rowlet, quien ágilmente voló hacia arriba, escurriéndose entre los ataques de su rival, y ya en el aire, lo bombardeó con una ráfaga de hojas brillantes, sin causarle demasiado daño.

—Ash, creo que debo mencionarte que los movimientos de Tipo Planta no van a dañar a ninguno de mis Pokémon. —Declaró Kiawe, algo molesto porque su rival lo subestimara hasta tal punto. —Creí que te tomarías nuestra batalla más enserio.

—Y yo creí que tú ya me conocías, a mí y a mis Pokémon. —Replicó Ash con un centelleo en los ojos. —Nunca nos damos por vencidos. ¡Hoja Afilada!

—Hueso Bumerang.

El aluvión de hojas filosas como navajas fue repelido por el hueso de Marowak, que, viajando con maestría por el aire cual bumerang, estaba por golpear a Rowlet, si éste no se mueve con una velocidad monstruosa, reapareciendo después detrás de su rival con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

—¡Picotazo, ahora!

Nuevamente, el sólido pico de Rowlet propinó una dolorosa punzada en el cuerpo de su rival, quien cayó de rodillas por la sorprendente potencia del golpe. Iba a contraatacar, si no escucha a Ash indicando otro movimiento, que le hizo ensanchar los ojos tanto a él como a su entrenador.

—¡Hora de nuestra carta maestra! ¡Impresionar!

Rowlet graznó con furia, y se desvaneció en un instante, reapareciendo en un costado de Marowak para golpearlo súbitamente con sus garras potenciadas por una energía oscura y azulada, que chisporroteó al colisionar contra su objetivo.

—¡Sorprendente! —Exclamó Lillie, fascinada. —¡Rowlet sabe usar Impresionar!

—Ash debió enseñárselo especialmente para luchar contra Marowak. —Puntualizó Sophocles, sonriendo. —Incluso con desventaja, Ash sabe cómo confrontar cada batalla.

—¡Bien chicos! ¡No retrocedan! —Gritó Mallow, animada.

Marowak logró incorporarse después de girar un poco por el suelo debido al doloroso ataque. Iracundo, golpeó el suelo con la punta llameante de su hueso, dando a entender que ya se le había agotado la paciencia. Miró a Kiawe con el rabillo del ojo, quien tenía la misma idea en la cabeza que su Pokémon.

Ya no podían seguir jugando y perdiendo el tiempo.

—Esto ya ha durado demasiado. ¡Envite Ígneo!

—No voy a caer en ese truco de nuevo. ¡Rowlet, elévate!

Y así lo hizo el Inicial de Planta, perdiéndose por un momento de la visión de todos debido a su grandiosa velocidad, hasta reaparecer varios metros por encima del estadio, creyendo así que iba a estar a salvo de su adversario…

Pero no.

Marowak, todavía rodeado de hambrientas llamaradas rojizas, logró divisarlo en lo alto del estadio, y no tardó en catapultarse hacia allá como un meteoro, dejando detrás de sí una estela ardiente. Rowlet se sobresaltó al ver a aquel proyectil de fuego acercarse a él para chamuscarlo por completo, así que maniobró en el aire para evadir a la mortífera estrella que iba aproximándose, pero no se percató de cómo ésta viró en el aire para redirigir su curso directamente hacia su distraído oponente…

—¡Rowlet! —Bramó Ash con alarma, pero fue muy tarde.

Cuando Rowlet atisbó a su rival, éste ya estaba sobre él, impactándolo de lleno con el vigor del sol, quemándolo gravemente y provocándole graznidos de dolor, que fueron heraldos de lo peor… una infernal explosión de fuego que se extendió abrumadoramente rápido y detonó con la potencia de una bomba, consumiendo a Rowlet, e iluminando el cielo como un segundo sol…

Silencio… Un sepulcral silencio que fue haciéndose cada vez más eterno, a medida de que el humo de la explosión se espesaba, y un jadeante Marowak se dejaba caer hacia el suelo luego de acabar con su oponente…

O eso creían todos.

—Lo admito, Ash: jamás pensé que Rowlet podría darme problemas. —Consintió Kiawe con una sonrisa. —Pero este resultado era de esperarse. Los Pokémon Tipo Planta no pueden contra ninguno de mis Pokémon.

—Quizás eso sea cierto… —No obstante, la confianza de Kiawe se esfumó de golpe cuando vio a Ash sonreír y acomodarse la gorra. —Pero Rowlet no cederá con tanta facilidad. ¡Ahora!

—¡ROOOOOW! —Graznó la terca lechuza, deshaciendo el humo que lo envolvía de un poderoso aletazo. Se veía seriamente dañado, pero no estaba acabado. Aún no.

Rowlet descendió rápidamente como un proyectil contra el atónito Marowak, interceptándolo en el aire con un sólido Picotazo que le arrebató la respiración, seguido de un ataque Impresionar en el rostro que lo impulsó con gran fuerza contra el suelo, incrustándolo en el campo de batalla con un sonoro estruendo y un levantamiento de tierra.

Todos seguían sin dar crédito a sus ojos, observando petrificados al aturdido Pokémon Tipo Planta y Volador que se balanceaba ligeramente en el aire, mareado y apenas consciente, pero algo le hizo despabilar. Una potente aura verdosa que resultaba al movimiento de las hojas de los árboles ante el viento engulló el cuerpo de Rowlet, dándole una energía que jamás podría tener en ese estado. Abrió sus ojos, iluminados por la nueva fuerza que lo recorría, y graznó con ímpetu, dejando su poder fluir alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Es Espesura! —Expuso Mallow con emoción. —¡Eso es! ¡Rowlet todavía no se dará por vencido!

—Vaya. Me asusté por un momento. —Admitió Lana con un suspiro de alivio. —¡Vamos, Rowlet! ¡Sigue adelante!

—Sí que sus Pokémon son fuertes. —Dijo la Profesora Burnet, sentada al fondo de las gradas junto al Profesor Kukui. —Incluso Rowlet está dispuesto a darlo todo por conseguir esta victoria.

—Eso lo aprendió de Ash. —Respondió Kukui, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscuros al joven de cabello azabache a través de sus lentes oscuros, que se acomodó. —No van a rendirse hasta lograr lo que se proponen.

—¡Bien hecho, Rowlet! —Le gritó Ash a su Pokémon, que asintió, contento. —¡No retrocedamos y sigamos ganando terreno! ¡Follaje con todas tus fuerzas!

—¡Marowak, usa Hueso Bumerang! —Ordenó Kiawe de inmediato, consciente de que la potencia de los ataques Tipo Planta de Rowlet se habían intensificado vertiginosamente.

El torbellino de hojas de luz de Rowlet descendió como lluvia sobre Marowak, quien giró rápidamente su hueso con sus dedos para destruirlas con las llamas en los extremos de su arma. Cuando ya no hubo más proyectiles luminosos de los cuales preocuparse, el Pokémon de Kiawe no tardó en acatar la orden de su entrenador, aventando su hueso contra Rowlet cual bumerang.

—¡Esquívalo y usa Picotazo!

—¡Evítalo!

Moviéndose escurridizo como una sombra, Rowlet eludió los dos ataques del hueso volador que iba y venía para golpearlo, y acto seguido acometió contra su oponente como un misil teledirigido hacia su objetivo.

No obstante, segundos antes de ser golpeado nuevamente por el pico de aquella lechuza, Marowak se echó a un lado, dejando pasar a su enemigo frente a él. Los ojos de Rowlet se ensancharon, y apenas alcanzó a mirar de soslayo a su oponente, quien, con un centelleo despiadado en su mirada, atrapó en el aire su hueso, que regresó a él luego del anterior ataque, y lo encendió con una gran cantidad de energía oscura…

Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba clavado en la tierra con un infernal dolor en su cabeza. No pudo ni siquiera intentar levantar la vista, porque un nuevo Hueso Sombrío de Marowak lo bateó cual pelota de béisbol contra la pared del campo de batalla, fracturándola ligeramente por la fuerza del impacto.

El cerebro de Rowlet rebotó dentro de su cabeza varias veces antes de volver a su sitio, pero permaneció por unos segundos completamente desorientado.

Ash apretó la mandíbula, enfurecido e impotente. Rowlet estaba demasiado débil para continuar esto por mucho más, y Marowak se veía decidido a volver a atacar. Debía pensar rápidamente alguna forma de contrarrestar los brutales movimientos de Marowak y propinarle el mayor daño posible para que otro de sus Pokémon lo venciera. Rowlet no iba a soportar mucho más…

—¡No te rindas, amigo! —Le gritó a su Pokémon, cuyos ojos fuertemente cerrados para soportar el dolor se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos. —¡No permitas que nos venzan, Rowlet! ¡Recuerda nuestra promesa: todos nosotros triunfaríamos juntos! ¡No te dejes ganar! ¡Sigue luchando!

—Terminemos con esto, Marowak. —Dijo Kiawe, a lo cual su Pokémon asintió, firme. —¡Hueso Bumerang!

El hueso de Marowak voló a través del aire a gran velocidad, girando rápidamente mientras se acercaba más y más a su objetivo, todavía inmóvil y atascado, al tiempo que Ash seguía animándolo.

—¡Nunca te des por vencido, Rowlet! ¡No permitas que te subestimen! ¡No permitas que tus esfuerzos sean en vano! ¡Demuéstrales a todos la fuerza que recorre su interior! ¡Déjala salir, compañero! ¡VAMOS! —Gritaba Ash, justo cuando el hueso de Marowak estaba por azotar a Rowlet con la fuerza de un torpedo.

El búho se encontraba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, escuchando con atención las palabras de su entrenador, sintiendo su interior gritar con cada una de ellas, exigiéndole que no decepcionara al único humano que realmente apreciaba…

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, al instante en el que un aura verdosa fluyó a través de su cuerpo en un segundo, en el que desapareció de la pared segundos antes de que ésta fuera destrozada por el impacto del Hueso Bumerang de Marowak…

Muchos pensaron que ese era el fin de la participación del Inicial de Planta, y muchos comentaban tristemente que había dado lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta su gran desventaja… Pues, con no poca sorpresa, todos alzaron la mirada al vislumbrar surcando los cielos al pequeño Rowlet, ascendiendo cual sombra hasta lo más alto que sus circunstancias se lo permitieran, con su Espesura dándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir consciente.

—Veo que Rowlet es mucho más fuerte de lo que pudimos haber imaginado. Muy buen trabajo entrenándolo, Ash. —Halagó Kiawe a su rival, quien sonrió con confianza. —Pero también debes saber que nosotros no seguiremos alargando innecesariamente este combate. ¡Marowak, Hueso Sombrío!

—¡Marowak! —Rugió el Pokémon, catapultándose con la ayuda de su hueso como un proyectil en dirección al ascendente Rowlet, quien deteniéndose en un punto en específico en lo alto del cielo, cerró los ojos…

Marowak ya se aproximaba para dar el golpe final de una vez por todas, pero a él no le importaba. Ahora mismo, se concentraba para dar fin a todo esto, y para que su entrenador pudiera decir sinceramente lo orgulloso que estaba de él.

No iba a seguir siendo el Rowlet perezoso que todos conocían, al menos, ahora no.

Ahora, todos iban a conocerlo como uno de los Pokémon que coronó campeón a su entrenador, y nada ni nadie iba a evitarlo…

Marowak finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Rowlet como para golpearlo con su hueso energizado por un brillo siniestro, blandiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo para eyectar a su rival de regreso al campo de batalla y terminar con esto de una vez por todas… y lo hubiera hecho, si Rowlet no vuelve a desvanecerse con la misma facilidad con la que lo había hecho anteriormente…

—¡Muy bien, Rowlet! —Bramó Ash con todas sus fuerzas para que lograra escucharse allá arriba. —¡Ahora amigo, démoslo todo! ¡IMPRESIONAR!

Rowlet se materializó como un relámpago detrás de su rival, con sus garras emanando aquella sombría energía oscura y azulada, lista para dar el golpe que daría el giro crucial a todo el combate…

—¡Cabeza de Hierro! —Casi.

Todo el clímax del momento se extinguió. La expectación se convirtió en decepción. Rowlet no logró el objetivo al que tanto se había determinado.

Esta vez, no pudo tomar por sorpresa a Marowak. Con solo girar su cuerpo en el aire y metalizar su cráneo, bloqueó con su Cabeza de Hierro el ataque de un anonadado Rowlet, quien no se creía haber fallado…

El cabezazo fue brutal. El aire a su alrededor explotó en una onda expansiva, y fue violentamente obligado a descender de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla, colisionando con el mismo con gran fuerza, hasta el punto de crear un pequeño cráter en su zona de aterrizaje…

Todo quedó en silencio nuevamente, pero uno mucho más triste que el anterior…

Ash estaba completamente estático, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, mientras Marowak, tambaleante, aterrizaba con mareos frente a su entrenador, usando su hueso para permanecer en pie y que todo dejara de darle vueltas. Había usado demasiada fuerza en ese último ataque, pero había valido la pena, con tal de acabar con esta batalla de una vez.

Y efectivamente, el golpe había sido definitivo, Rowlet estaba completamente inconsciente, y seguramente, cuando despertara, se lamentaría mucho por no haber podido hacer más por su entrenador… quien se dirigió lentamente hacia él, cargándolo en sus brazos.

—Eso fue asombroso, amigo… —Le susurró a su Pokémon con ternura, regresándolo su Poké Ball. —Hiciste un magnífico trabajo, Rowlet. Ahora descansa, te lo mereces.

—Rowlet nos dio más complicaciones de las que tenía planeadas… —Le susurró Kiawe a su Pokémon, quien había logrado, luego de un respiro, incorporarse enérgicamente y volver a tomar postura de combate. —Supongo que no quieres descansar. —Añadió con una sonrisa, que se agrandó un poco más al ver a su Pokémon negar repetidamente con la cabeza. —Bien, compañero, ¡pues sigamos con el espectáculo! —Volvió sus ojos oscuros hacia su rival, quien volvía a su puesto con una mirada pensativa. —¡Hey, Ash! No te decaigas por esto, el combate apenas comienza, y no quiero que pierdas tus ánimos ahora.

—Lo sé. —Asintió Ash, alzándose la gorra para revelar su sonrisa de siempre. —Nunca perdería los ánimos en una batalla así, Kiawe. ¡Además, sólo estoy iniciando! —El azabache cogió una Poké Ball de su cinturón, agrandándola antes de lanzarla. —¡Ahora, Torracat, dalo todo!

De un haz de luz azulado, el felino rojo y azabache se materializó en el ya destruido campo de batalla, maullando amenazadoramente a su oponente mientras encorvaba ligeramente su cuerpo, deseoso por empezar a luchar.

—¿Batalla de Pokémon Tipo Fuego? —Kiawe sonrió de lado. —Apuesto a que será interesante.

—¡Eso no lo dudes! Torracat se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que puedes imaginar, y no lograrás derrotarnos tan fácilmente. —Aseguró Ash con confianza, a lo que Torracat lo apoyó con un gruñido altanero. Kiawe frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Entonces, dejémonos de juegos. ¡Hueso Bumerang!

—¡Nitrocarga!

La embestida ardiente del felino logró desviar eficazmente el movimiento de Tierra de su rival, engulléndolo con las llamas de su ataque al taclearlo con fuerza. No obstante, Marowak apenas y se vio afectado, y luego de recuperar su arma, acometió con Cabeza de Hierro para conectar un sólido impacto frontalmente a su rival, si éste no lo detiene con la brutal fuerza de sus patas delanteras.

—¡Vaya! ¡Torracat es sorprendente! —Exclamó Lillie, asombrada.

—Sí, parece tener mucha energía. —Añadió Lana, y Sophocles soltó un silbido al ver cómo el felino ejecutaba un perfecto Colmillo Ígneo contra Marowak, impulsándolo lejos de sí por la potencia de su ataque. —Es bueno de Ash no se haya dejado llevar al ver perder a Rowlet de esa forma.

—Sí, espero que Rowlet tampoco se sienta decepcionado de sí mismo. Lo hizo bastante bien. —Contestó Mallow, preocupada por el estado del Pokémon de su amigo…

—¡Venga, chicos! ¡Sigan dándolo todo! —Les animó enérgicamente Sophocles, con Togedemaru, Popplio, Tsareena y Níveo vitoreando junto a ellos.

Lillie sonrió, y fijó nuevamente sus ojos en el entrenador de Kanto que los había acompañado en todas sus clases en la escuela Pokémon, pensando en algo…

—Muy bien, Torracat. ¡Usa Colmillo Ígneo una vez más! —Dirigió Ash con coraje, a la vez que su Pokémon creaba frente a sus propios colmillos unas enormes mandíbulas de fuego, que cerraba sobre el hueso que su adversario le había arrojado, atrapándolo entre sus fauces. —Ahora, ¡Nitrocarga!

Maullando con furia, Torracat incendió su cuerpo por completo, energizando sus movimientos a medida que avanzaba como un misil hacia Marowak con el hueso del mismo entre sus colmillos.

—¡Marowak, Hueso Sombrío! —Ash se confundió ante la orden de Kiawe, al igual que muchos entre el público, pero entendieron súbitamente al ver cómo, segundos antes de que Torracat llegara a embestirlo, atrapó el hueso que su rival contenía en su boca con sus manos, quemándose por atravesar directamente el fuego que rodeaba al felino Tipo Fuego, pero una vez tuvo su arma en sus manos, la encendió con una descarga de energía oscura, causándole a Torracat un gañido de dolor, y obligándolo a alejarse antes de que su oponente atacara otra vez.

Desagradado, Marowak observó los dados en sus manos en las que sostenía su arma, gruñendo de la ira, al igual que Torracat, quien flexionó sus poderosas patas y se preparó para volver a acometer.

—¡Colmillo Ígneo!

—¡Cabeza de Hierro!

Los dos Pokémon Tipo Fuego colisionaron entre sí con la fuerza de una bomba, destrozando el terreno a su alrededor con la potencia del choque entre los colmillos de Torracat y el cráneo de Marowak, intercambiándose miradas desafiantes. Pero cuando un destello siniestro centelleó en los ojos de Marowak, Torracat no tuvo la oportunidad de apartarse a tiempo…

—¡Torracat! —Gritó Ash cuando su Pokémon fue brutalmente golpeado por el hueso de Marowak, levantándolo un poco del suelo con la fuerza del golpe, para seguidamente ser rematado con un poderoso Hueso Sombrío. —¡Recupérate y usa Desquite!

Esta vez fue el turno de Kiawe en confundirse por tal orden, pues los movimientos Tipo Lucha no tendrían ningún efecto en su Pokémon. Pues también comprendió y se alteró al ver cómo Torracat daba una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar con sus patas bañadas de unos chisporroteante resplandores anaranjados, impulsándose con toda la fuerza de contraataque que le produjo su enemigo para acercarse de golpe, a una velocidad tan grande que destrozaba el terreno por el que viajaba como un relámpago de fuego, cuyos colmillos sobresalieron como pinzas a punto de cerrarse sobre el sorprendido Marowak, quien solo atinó a cubrirse con su hueso…

Que fue destrozado por la vigorosa mordida del felino, ante los ojos incrédulos de todos los presentes…

El Colmillo Ígneo golpeó directamente a Marowak, con una fuerza que le obligó a retroceder bastante, mientras Torracat aterrizaba con un porte desafiante y soberbio, sonriendo con suficiencia al observar los restos del arma de Marowak todavía en las manos de éste, quien, con un bramido enfurecido, los tiró al suelo. Tenían arreglo, pero eso sería ya después de la batalla, en la que ahora se encontraba en una brutal desventaja sin su hueso a mano…

Tendría que arreglarse con los movimientos que no incluyeran a su arma, aunque producir fuego sin ella iba a ser todo un desafío.

—Esta vez sí te pasaste, Ash. —Masculló Kiawe con una mirada siniestra y enfurecida que le dio escalofríos al entrenador de Kanto. —¡Envite Ígneo!

—¡ROWAAAK! —Rugió Marowak, encendiendo su cuerpo de un magnífico fuego carmesí, con una potencia tan grande que provocó una notable onda expansiva de calor. Torracat la soportó, sin alterarse.

—¡Nitrocarga!

Con una sonrisa altanera, igualó el poder de su rival al cubrirse también de poderosas llamas, volviendo sus movimientos todavía más rápidos, a tal punto que se desvanecía de la vista de los espectadores al acercarse a Marowak como una estrella fugaz. El Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Fantasma también cargó contra su enemigo, y el impacto entre ambos hizo estallar el campo de batalla en una explosión infernal.

En el instante en el que ambos Pokémon estaban tan cerca, Marowak miró con enojo a Torracat, quien seguía sonriendo confiado. Sin su hueso, su adversario no tenía la misma fuerza en sus ataques de Fuego.

Volvieron a chocar entre sí una y otra vez, transportándose a lo largo del campo de batalla, y generando explosiones de aire comprimido con cada impacto entre ellos. A la vista del público, solo podían verse dos destellos de fuego, viajando de un lado al otro mientras chocaban con cada vez más fuerza, produciendo estrepitosas explosiones.

Luego de varios encontronazos, Torracat aumentó de golpe su poder, obligando a Marowak a ceder por un segundo; tiempo más que suficiente para Torracat, que con su nueva velocidad, se desvaneció para situarse detrás de su amedrentado rival, impactándole en la columna con su más poderosa Nitrocarga hasta ahora, que expulsó múltiples llamas hacia todas las direcciones, incinerando todo a su paso, como una nova de fuego que iba expandiéndose y debilitándose hasta convertirse en no más que una brisa caliente…

Cuando el humo se deshizo finalmente, lo único que pudo verse fue una gran porción de tierra desintegrada donde el orgulloso Torracat se alzaba con soberbia ante la debilitada figura de Marowak, sosteniéndose con sus brazos en el suelo para evitar desplomarse…

Kiawe sintió una punzada al ver a su Pokémon en ese lamentable estado, lleno de heridas y quemaduras, con sus extremidades temblando del dolor, enfurecido consigo mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte…

Torracat se acercó a él con la misma sonrisa, con un paso elegante y tranquilo, hasta llegar enfrente de su rival, quien alzó ligeramente los ojos con resignación. El felino murmuró varias cosas en su idioma, que solo Marowak logró a captar con algo de asombro:

— _Este era el resultado más predecible._ —Aseguró el Inicial de Fuego, cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. — _Era claro que todo iba a terminar así, por supuesto. Así que no te culpes. Que perdieras no es tu culpa… es simplemente…_ —De un poderoso pisotón de su pata izquierda sobre la cabeza de Marowak, terminó por azotar el cráneo de su rival contra el suelo, destruyéndolo aún más. — _Que soy muy superior._

Silencio nuevamente.

Muchos de los presentes intercambiaron miradas asombradas y algo temerosas al poderoso felino, que, como si nada, se alejaba del cuerpo inconsciente de Marowak para colocarse junto a su entrenador, con su porte refinado y arrogante. Ash le acarició nerviosamente la cabeza, riendo quedadamente. Desde que, durante sus últimos entrenamientos, Torracat logró vencer al Incineroar del Royale Enmascarado, se había comportado mucho más orgulloso y altanero de lo acostumbrado, pero supuso que ya se había pasado de la raya. Se aseguraría de conversar eso con su Pokémon después, pero ahora, estaban en plena batalla.

Ash se puso serio y se acomodó la gorra, al tiempo que Kiawe regresaba al derrotado Marowak a su Poké Ball, agradeciéndole por su trabajo. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión decaída de Kiawe, y cómo sujetaba con frustración la Poké Ball de su compañero, se preocupó.

—Kiawe, ¿sucede algo?

—Nada, es solo… Creí que solo Lycanroc y Pikachu serían verdaderos obstáculos. —Kiawe sonrió de lado, haciendo una mueca. —Pero no era necesario destrozar el hueso y el orgullo de Marowak, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero creo que a Torracat el daba igual. —Se disculpó Ash con una risita, a lo cual su Pokémon le abofeteó el rostro con su cola, profiriendo un bufido de enojo. —¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!

Kiawe soltó una risotada, al igual que los compañeros del joven de Pueblo Paleta, y alguno que otro entrenador entre el público, y recuperó su ánimo de siempre. Con una determinación ardiente brillando en sus ojos oscuros, tomó otra Poké Ball de su cinturón.

—Este combate ha sido estupendo, Ash, pero… me temo que ya se acabaron los juegos. No me permitiré perder.

—¡Nosotros tampoco! —Vociferó Ash con una sonrisa, alzando su puño al aire, a lo cual su Pokémon rugió con energías, demostrando que solamente estaba comenzando y podía dar mucha más pelea.

—Entonces… continuemos con nuestra batalla… —Musitó Kiawe con una sonrisa confiada. —¡Charizard, adelante!

El dragón de fuego apareció volando en por encima del destruido campo de batalla, a lo cual Ash frunció el ceño, y Torracat soltó una risita emocionada, preparado para enfrentar al Pokémon de Kiawe que muy pocas veces había visto luchar.

Tanto Ash como Kiawe, ansiosos por proseguir el combate, sonrieron de oreja a oreja, lanzándose miradas desafiantes, cada uno absorto en quién daría la primera orden para iniciar esta ronda…

—Ash es sorprendente, ¿no es así? —Gladion, que observaba la batalla de Ash entre la oscuridad de la entrada a las gradas del estadio, volteó la mirada hacia quien le hablaba. No se sorprendió al descubrir que era su futuro contrincante: Tilo, quien le sonreía alegremente. —¿No tienes impaciencia por luchar contra él por el campeonato? ¡Porque yo sí!

—¿No deberías estar preparándote para nuestro combate? —Replicó el rubio platino, girando los ojos con fastidio. —Mira que no tendré ninguna piedad alguno.

—Ni yo contigo. —Tilo dio un paso al frente, con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos. —¡Te apuesto a que podré vencerte!

—¿Viniste sólo para decirme eso? —Bufó Gladion, caminando hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, hasta que Tilo respondió, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

—Nop, solo quería conocer a mi futuro rival. —El joven de piel oscura sonrió confiado. —Solo espera, y te aseguro a que te sorprenderás.

—… —Gladion suspiró y, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos, siguió caminando. —Suerte con eso.

Tilo lo observó desaparecer en el túnel con una sonrisa, que seguidamente se tornó más preocupada. Quería fingir seguridad, pero él sabía muy bien la fuerza que tenía ese entrenador, y los Pokémon tan peligrosos que llevaba en su cinturón…

Levantó una Poké Ball en su mano, mirándola fijamente por unos momentos, y cuando volteó hacia el campo de batalla, donde el combate se había reanudado, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Ash lanzar animadamente sus órdenes, realmente disfrutando la batalla.

—No debo preocuparme por perder o ganar… solo debo disfrutar de la experiencia de luchar contra alguien como Gladion. —Tilo guardó nuevamente su Poké Ball, y sonrió con despreocupación, pero también con decisión. —Pero eso no significa que voy a dejarme ganar.

Y sin más, también desapareció de las gradas para alistarse para su futura batalla contra uno de los entrenadores más poderosos de la Región Alola…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les pareció? Admito que me entretuvo bastante *-* pero bueno, a mí me gusta cómo quedó. Aclarando, este fic se centrará principalmente en batallas más que en cualquier otra cosa (además del regreso de todos los compañeros de Ash y varias cosillas interesantes por ahí), y por supuesto, me aseguraré de que la trama sea lo más emocionante posible: Ash y los demás estarán al borde de la muerte en cada capítulo, así que no diría que resultará muy aburrido. Ustedes me dirán.**_

 _ **¡Por favor, dejen sus Review opinando qué tal les pareció! Se los agradecería mucho.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido, y espero que pasen un buen día.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Determinación ardiente

**Pokémon Prisma**

 **Campeonato Continental**

 _ **Hola de nuevo. Ya estoy de vuelta para molestarlos con esta historia :3 estoy algo animado con ella, pero digo eso con todos mis otros fic´s y los termino suspendiendo por meses, pero ya veré cuándo los continuo. No los abandoné, solo que no tengo ganas ahora para seguir escribiendo sobre ellos :P pero eso no les interesa, ¿verdad? Mejor dejo de chacharear y les dejo con la segunda parte de este fic.**_

 _ **Pero antes, responderé los Review del capítulo anterior:**_

Wr-Sebas04: _**Admito que tienes razón, y me dejé llevar por la emoción de la batalla :P no inicié de manera adecuada el fic al poner al instante la batalla entre Ash y Kiawe y no explicar de forma correcta el prólogo. Aun así, espero compensar esa falta con lo que vendrá. Si todavía tienes paciencia para mis infinitas batallas, te invito a seguir leyendo. Sino, eres libre de continuar o no.**_

Guest: _**Bueno… es una pregunta complicada, porque DETESTO cualquier rastro de romance y demás, pero si tuviera que elegir sería… Amourshipping. Definitivamente. ¿Quién no ama a Serena? Aunque obviamente cuando se reencuentre con Ash no serán pareja de inmediato. Más bien, teniendo en cuanta la pésima memoria de Ash (maldito reseteo), se olvidó por completo de ella, y dudo mucho que alguno de los dos mencione el beso de despedida y seguramente intentarán evitar hablar de eso. Ya veremos qué sale.**_

 _ **Sin más, que lo disfruten.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 2: Determinación ardiente.**

—¡Nitrocarga!

—¡Repélelo con Garra Dragón!

Luego de otro impacto, Torracat terminó en el suelo por la poderosa fuerza física del Charizard de Kiawe, quien no tardó en rematarlo con un poderoso aliento de fuego, engulléndolo con sus poderosas flamas. Torracat cerró sus ojos con molestia dentro del fuego, pero pudo levantarse sin problemas y deshacer el Lanzallamas con su Nitrocarga, incrementando todavía más su ya voluminosa velocidad.

Pero esa distracción le costó caro, pues Charizard consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo nuevamente con su Garra Dragón, atravesando el aura de fuego que envolvía a Torracat para arañarlo salvajemente en el rostro, provocándole una cortadura que traspasaba uno de sus ojos, obligándolo a cerrarlo.

—¡Torracat! —Gritó Ash, preocupado. Su Pokémon bufó en respuesta, como queriéndole decir que estaba bien, y contraatacó con un poderoso Desquite que envió a volar a Charizard contra una de las paredes del campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, mientras iba despidiéndose hacia el muro, expelió de sus fauces un nuevo aliento candente que golpeó directamente a Torracat, arrastrándolo por todo el campo de batalla hasta chocar también él contra uno de los límites de la plataforma rectangular.

Ash apretó los dientes, frustrado…

Charizard le había dado muchos más inconvenientes de lo que pudo predecir, y era un oponente bastante estresante… Inclusive Torracat, con su enorme fuerza, tenía problemas debido al sobresaliente ataque y defensa del Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Volador, y era usado como un balón por él… Era obvio que Torracat estaba enojándose, y si seguía así, terminaría por atacar precipitadamente, impulsado por la ira, y eso podría acabar muy mal.

Pikachu, a su lado, también parecía nervioso, pues si Torracat terminaba derrotado antes de lo que tenían planeado, las cosas podrían salirse de sus manos… Aun así, al ver a Ash tan concentrado, no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Hace un buen tiempo que no tenían una batalla como esta que los pusiera completamente a prueba, y sin embargo, no iban a permitirse perder.

Debían pensar en alguna estrategia para superar la defensa de Charizard y producir un daño lo suficientemente eficaz como para debilitarlo, al menos un poco…

—¡Ahora, Ataque Ala! —Gritó Kiawe una vez su Pokémon se incorporó de entre los fragmentos de la pared destruida, casi sin daños, y con una mirada seria. Iluminando sus alas con una luz blanca, fijó sus ojos azules en el Torracat que a duras penas volvía a ponerse de pie, maullando enfurecido.

Batiendo sus alas brillosas, Charizard se abalanzó contra su enemigo, quien apenas al verlo, dio un brinco para esquivar por los pelos el ataque de su rival, soltando un suspiro de alivio… algo prematuro.

Charizard viró bruscamente hacia arriba de golpe, golpeando de igual forma a su objetivo con una fuerza brutal, tanto así que terminó lanzándolo por los aires ante la sorpresiva vista de todos…

—Grrr. —Gruñó Ash, y aún más al ver cómo Charizard remataba con una certera y mortífera Garra Dragón al tórax del felino flamígero. —¡Torracat!

El aludido escupió saliva ante el poderoso golpe, antes de que su expresión de sorpresa y dolor se tornara completamente encolerizada, encendiendo su pelaje con abrasadoras flamas ante los ojos de Charizard, que fueron atacados por las ondas de fuego que su enemigo emanó al expandir con fuerza la ardiente energía que concentró en su cuerpo con Nitrocarga.

Torracat aprovechó la oportunidad para escurrirse por encima de Charizard, usando la espalda del mismo como resorte para saltar del Inicial hacia su entrenador, derrapando mientras volteaba su mirada de nuevo a su rival, quien cerraba los ojos emitiendo pequeño quejidos de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Kiawe a su Pokémon, que gruñó malhumorado.

— _Quémate tú los ojos y te responderé._ —Respondió Charizard en su idioma, a pesar de que sabía que su entrenador no podía entenderlo. Parecía adolorido, y parpadeaba varias veces con su visión algo chamuscada temporalmente.

—¡Cuidado! —Le gritó de golpe Kiawe, a lo que Charizard parpadeó todavía más, intentando recuperar la vista poco a poco.

Pero Torracat no tenía tanta paciencia.

Una embestida flameante en su estómago le arrebató la respiración y obligó a escupir saliva, y antes de que tomara sus represalias contra el felino que había arremetido contra su abdomen recibió en el rostro un Arañazo de su enemigo, atravesando su ojo izquierdo, que se vio forzado a cerrar por la herida.

— _¡Venganza!_ —Bramó Torracat, victorioso, todavía con uno de sus ojos cerrados, ahora igual a Charizard en ese aspecto. — _¡Eso te enseñará a no atacar a traición, dragón!_

— _¡No soy un dragón!_ —Le bufó enfurecido Charizard, con una garra sobre su ojo lastimado, hasta comprobar que el zarpazo no lo había dañado gravemente. — _Y te haré lamentar eso._

— _¡Ya lo veremos!_ —Replicó Torracat con una sonrisa desafiante, arremolinando un torbellino de flamas a su alrededor, que incrementó todavía más su velocidad. Un segundo después, estaba enfrente de Charizard, quien consiguió reaccionar a tiempo.

Rodeando sus garras de energía verde, el Pokémon Llama intentó interceptar a su rival justo en el momento en el que éste pensaba atacarlo, pero Torracat sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su contrincante…

En un parpadeo, se había movido a un costado del asombrado Charizard, y en otro pestañear, se había abalanzado contra las costillas del mismo con la fuerza de un camión, retrocediendo sumamente dolorido.

Torracat aterrizó luego de asestar su Nitrocarga, sonriendo con suficiencia. La estrategia que le indicó Ash sobre subir cada vez su velocidad para superar por completo a sus rivales era bastante eficaz, y tenía también su sorprendente ataque para atacar rápidamente con sus enemigos.

El único problema era que su energía se acababa poco a poco mientras más utilizaba aquel movimiento que no hace mucho aprendió a dominar...

Su rendimiento físico era bueno, pero no tanto comparado a Lycanroc o Pikachu, que podían correr o pelear durante horas sin agotarse mientras no recibieran daño. Mientras que Rowlet y él se quedaban atrás debido al cansancio de utilizar movimientos poderosos… eran fuertes, pero algo inexpertos, aunque Lycanroc también tenía ese problema.

Frunció el ceño al percatarse de que se estaba distrayendo sumido en sus pensamientos, y fijó sus ojos en Charizard, quien ya se había levantado emprendiendo vuelo, y atacándolo desde el aire a la distancia con un poderoso Lanzallamas, que él esquivó en un segundo al desaparecer en un destello de fuego.

—Bien, Kiawe. Veamos si puedes resistir este poder, ¡Nitrocarga a máxima potencia! —Bramó Ash con emoción, propinando un puñetazo al aire.

—¡TORRAAAAA! —Aulló Torracat, avanzando fugazmente como una estrella de fuego que se acercaba a una alarmante rapidez hacia Charizard, quien mostró los colmillos.

—No te alteres. —Le indicó su entrenador seriamente, a lo que el Pokémon asintió, respirando profundamente para apaciguarse. —Sabes que se posicionará detrás de ti si intentas detenerlo directamente para atacarte por la espalda. —Charizard asintió, mirando nervioso a Torracat acercándose velozmente. —Y será demasiado rápido como para detenerlo, así que… —Kiawe cerró los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa. —No lo ataques directamente. ¡Garra Dragón!

—¡RIZAARD! —Rugió su Pokémon, comprendiendo de inmediato el plan de su entrenador.

Torracat estaba a escasos metros de llegar a él, cuando Charizard bañó sus manos de una luminosa energía verde. El felino sonrió con arrogancia, consciente de que su velocidad era mucho mayor que la del dragón, así que no podría evitar que lo golpeara de todas formas. Y sin embargo, recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que su rival, en vez de intentar detenerlo con su movimiento Tipo Dragón, incrustó sus garras contra el suelo bajo sus pies con una fuerza infernal, provocando un estallido de tierra en todo el terreno adyacente a él. La pared de fragmentos del área obligó a Torracat a frenar de golpe, deshaciendo el fuego que lo rodeaba, solo para bufar con enojo. Podía soportar mucho, pero no tolerar que alguien ensuciara su pelaje.

No obstante, ese pensamiento fue castigado de manera brutal, cuando una figura más grande que él atravesó el polvo enfrente del felino, sujetándolo con brusquedad por el rostro.

—¡Torracat! —Exclamó Ash con preocupación, pero era demasiado tarde.

El Pokémon aludido, frunciendo el ceño, cerró los ojos para aguantar el agonizante dolor al sentir que era azotado con violencia contra el suelo por Charizard, destrozándolo debido al furioso impacto. Y antes de siquiera intentar recomponerse del daño anterior, su adversario lo sujetó de la cola, lanzándolo por los aires con fuerza.

Torracat dio giros en el cielo alocadamente, hasta que logró acomodar su cuerpo para aterrizar de pie en su posterior descenso, pero Charizard, ni Kiawe habían cedido una oportunidad a sus contrarios de contraatacar.

—¡Torracat, Colmillo Ígneo! ¡YA! —Dictó Ash con nerviosismo, ya con una idea de lo que sus enemigos iban a hacer.

Pero Torracat todavía no lo tenía muy claro, así que antes de obedecer la orden de Ash, buscó con la mirada al Charizard de Kiawe. Y cuando llegó a encontrarlo, fue tarde ya.

—¡Ahora, Charizard! ¡Usa Vuelo! —Ordenó Kiawe con una impetuosa emoción, a lo que su Pokémon, ascendiendo como un cohete hacia Torracat, rugió con intensidad mientras se cubría por una leve aura amarillenta…

El impacto del cráneo de Charizard contra el pecho de Torracat fue tan grande que generó una onda expansiva en lo alto del cielo, y dejó al felino sin aliento. Charizard siguió subiendo y arrastrando a su enemigo hasta las alturas incansables a tal punto que las nubes parecían cada vez más cercanas.

Ash tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, y miró de reojo a Kiawe, quien contemplaba atentamente hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa confiada…

Algo tramaba, y eso no era bueno para Ash.

Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que Torracat se recuperara del golpe.

Éste abrió los ojos una vez el dolor se hizo menos intenso, y quiso contraatacar con Arañazo, pero la energía blanquecina que blandieron sus garras fue destrozada por la verde de la Garra Dragón de Charizard, rasguñándole directamente en el rostro, para el horror de Ash.

Torracat salió disparado hacia atrás por el golpe, y antes de siquiera recuperarse del mismo, Charizard ya había volado hacia él, atacándolo con sus alas destellando por una luminosa energía blanca. Torracat volvió a despedirse a través del cielo por la inercia del impacto del Ataque Ala de Charizard, pero éste volvió a por él con Garra Dragón, sin darle tiempo para recuperar el aliento y contraatacar.

Entonces fue que Ash comprendió la estrategia de su compañero y rival, cuyos ojos oscuros seguían mirando hacia lo alto, sin dejar de sonreír. Ash apretó ligeramente los dientes, observando con impotencia cómo su Pokémon era apaleado en lo alto del cielo, sin poder defenderse…

—¿Por qué Torracat no se defiende? —Exclamó Lillie, preocupada.

—No puede… —Explicó Sophocles, serio al comprender la situación. —Kiawe sabe que la velocidad de Torracat ahora mismo supera a la de Charizard, al menos en el suelo.

—Y por eso se lo llevó al cielo. —Entendió Lana, sorprendida. —Lo aisló de cualquier superficie en la que pudiera desplazarse con la velocidad que adquirió con Nitrocarga. Si no puede moverse firmemente, no puede aprovechar todo el incremento de sus estadísticas.

—Y Charizard lo tiene donde quiere. —Añadió Sophocles, observando preocupado hacia lo alto. —Kiawe lo tiene donde quiere.

—¡Vamos, Torracat! ¡No te rindas! —Les animó Mallow, preocupada.

Cada golpe de Charizard era resentido una y otra vez por el ya moreteado Torracat, quien era empujado de un lado al otro por su rival, quien volaba cambiando de dirección inesperadamente, impidiéndole así tenerlo fijo para contraatacar, sin mencionar que volvía a acometer contra él antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de recomponerse del golpe anterior.

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, y ya hasta sentía cómo la sangre empezaba a hervirle por la ira…

Odiaba que jugaran con él como si fuera un saco para golpear, pero ahora mismo, estaba en una desastrosa desventaja, y si no ponía las cosas a su favor, o al menos igualaba el combate, iba a perder la conciencia dentro de poco…

Abrió débilmente los ojos luego de recibir una Garra Dragón en el pecho por parte de su oponente, y frunció el ceño. Charizard lo miró con una sonrisa soberbia, riendo entre dientes, antes de impulsarse como un relámpago usando sus alas, llegando a él de nuevo con sus alas intensamente brillantes.

Ese golpe fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Cuando las alas del Pokémon de Kiawe golpearon los hombros de Torracat, éste no pudo soportarlo más…

Ash abrió los ojos, sorprendido al notar cómo su Pokémon se encendía en una poderosa aura de fuego, ardiendo con una intensidad constante y abrumadora, que hizo a Charizard retroceder de la sorpresa. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa emocionada.

—¡Mar Llamas! —Exclamó el joven, ansioso. —¡Bien, Torracat! —Gritó a todo pulmón para que su compañero lograra oírlo. —¡Aprovechemos este nuevo impulso al máximo, amigo! ¡Demostremos que Kiawe y sus Pokémon no son los únicos con una voluntad candente que arde en su interior! ¡Vamos a lograrlo!

—¡RACAT! —Asintió su Pokémon, de acuerdo. Su aura también se avivó por unos momentos, ardiendo con más intensidad.

—¡No les permitiré atacar! ¡Charizard, Garra Dragón! ¡MÁXIMA POTENCIA! —Vociferó Kiawe, cuya sonrisa se había borrado cuando otra de esas condenadas habilidades se activó por segunda vez en el transcurso de la batalla. Su Pokémon se limitó a rugir con vigor, blandiendo sus garras bañadas en una energía verde que tomó la forma de largas zarpas, casi como espadas.

—¡Desquite, con todo tu poder! —Bramó Ash, alzando un puño al cielo. —¡AHORA, TORRACAT!

—¡ADELANTE, CHARIZARD!

—¡CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS! —Rugieron ambos entrenadores, a lo cual sus Pokémon también chirriaron al sentir las fuerzas de sus respectivos dueños fluyendo por sus cuerpos, dándoles las energías necesarias para vencer…

Los sables de energía verde de Charizard se encontraron con las patas encendidas de Torracat, y la colisión entre ambos generó la onda expansiva más poderosa que se había sentido hasta ahora, haciendo retumbar el cielo con una fuerza magistral, que incluso llegó a sentirse en el estadio. El público bramó emocionado, al igual que los entrenadores y Pokémon por igual, éstos últimos con sus movimientos forcejeando, sin ninguna intensión de retroceder…

Los ojos de Charizard centellearon con vigor, y presionó todavía más de golpe, tomando desprevenido a Torracat. Extendió sus garras a ambos lados, usándolas de palanca entre las patas delanteras de Torracat para romper por completo la defensa de su rival, abriendo una apertura para conectar el golpe de gracia, ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes…

—¡RACAT! —Y, sin embargo, su rival no se lo permitió.

Un Arañazo certero y fugaz, completamente invisible para muchos que lo vieron desde las gradas, golpeó directamente el rostro de Charizard, desorientándolo por un segundo, errando el que iba a ser su ataque definitivo.

Todos aguantaron la respiración, y más al ver a Torracat, con una mirada de completa frialdad, volver al ataque con Desquite. Mirando a los ojos a Charizard mientras clavaba su pata en su abdomen con la fuerza de un cañonazo, el felino frunció el ceño, sin molestarse de que su rival escupiera sangre por encima de su cabeza.

Kiawe apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar, ensanchando los ojos con horror ante la imagen que presenciaba borrosamente a cientos de metros sobre su cabeza…

Inclusive Ash se había anonadado al ver a su Pokémon atacar antes que su rival, aun estando en un estado vulnerable cuando Charizard iba a atacarlo con Garra Dragón…

Y más con lo que vino después.

Torracat usó su cola como resorte para impulsarse ligeramente hacia arriba, rodeando sus colmillos con poderosas flamas. Mordió con una potencia extraordinaria el cuello del inmóvil Charizard, ante el sobresalto de todos, y muchos se horrorizaron al vislumbrar con dificultad que la mordida había logrado perforar la piel del Pokémon de Fuego y Volador, que, por fin reaccionando, soltó un alarido de dolor.

Torracat hizo caso omiso a las sacudidas agonizantes de Charizard, y girando su cuerpo junto al de su enemigo para ganar potencia, lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo hacia tierra, haciéndolo estrellarse como un meteorito contra el campo de batalla, que se agrietó todavía más…

Lana, Mallow y Sophocles intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada preocupada y sorprendida, mientras Lillie se cubría la boca con las manos, aterrada. Ash parecía perplejo, sin imaginarse jamás que uno de sus Pokémon atacara con tanta violencia y de forma tan despiadada. La poca piedad que sentía Torracat desde que evolucionó se había ampliado todavía más cuando su Mar Llamas fue activado… y ese hecho hizo que un fugaz recuerdo de cierto Infernape le llegara de golpe a la mente, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

El Profesor Kukui, quien se había percatado del mismo punto que Ash, se encontraba todavía mirando a Torracat en lo alto, respirando agitadamente, mientras descendía lentamente de nuevo hacia tierra. Frunció el ceño, pareciendo recordar algo…

Y Kiawe… parecía incrédulo, como si le costara creer que todo lo que estaba viendo era real… Pero sí que lo era, y esa realidad lo golpeó en la cara como un ladrillo. Despabiló, consciente de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse mucho por Charizard… Aunque era sensato hacerlo, ¿no? Ese Colmillo Ígneo lo habían propinado en una zona peligrosa, aunque sabía que al ser un Pokémon Tipo Fuego no debía preocuparse por quemaduras en el interior de la garganta de Charizard.

La polvareda evitaba ser qué había sido exactamente de su Pokémon, pero el joven originario de Alola ya había alzado su Poké Ball con resignación para devolver a su Pokémon derrotado y malherido… si no escucha el rugido del mismo, con resonar con gran fuerza, que generó una poderosa onda de viento que no solo dispersó la nube de polvo, si no que empujó a todos con fuerza hacia atrás, como si de un huracán se tratase…

Ash y Kiawe abrieron por completo sus bocas, al igual que muchos en el público, pero Charizard los ignoró y clavó sus ojos en el minino que iba a despedazar, quien lo miraba irritado mientras caía. Y no obstante, Torracat, así como muchos más, tornó su mirada sorprendida al atisbar una ardiente aura carmesí iluminar el cuerpo de Charizard, energizándolo con un poder frenético.

Su Mar Llamas también se había activado…

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, porque una ráfaga de fuego le llegó directamente, haciéndolo explotar en una bola de llamas.

—¡Torracat! —Bramó Ash con preocupación.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Charizard! ¡Eres increíble! —Halagó Kiawe a su Pokémon, que sonrió con orgullo, antes de encender sus garras con una magistral energía verde, que usó para bloquear la Nitrocarga de Torracat, quien había emergido como un cohete de la nube de humo para abalanzarse contra él.

En ese momento en el que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, fulminándose con la mirada entre sí, sus auras que aumentaban sus poderes de fuego y desbordaba sus cuerpos de energía reaccionaron mutuamente, provocando una infernal detonación que lanzó a los dos Pokémon en direcciones distintas. Muchos se cubrieron por las secuelas del estallido: una lluvia ardiente de pequeñas lenguas de fuego.

El árbitro también se había puesto a cubierto, anotando mentalmente exigir alguna protección en la próxima batalla para evitar morir en el transcurso del combate.

Ash y Kiawe no se movieron de su sitio, ignorando las ascuas que llovían a su alrededores, sin dejar de mirarse entre sí con sonrisas desafiantes, al igual que Torracat y Charizard, éste último ignorando el dolor en su cuello, que sangraba ligeramente.

El público seguía sin creérselo, sin creerse que, a pesar de tantos daños, esos dos Pokémon todavía eran capaces de darles un gran espectáculo. Esperando ansiosos en sus asientos, aguardaron a que la batalla se reanudara, con más potencia que antes.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Tsk. Demasiado sencillo. —Resopló una figura con voz distorsionada, caminando acompañada por un Meowth de Alola y un soñoliento Kadabra encima de una docena de cuerpos inconscientes de trabajadores del Paraíso Aether.

Encaminándose tranquilamente entre hileras de hombres y mujeres dormidos por la Hipnosis de su Kadabra, esa silueta suave de mujer, vestida con un traje negro de cuerpo completo, y un casco que ocultaba su rostro y distorsionaba su voz, no tardó en abrirse paso entre aquellas molestias que seguían insistiendo para intentar detenerla inútilmente.

El Meowth se libró rápidamente de ellos con fugaces Golpes Furia, y de un Arañazo al rostro de un Poochyena de su parte con un Psicorrayo de Kadabra contra un Quagsire y un Aipom se desembarazaron de los pocos Pokémon que seguían conscientes.

La elegante figura femenina siguió andando sin mayores interrupciones. Cualquier humano o Pokémon que intentara tocarla era repelido brutalmente con alguno de sus Pokémon, e imperturbable se abalanzó hacia el pasillo que llevaría hasta su destino, donde sus "socios" ya la esperaban.

—¡No la dejen entrar en el laboratorio! —Bramó un hombre de mediana edad, acompañado por otros cuatro hombres, que acababan de entrar en el pasillo por una puerta lateral, cerrándole el camino a la fastidiada mujer.

—Ush. Qué molestos. —Bufó, irritada, alzando una mano hacia ellos. —Kadabra, Hipnosis.

—¡Sneasel, Protección! —Gritó el hombre al instante, lanzando una Poké Ball de la cual emergió el Pokémon aludido, que tal como se le ordenó desplegó una barrera de luz verdosa para protegerlo a él y a sus aliados de las ondas hipnóticas del perezoso Pokémon psíquico, quien frunció ligeramente el ceño con cierta molestia.

—Amago. —Susurró la invasora, y Meowth no tardó en acatar la orden al rodear sus patitas de energía gris, con la cual destrozó la Protección del otro felino oscuro sin problemas, abriéndola una brecha a su compañero para atacar. —Psicocorte.

—¡Bra! —Chilló Kadabra en respuesta, expeliendo de su cuchara varias cuchillas de energía magenta con forma de media luna contra sus rivales. Sneasel intentó cubrirlos al ser inmune a tales ataques, pero algunos lograron golpear a varios hombres, abatiéndolos violentamente contra las paredes del pasillo.

—¡Lairon, sal ahora/Spritzee, ve!

—Tsk. Lo que menos necesito es más plagas que interfieran en mi camino. —Bufó la mujer, y miró con ojo crítico a otros hombres que también se veían dispuestos a lanzar sus propios Pokémon. —Meowth, Rayo.

—¡Sneasel, Rayo Hielo! —Ordenó rápidamente el anciano que lideraba el grupo, cuyo Pokémon atacó al instante con un haz de hielo concentrado para contrarrestar la ráfaga eléctrica que volaba hacia ellos. Logró frenarlo, pero la explosión resultante entre ambos movimientos empujó ligeramente a los trabajadores del Paraíso Aether, impidiéndoles tomar las Poké Balls en sus cinturones. —¡Tajo Umbrío!

—Arañazo.

Los dos felinos del Tipo Siniestro chocaron sus garras entre sí, sorprendiendo al hombre mayor cuando comprobó que aún con el notable ataque de Sneasel y la potencia mayoritaria de Tajo Umbrío sobre un movimiento como Arañazo, su enemigo era capaz de igualar su fuerza sin problemas, y sonriendo todavía de manera arrogante y soberbia. Sneasel mostró los colmillos, enojado al igual que su entrenador.

—¡Patada Baja!

La mujer frunció el ceño cuando Sneasel le propinó a los pies de Meowth una súbita, pero potentísima patada que lo lanzó por los aires, impulsándolo con fuerza contra una de las paredes del pasillo, estampándose en ella.

—¡Eso te enseñará a no subestimar a la Fundación Aether! —Vociferó el hombre de gafas oscuras, a lo cual su Pokémon gruñó para apoyarlo. —¡Y ustedes, actúen de una vez!

—¡Como diga! —Respondieron el resto de sus acompañantes, algunos buscando en su cinturón un Pokémon capaz de luchar.

Los que habían lanzado al Lairon y la que usó a Spritzee no aguardaron más, y profirieron al unísono sus órdenes:

—¡Bofetón Lodo!/¡Usa Rayo!

Lairon lanzó de sus pies un proyectil de lodo, mientras que Spritzee expulsaba de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de electricidad contra Kadabra, quien detuvo ambos movimientos con su Psicorrayo, antes de contraatacar perezosamente con Psicocorte.

La pequeña hada recibió de lleno las cuchillas psíquicas, las cuales clavaron sus alas a la pared al final del pasillo, preocupando a su entrenadora que corrió para asistirla. Lairon, por su parte, resistió gracias a su férrea coraza los tajos de luz magenta, y cargó de vuelta con Desenrollar. La peligrosa roca rodante que era Lairon se abalanzó en dirección a Kadabra, quien, soñoliento, lo movió rápidamente a un costado para evitarlo.

Meowth, por su parte, abrió los ojos de golpe y acometió como un rayo hacia el resto de los trabajadores de la Fundación Aether, evitando con sus Golpes Furia que lograran lanzar también sus Pokémon.

—¡Sigue atacando, Lairon! ¡No le permitas contraatacar!/¡Tajo Umbrío, Sneasel! —Ordenaron los únicos dos entrenadores cuyos Pokémon se encontraban todavía en el campo de batalla.

La invasora a la Fundación Aether frunció el ceño cuando Kadabra esquivó una nueva acometida de Lairon, pero recibió de lleno en la espalda la cuchillada de Sneasel, quien no tardó en rematar al dolorido Pokémon con Patada Baja. Kadabra chocó de cara contra la pared, despegándose de ella con cierta molestia al tiempo que se recuperaba del golpe. Señaló luego a Sneasel con su cuchara con una expresión seria, pero frunció el ceño al recordar que ninguno de sus movimientos psíquicos le haría daño, a lo que su rival se mofó mostrándole la lengua, antes de reunir entre sus garras una gran cantidad de energía helada, y Lairon volvía con todavía más fuerza para agredir al Pokémon Psíquico.

—Todo esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo. —Masculló la criminal, gastando la poca paciencia que le quedaba. —Deja de jugar, Kadabra, y aplástalos ahora.

Los ojos del Pokémon Psi relampaguearon, y un segundo después, sus puños habían resplandecido por una poderosa llamarada de energía anaranjada con matices verdes. Los ojos de Sneasel se dilataron segundos antes de que pudiera disparar su Rayo Hielo, pero fue demasiado tarde para moverse…

Un Puño Drenaje atravesó de par en par la energía congelante todavía acumulada entre sus manos, y el puñetazo asestó directamente en el pecho de la comadreja, quien entrecerró los ojos, resintiendo el dolor. Y entonces, fue cuando vino lo peor. Todas sus energías fueron succionadas de un segundo al otro, manifestándose ésta como pequeñas partículas verdes que volaban de su pecho al puño de Kadabra, cuyos pequeños daños se desvanecían casi al instante.

Sneasel se desplomó de espaldas, soltando gemidos de agonía, sin ser capaz de volver a levantarse. Lairon pareció enojarse al ver caer a su compañero, y aceleró sus rodadas vertiginosamente para surcar el suelo con mayor rapidez y embestir de lleno a Kadabra.

Pues, tanto él, como todos los demás presentes, salvo su dueña y Meowth, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Kadabra detuvo con su palma a su colosal enemigo y su mortífero movimiento rotatorio. Los ojos de Kadabra resplandecían con fuerza mientras frenaba el Desenrollar de Lairon, y al segundo siguiente, expulsó de su palma una onda psíquica que obligó al monstruo de acero a retroceder, para darle la oportunidad de bombardearlo con un aluvión de cuchillas psíquicas que lograron perforar su robusta piel, antes de detonar en poderosas resonancias telequinéticas que arrancaron de Lairon gritos de dolor. Cuando pararon, el Pokémon Tipo Acero y Roca se tambaleó con terribles quebraduras en su piel metálica, antes de caer de costado, inconsciente.

—¡Lairon! —Gritó el dueño del Pokémon derrotado, corriendo a auxiliarlo, mientras su superior asistía a Sneasel frunciendo el ceño.

Movió su mano furtivamente hacia su cinturón para intentar lanzar otro Pokémon, pero como castigo recibió un Arañazo de Meowth en toda la espalda, cayendo de rodillas al suelo ante la mujer que había caminado elegantemente hacia ellos.

—Qué patético. —Se mofó ella con una sonrisa ladeada. —¿Y ustedes se hacían llamar los defensores de los Pokémon? Son tan inútiles que ni siquiera pueden protegerse a sí mismos. —Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sus enemigos la fulminaron con la mirada, conteniéndose de intentar callar a la invasora con alguno de sus Pokémon por temor a ser atacados por su Meowth. —Ahora lárguense de mi vista. Estorban.

Ella siguió su camino como si nada, custodiada de cerca por sus Pokémon. Meowth miró de soslayo al hombre mayor que sujetaba en sus brazos a su debilitado Sneasel, guardándolo en su Poké Ball y asegurándole de que hicieron todo lo que pudieron… Frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. Solo eran casos perdidos. Él tenía mejores objetivos…

Ellos tenían mejores objetivos, y su atención no podía irse por otros caminos.

Sin que nadie hiciera nada para evitarlo, ella se adelantó hacia la puerta del laboratorio, que abrió al pasar por la tecnológica cerradura una tarjeta de identificación, que era en realidad una llave que había robado de algún idiota por ahí. Se limitó luego a tirarla, y a clavar sus ojos a través del visor de su casco en los dos hombres que se habían colado ahí antes que ella, y que habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

—Par de payasos, el jefe los ha estado esperando.

—Él no es nuestro jefe… —Masculló uno de los hombres, revisando con atención e interés unos documentos sobre una mesa de trabajo blanca, repleta de papeles pulcramente ordenados. —Solo hacemos lo que dice por la promesa que nos hizo.

—Y porque posee la tecnología necesaria para seguir con mis experimentos. —Replicó su acompañante, un hombre delgado, alto, con cabello verdoso con una especie de cresta o mechón azul. Sus gafas cubrían sus analíticos ojos, que iban y venían leyendo los importantes informes que había saqueado.

Aparentemente escoltando a ambos, en el fondo de la sala se encontraban un Klinklang y un Malamar, ambos esperando pacientemente a que sus entrenadores finalizaran sus investigaciones/saqueo.

La mujer respiró profundamente para no perder la paciencia. Quizás fuera porque, al portar ese casco, perdía por completo la compostura, paciencia y demás escrúpulos que tenía la obligación a mantener para continuar sin inconvenientes su trabajo como mano derecha de su líder. Su personalidad cambiaba a una mucho más agresiva, directa y peligrosa (sin mencionar descortés) al ocultar su identidad tras esa máscara, a pesar de que todos, al menos en su organización, sabían quién era en realidad.

Se había ganado ese puesto hace poco, pero lo había aprovechado al máximo en misiones fundamentales que había cumplido al pie de la letra, y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

—No me importa si creen a Giovanni su líder o no; lo que me interesa, es muevan sus estúpidos traseros intelectuales y saquen de este chiquero toda la información trascendental que se les ordenó conseguir. ¿Y? ¿Lo hicieron, o no?

—Vaya modales para la secretaria del líder del Equipo Rocket. —Murmuró Colress con una sonrisa ladeada. —¿Ese casco altera su personalidad o algo?

—Encontramos informes sobre la creación de Código Cero. —Explicó Xerosic, a su lado, sin apartar los ojos del papel en sus manos. —Es lo único sobresaliente que hay en este lugar. Ningún registro sobre los Ultraumbrales que explique cómo abrirlos.

—Pero, según tenemos, uno de los científicos de esta pocilga logró abrir uno. —Recordó la enmascarada, con una enigmática sonrisa. —Faba, si no me equivoco.

—Uno de los directores de la Fundación Aether. —Añadió Colress, incorporándose una vez dio por terminada su lectura. —Él debe tener los planos sobre cómo abrir un Ultraumbral, aunque también necesitaríamos la energía necesaria para lograrlo. Necesitamos al Cosmog que Cross localizó.

—Logramos implantarle un rastreador, pero se teletransporta constantemente. Es difícil mantenerlo quieto. —Señaló la mujer, mirando distraídamente el revoltijo de papeles en el suelo. —Código Cero… Suena interesante: la creación de otro Pokémon artificial, hecho por las manos del hombre, con la capacidad de imitar los poderes de Arceus para adquirir cualquier tipo. Peculiar e intrigante. Y vemos que el Equipo Rocket no es la única organización que juega a ser dios, por lo que veo.

—El Equipo Flare nunca se interesó por la creación de Pokémon artificiales. —Musitó Xerosic, levantándose con un rollo de papeles a mano. —Consideramos a todos los Pokémon valiosos, a diferencia de la humanidad imperfecta que debe ser erradicada. Y crear un Pokémon sería un total sacrilegio, una deshonra para nuestro nombre. Los humanos manipulan la vida… más no pueden crearla.

—Sí, es un asunto bastante antinatural, pero los humanos también existen para romper los límites que se nos impusieron; para evolucionar. —Repuso Colress, ya dirigiéndose hacia la salida. —Y los Pokémon, al menos en mi punto de vista, tampoco son seres que podemos usar como herramientas para lograr nuestros objetivos. Son mucho más… Sus poderes y capacidades son intrigantes… —Miró a su propio Klinklang, quien se encontraba inconmovible, aguardando algún peligro para actuar y proteger a su entrenador. —Me dan curiosidad…

—Bien, no estamos aquí para discutir estas cosas. —Les interrumpió la mujer, resumiéndolos súbitamente. —Ahora, pónganse los pantalones y preséntense ante Giovanni. Lo han hecho esperar demasiado.

—Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.

Aquella voz terminó por alertar a los tres criminales, que se pusieron de pie a tiempo para moverse y evitar un destello de luz mágico, que destrozó las mesas y sillas giratorias que se interpusieron en su camino, desintegrándolas. Meowth se interpuso rápidamente para bloquear las ondas psíquicas que volaron para golpear a entrenadora, mientras que Klinklang y Malamar se acercaban rápidamente junto a Kadabra para encarar a los recién llegados…

Un escuadrón de soldados de élite de la Fundación Aether, hombres y mujeres especialmente entrenados para confrontar este tipo de amenazas, liderados por la misma Lusamine, junto a su Clefable, y Zyra y Faba. Al ver a éste último, la maligna mujer sonrió siniestramente bajo su casco.

—No sé qué es lo que buscan aquí, pero eligieron el momento más inoportuno para irrumpir en mis instalaciones. —Sentenció Lusamine con voz clara y firme, con una expresión seria y casi fría. —Ahora mismo, mi hijo debe estar por combatir en la Liga Pokémon, y perderme su batalla por detener a unos maleantes como ustedes es bastante negligente de mi parte como madre, pero supongo que a veces, uno mismo tiene que ensuciarse las manos.

—La gran lideresa de este chiquero de base en persona… Es un gusto conocerla. —Replicó la enmascarada con cierto sarcasmo en su voz distorsionada. Kadabra y Meowth dieron un paso al frente, dispuestos a proteger a su entrenadora si era necesario. —No se preocupe: no nos quedaremos demasiado tiempo. Solo buscamos resolver algunos asuntos pendientes con uno de sus empleados. Y me temo que no podemos irnos hasta llevarlo con nosotros.

—¿De quién hablan? —Inquirió Zyra con el ceño fruncido, pero sin temer a pesar de que ella no poseía Pokémon para pelear.

—Del viejo junto a ti, por supuesto. —Contestó la mujer, apuntando con un dedo al ahora sorprendido Faba, con su Hypno y Alakazam junto a él.

—¿Para qué quieren a Faba? —Exigió saber Lusamine, a lo que el resto de sus hombres cogieron alguna Poké Ball de sus respectivos cinturones.

—¿No es obvio? No cualquier científico es capaz de codificar una máquina para abrir un portal a través de dimensiones. —Aclaró la enmascarada, con un destello siniestro en el oscuro cristal del visor de su casco. —La última vez que un Ultraumbral se abrió, no tuvimos la oportunidad de descubrir las propiedades que lo habían manifestado, pero ese decrépito sí pudo hacerlo, así que lo llevaremos con nosotros para repetir el proceso.

—¡Ni sueñen que me harán volver a intentar algo así! —Rehusó Faba, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza muchas vece. —Lo que hice fue imperdonable. Lastimé a la señorita Lillie, a Nebi, e intenté volver a lastimar después a ella y a todos sus amigos por mis intereses egoístas… Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a repetirse.

—Lo siento, pero no es una petición. Y creo que esta charla ha durado ya lo suficiente. ¡Rayo y Psicocorte!

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Nitrocarga!/¡Garra Dragón!

Charizard apenas y pudo frenar la poderosa tacleada en llamas de Torracat, quien rugió furioso para hacer detonar su propio movimiento sobre su rival, que logró amortiguar la explosión de fuego al cubrirse con sus garras bañadas de energía verde, que seguidamente empleó para atacar con una puñalada en el pecho del felino. Torracat cerró el único ojo que mantenía abierto, resintiendo el dolor, pero tuvo que recuperarse rápido para evadir el Ataque Ala de su rival, y así contraatacar con un Desquite a la quijada que lanzó a Charizard por los aires. El dragón ígneo usó sus alas para recomponerse en el aire, y eludió volando rápidamente el Colmillo Ígneo de Torracat.

—Bien, ¡Lanzallamas!

Una vez lejos del alcance de las mandíbulas de su oponente, Charizard expelió de sus fauces un mar de fuego presurizado contra el Inicial de Alola, quien frunció el ceño, y se desvaneció en un destello de velocidad. Charizard rápidamente maniobró en el aire para evadir el Arañazo del felino que se había lanzado contra él por la espalda, abofeteándolo con sus alas iluminadas por una luz blanca, antes de cargar contra él con Vuelo, arrastrándolo con él hacia lo alto del cielo.

—¡Buen trabajo, Charizard! ¡Ahora, acabemos con Garra Dragón!

—¡No funcionará eso otra vez! ¡Torracat, Nitrocarga!

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Torracat se movió como un relámpago de fuego antes de que las garras de Charizard lograran golpearlo. Reapareció entonces detrás de su rival, y lo castigó con una descarga de fuego concentrado que fue haciéndose cada vez más intensa, arrancando alaridos de dolor del Inicial de Kanto, quien se desembarazó del felino a sus espaldas con un Ataque Ala hacia abajo. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarse a Torracat de encima con brusquedad, lanzándolo nuevamente hacia tierra con fuerza; sin embargo, el Pokémon de Fuego giró sobre su cuerpo, acomodándolo para aterrizar de pie, jadeando tambaleante y mareado.

Charizard también, descendiendo lentamente con apagados aleteos de sus alas, parecía absolutamente cansado, lastimado y exhausto, pero no iba a admitirse derrotado. Ninguno lo haría.

Ash y Kiawe intercambiaron otra mirada, pero esta vez, de preocupación, conscientes de que sus Pokémon estarían dispuestos a seguir luchando hasta no poder continuar de pie. Si esto se alargaba más, quizás los daños que sufrían se hicieran más graves. Con un asentimiento de parte de los entrenadores, decidieron silenciosamente dar a terminar este combate con un último movimiento, que determinaría de una vez por todas qué Pokémon sería el vencedor.

—¡Charizard, arde con el poder de las llamas de un volcán! ¡Ilumina al mundo con la misma luz del sol, y calcina a todo aquel que desafíe nuestra supremacía! ¡Lanzallamas, a máxima potencia! —Cargando en lo profundo de su garganta las llamas del mismo infierno, Charizard vomitó furiosamente una enorme ráfaga de fuego, que fue haciéndose cada vez más intenso y brillante a medida que avanzaba hacia Torracat, quien había cerrado los ojos con expresión concentrada.

—¡Torracat, demostremos que nuestro espíritu tampoco se queda atrás! ¡Con todo nuestro esfuerzo, hemos conseguido llegar hasta aquí, y ahora nadie nos impedirá coronarnos como campeones! ¡Nitrocarga, a toda marcha! —Vociferó Ash, a lo cual Torracat obedeció abriendo los ojos, que brillaban con una poderosa luz carmesí incandescente.

El suelo bajo sus pies se destrozó en una explosión de ascuas cuando Torracat se catapultó rodeado de fuego hacia Charizard, rugiendo con ímpetu y determinación a medida se acercaba a su enemigo. Cuando el Lanzallamas se extendió hacia él y se interpuso en su camino, el felino no se detuvo ni disminuyó su carrera, sino que siguió avanzando, atravesando el fuego que Charizard expelía de sus fauces sin problemas. Los ojos de Charizard se ensancharon al ver eso, pero luego se enfureció y, reuniendo toda la energía ardiente que lo rodeaba gracias a su habilidad, incrementó con creces la potencia de su Lanzallamas, dificultando todavía más para Torracat el acercarse impunemente. Sufriendo inclusive quemaduras al estar en contacto con un fuego tan ardiente, el felino continuó corriendo con sus llamas avivadas a más no poder, igualando la potencia de todas las flamas que las inundaban. Con un rugido decidido de parte de Torracat, se impulsó con todavía más intensidad hacia Charizard, quien también rugió al acrecentar más su Lanzallamas, pero ya no sirvió de nada.

La Nitrocarga de Torracat golpeó directamente al dragón de fuego en el estómago, dejándole sin aliento. Las llamas dejaron de brotar de su boca, y sus ojos se dilataron por completo, como heraldo a lo que vendría después…

Un gigantesco vórtice de fuego se materializó ahí mismo, entre ambos Pokémon, expandiéndose alarmantemente a tal punto de que muchos tuvieron que agacharse para evitar ser incinerados. El ciclón de flamas fue volviéndose más y más grande, alargándose hacia el cielo, fuera del estadio, hasta apagarse tan súbitamente como apareció, no sin antes provocar una nueva explosión que produjo una poderosa onda de viento que empujó a todos radialmente hacia atrás.

Luego, silencio. Un insoportable silencio.

Todos se incorporaron lentamente, observando ya hasta temerosos lo que antes era con campo de batalla, pero ahora, solo se veía destrucción por doquier, cráteres y porciones enteras de tierra devastada, como un campo minado seguido de la guerra.

Ash y Kiawe, que habían sido arrojados violentamente contra las paredes a sus espaldas por la explosión, se incorporaron adoloridos, con pocas quemaduras ligeras y sus ropas algo chamuscadas. Al igual que los espectadores, y el pobre árbitro que seguía sufriendo las secuelas de los catastróficos movimientos de los Pokémon combatientes, ambos intentaron atisbar a través de la torre de humo que se había levantado el desenlace de tal apasionado combate…

Poco a poco, el humo fue espesándose, elevándose y desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta que se aclaró por completo, revelando a Charizard, acostado de espaldas en la tierra destruida, con los ojos cerrados y respirando lentamente. Torracat se encontraba parado encima del pecho del dragón, jadeando con una sonrisa triunfante, aunque realizando un esfuerzo titánico para no desplomarse sobre su rival en un estado similar a éste. Lentamente, volteó la mirada hacia Ash con la misma sonrisa, pero más conmovida.

— _Lo logré…_ —Musitó el felino, bajándose de un salto de encima de Charizard, pero no pudo ni dar un paso antes de no poder soportarlo más.

También cayó, sin más fuerzas para continuar, en el campo de batalla, inconsciente.

Nuevamente, todo quedó en silencio. Muchos no eran capaces de articular ni una palabra, incrédulos de que aquel pequeño Torracat hubiera sido capaz de derrotar no a uno, sino a dos Pokémon de su rival, a pesar de ni siquiera encontrarse en su forma evolutiva final. Movidos con una súbita reacción, rompieron a aplaudir, gritar y silbar emocionados, increíblemente admirados por el espectáculo que el Pokémon de Ash había dado.

El joven de Pueblo Paleta esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, levantando la Poké Ball de Torracat, quien se convirtió en energía roja que fue absorbida por la esfera. Él la miró fijamente, susurrándole unas cuantas palabras antes de colocarla en su cinturón junto al resto, y mirar a Kiawe, que, en silencio, había retornado a su Pokémon de igual forma a su Poké Ball, y ya se adelantaba para coger y lanzar otra.

Ash arqueó una ceja con expresión divertida y ansiosa. Ya deseaba descubrir qué otros Pokémon había capturado y entrenado Kiawe en este último mes, y verificar si eran lo suficientemente poderosos para darle un gran desafío. Todavía le quedaban cuatro Pokémon, al igual que a Kiawe, así que las cosas iban aún bastante parejas. Pikachu y Tortunator se encontraban agotados luego de su combate, y los otros tres Pokémon de cada uno de los entrenadores estaban en perfectas condiciones para seguir dando una gran pelea a este gran combate. Era hora de averiguar qué más había mejorado Kiawe en estas semanas de entrenamiento solitario.

—¡Talonflame, yo te elijo!

El Pokémon aludido apareció batiendo sus alas en el aire al materializarse de la brillante energía azul que expulsó la Poké Ball de Kiawe al abrirse. Ash miró sorprendido al halcón flamígero, recordando repentinamente que él poseía otro ejemplar de esa especie. Sonrió con algo de nostalgia, pero también con emoción. Sólo había enfrentado a un Talonflame en todo su viaje, y aseguraba que éste era mucho más poderoso, y eso le emocionaba.

—Bien, compañero: es hora de demostrar tu fuerza ante el público. —Le susurró Ash a la Poké Ball que había tomado de su cinturón. Kiawe frunció el ceño, con un presentimiento que al instante se hizo realidad. —¡Lycanroc, ve ahora!

Muchos gritaron sorprendidos al ver la única versión de Lycanroc que solo Ash poseía, con características de las formas meridiana y de medianoche del Pokémon Tipo Roca, ambas fusionadas en un solo Pokémon con un poder que sobrepasaba lo que muchos podían imaginar. Kiawe apretó los puños, consciente de la gran desventaja de Talonflame sobre los ataques de Lycanroc, y también sobre lo poderoso de ese Pokémon…

Más que el mismo Pikachu.

—¡Empecemos con Roca Afilada!

—¡Elévate y usa Acróbata!

Obedeciendo rápidamente las órdenes de su entrenador, el Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Volador surcó el cielo con celeridad y elegancia, eludiendo las peligrosas rocas brillantes que emergieron de la tierra gracias al aura verdosa que rodeó al Pokémon Crepuscular.

—Roca Veloz.

—¡Pájaro Osado!

Talonflame graznó furioso, encendiendo su cuerpo entero con un aura rojiza cuando se disparó contra su rival, quien se había desvanecido en un segundo. Lycanroc apareció encima de Talonflame, descendiendo rápidamente para golpearlo en la espalda con su feroz movimiento, si el halcón no cambia de pronto el resplandor rojo que lo rodeaba por uno azul, mucho más poderoso, al tiempo que cambiaba de dirección para impactar directamente contra las rocas en el cuello del canino. Ambos Pokémon retrocedieron adoloridos, más que todo Talonflame, lo cual preocupó a su entrenador.

—No perdamos tiempo, amigo. ¡Usa Placaje!

—¡Talonflame, esquívalo con Ataque Rápido!

Un segundo antes de que Lycanroc lograba embestir a su oponente, Talonflame se había esfumado en un destello de velocidad, para materializarse a un costado del Pokémon Tipo Roca y así impactarlo sólidamente con su movimiento, que a pesar con la potencia crítica que logró alcanzar, no ejerció muchos daños debido a la desventaja de tipos.

Ash, lejos de alterarse, murmuró:

—Contraataque.

—¡Talonflame, vuela! —Gritó con alarma Kiawe, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Centelleando por un instante de los colores naranja y celeste, Lycanroc usó la potencia del anterior ataque de Talonflame en su contra, aplastándolo contra el suelo con una poderosa patada de su pata izquierda trasera, haciendo retumbar el terreno destruido. Talonflame soltó un alarido de dolor, que fue brutalmente callado cuando Lycanroc propinó un pisotón al suelo, invocando de las entrañas del mismo unas místicas piedras rodeadas de majestuosa energía azul. Una tras otra, las rocas golpearon a Talonflame con una fuerza atroz, hasta colisionarlo contra una de las paredes del campo de batalla, que reventó por la inercia del choque.

Muchos soltaron gritos emocionados ante el sorprendente poder que demostraba Lycanroc, que parándose con imponencia, sonrió ligeramente. Sin embargo, un destello resplandeció en sus ojos verdes, intensos y penetrantes al divisar un resplandor rojizo entre los escombros donde Talonflame se encontraba. Ash frunció el ceño, dando entender que había visto lo mismo que su Pokémon.

—¡Pájaro Osado!

—Roca Veloz.

Las rocas que sepultaban al ave ígnea explotaron en pedazos, liberando a un embravecido Talonflame que se abalanzaba rodeado de energía rojiza hacia su oponente, quien igualmente arremetió contra su rival. El encontronazo entre ambos generó una poderosa onda expansiva que estremeció el campo de batalla, mientras los dos Pokémon forcejeaban con miradas furiosas por unos momentos. Sin embargo, y para el asombro de muchos, Talonflame fue más fuerte esta vez, y no sólo destrozó el movimiento de Lycanroc, sino que logró al final golpear al mismo con su ataque Tipo Volador, arrastrándolo a través del campo de batalla hasta chocar contra el muro detrás de Ash, quien abrió los ojos como platos ante el asombro.

Los ojos de Lycanroc relampaguearon furiosos, brillo seguido por resplandores de tonos celestes y anaranjados, que cuando Talonflame alcanzó a vislumbrar, fue muy tarde. El brutal Contraataque del Pokémon Tipo Roca terminó por desorbitar por completo al ave ígnea, quien giró por el aire alocadamente, viajando en un segundo por todo el campo de batalla hasta chocar contra la pared detrás de Kiawe, con una potencia tan grande que el muro entero se fracturó, con Talonflame completamente visible entre los fragmentos del mismo, con los ojos hechos espirales, inconsciente.

—¡Talonflame no puede continuar, Lycanroc gana este encuentro! —Dictaminó lo obvio el árbitro, a lo que los espectadores vitorearon a la forma crepuscular de Lycanroc, quien volvió a sonreír diminutamente mientras saltaba de la destruida pared en la que se encontraba incrustado a delante de su entrenador. No había sido tan difícil.

Kiawe apretó los dientes con frustración al retornar a Talonflame. No había tenido el tiempo justo como para entrenarlo como a sus otros Pokémon más experimentados, pero creyó que, al menos con la Danza Espada que había usado al estar entre los escombros, tendría la fuerza necesaria para acumular un poco más de daño en Lycanroc, quien parecía completamente capaz de seguir dando mucho combate, como si los pocos ataques que Talonflame le propinó no le hubieran hecho ningún daño. Hizo una mueca, algo molesto, pero se limitó a suspirar, guardando la Poké Ball de Talonflame para tomar otra.

—Muy bien, Ash. —Dijo él, suspirando nuevamente. —Te aseguro que esta vez sí que me has tomado desprevenido. Jamás tuve la idea de que Lycanroc se había vuelto tan poderoso después de este tiempo.

—No por nada tiene las características de las dos versiones de Lycanroc. —Rió Ash en respuesta. —Debiste sospechar lo peligroso que sería si tienes en cuenta que es uno de mis Pokémon más fuertes. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera hemos empezado!

—¡Lycan! —Ladró Lycanroc en corroboración, inclinando su cuerpo amenazadoramente para dar a entender que esperaba a su siguiente contrincante.

Kiawe volvió a fruncir el ceño. El combate se había puesto contra él inesperadamente, y puede que sus esfuerzos resultaran inútiles si no aprovechaba correctamente a todos sus Pokémon, y evitaba que sufrieran demasiados daños antes de siquiera cansar lo suficiente a Lycanroc. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de que solo le quedaban tres Pokémon mientras a Ash cuatro le hizo abrir los ojos. Si permitía que Lycanroc siguiera derrotando a sus Pokémon, ni aunque lograra vencerlo tendría los recursos necesarios para ganarle a Ash. Necesitaba derrotar a Lycanroc con el siguiente Pokémon, o todo estaría perdido.

Era consciente de que Lycanroc era el mayor obstáculo entre él y su victoria; aunque desconocía los otros dos Pokémon de Ash además de Pikachu, Rowlet, Torracat y Lycanroc, dudaba que éstos fueran lo suficientemente poderosos como para darle un verdadero peligro del cual temer. Debía librarse de ese Pokémon, y estaría un paso más cerca de ser el campeón de la Liga Alola.

Respiró profundamente, al tiempo que tomaba una nueva Poké Ball de su cinturón, y la arrojaba en el aire, exclamando:

—¡Arcanine, yo te elijo!

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Listo! Por ahora, eso es todo. Sé que dije (creo) que el combate terminaría en este capítulo, pero me quedó muy largo para seguir escribiendo, así que en el siguiente acabará, y mostrará pequeños fragmentos de lo que sucedería en la batalla de Tilo vs Gladion. Espero que no haya resultado pesado para nadie.**_

 _ **Bien, aquí agregué unas cositas interesantes logre lo que desembocará luego de la Liga Alola, aunque los verdaderos peligros ni siquiera se asoman todavía. Creo que algunos ya tendrán una idea de qué equipo será el antagonista en este fic XD**_

 _ **Pues, creo que eso es todo. Me entretuve un rato escribiendo esta cosa, y espero que a alguno de ustedes les haya distraído también. Dejen sus Review para dar sus opiniones al respecto.**_

 _ **Sin más, me despido, y nos vemos en una nueva actualización.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Apenas inicia

**Pokémon Prisma**

 **Torneo Continental**

 _ **Alola! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Ya regresé, y con un nuevo episodio, por cierto. ¿Me extrañaron? Sé que no XD pero eso no les interesa, ¿no es verdad? No tengo nada que decir esta vez, quizás al final agregue alguno que otro detalle, así que mejor cierro la boca y los dejo con el capítulo, no sin antes contestar unos Review:**_

Guest: _**Muchas gracias por tu Reviee :3 Sí, era claro que Talonflame no tenía muchas oportunidades contra Lycanroc 0.0 y, al menos por ahora, no habrá una próxima evolución de Rowlet (PD: descubrí que había aprendido Recurrente dos días después de publicar el primer capítulo). Quizás exageré un poco al decir que Lycanroc era más fuerte que Pikachu, pero ¿sólo yo quedé traumado con la paliza que les dio a todos los Pokémon de Nanu él solo? O_O y, por último, quise que tanto Ash como Kiawe tuvieran un equipo completo para que la batalla tuviera toda una gala de enfrentamientos entre sus múltiples Pokémon. Y Kiawe, aunque no sea uno de mis personajes favoritos, tendrá cierto protagonismo en este fic.**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienen, que lo disfruten.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 3: Apenas inicia.**

—¡Faba! —Gritó con alarma Zyra, corriendo desesperada hacia el muro en el que Faba había salido despedido.

El científico chocó con brusquedad contra la pared, gimiendo de dolor, mientras sostenía con ambas manos una herida en su hombro, cuya sangre ya había manchado sus ropas blancas. Zyra llegó junto a él, y empezó rápidamente a tratar sus heridas con todo lo que tenía a mano.

—Tsk. Eso les pasa por meterse en mi camino. —Resopló la villana enmascarada, caminando a través de los cuerpos inconscientes del Alakazam y el Hypno de Faba, con un jadeante Kadabra y el altanero Meowth a su lado. —Aunque admito que tú, Lusamine, realmente me diste problemas. No pensé que alguno de ustedes me obligara a sacar las armas pesadas.

La enmascarada meneó la cabeza hacia la dirección en las que un Jellicent hembra de un peculiar color morado mantenía a raya a Clefable usando Estrujón para atraparla con sus tentáculos, y luego rematarla con un poderoso Hidrobomba. Además, defendiéndose de los ataques de una enérgica Lopunny, un Scizor rodeaba sus intimidantes tenazas con una energía verde claro, blandiéndolas para bloquear el Puño Mareo de la coneja. La dueña de Clefable y la Lopunny frunció el ceño, y más aún cuando su camino para acercarse junto a Zyra y el abatido Faba fue bloqueado por Meowth, quien mostró sus garras para demostrar que no estaba jugando ni iba a tener escrúpulos a la hora de atacar a la lideresa de la Fundación Aether.

—¿Y bien, linda? ¿Qué tienes que decir? —Le preguntó la villana a Lusamine, sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

Lusamine mostró los dientes, y extendió una mano hacia ella. La enmascarada imaginó que iba a ordenar algo más a sus Pokémon, pero se sobresaltó cuando, al abrir su puño, Lusamine dejó caer dos pequeñas esferas, que se agrandaron conforme se acercaban al suelo.

—¡Kadabra, Psicocorte! —Ordenó la villana, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Las Poké Balls cayeron al suelo, abriéndose para liberar a los Pokémon contenidos dentro de ellas. Una Bewear y una Absol se manifestaron en el laboratorio, la segunda interponiéndose para recibir sin daño alguno los tajos magenta que Kadabra creó para bombardearlos. La enmascarada frunció el ceño, al igual que su Meowth, cuyo cuerpo fue ligeramente rodeado de electricidad.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Muévanse y ayúdenme aquí! —Les ordenó a sus socios, al tiempo que Bewear y Absol se abalanzaban contra Meowth y Kadabra.

—¡Estamos un poco ocupados por aquí! —Respondió Xerosic, con nerviosismo, esquivando por los pelos el Mordisco de una Lycanroc forma meridiana que se le había abalanzado. Colress, junto a él, demostraba un interés más grande en los datos de su Tablet que en los enemigos que lo arrinconaban a él y al antiguo científico del Equipo Flare.

Klinklang y Malamar los defendían con dificultad del pequeño ejército de Pokémon (conformado por un Infernape, un Emboar, una Lycanroc, un Whimsicott, un Mothim, un Scyther, una Cinccino, una Azumarill) que el escuadrón de élite de la Fundación Aether, conformado por cuatro soldados, había lanzado contra los dos criminales, uno sumamente alterado y el otro sin siquiera inmutarse.

—¡Mothim, Acróbata!

—¡Azumarill, Minccino, Plumerazo!

Mothim embistió directamente a Malamar después de que éste hubiera usado Doble Rayo contra la Lycanroc que hostigaba a su entrenador, lanzándolo contra la pared con brusquedad, mientras que las dos Pokémon roedoras corrían hacia su enemigo caído para rematarlo.

—¡Colress, apóyame un poco, ¿quieres?! —Le reclamó el pelirrojo al antiguo científico del Equipo Plasma, que se limitó a alzar los ojos por un momento de la pantalla de su dispositivo, suspirando con una ligera molestia.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para que un Infernape que se le había abalanzado por un costado pasara frente a él, y seguidamente musitó:

—Cambio de Marcha y Voltio Cruel.

Klinklang, quien se hubo sacudido ya al Scyther que se aferró en su espalda para acuchillarlo repetidamente con su Corte Furia, hizo girar todavía más rápido sus engranajes y fue rodeado por un aura plateada con matices carmesís. En el segundo siguiente, ya había rodeado su cuerpo entero de electricidad y volado a detener como un resplandor electrizante a Cinccino y a Azumarill, la primera recibiendo la peor parte del ataque. La Pokémon Tipo Normal terminó estrellándose de espaldas contra un escritorio que hizo pedazos ante su aterrizaje, mientras que Azumarill giraba por el suelo antes plantar sus pies en el mismo para recomponerse. Un segundo después, usó su cola como resorte para atacar a Klinklang con Acua Jet, movimiento que el Pokémon metálico resistió como si nada.

Malamar, por su parte, ya se había levantado, aunque tuvo que moverse rápido para eludir los ataques de Emboar, a quien se le unió Infernape, Lycanroc, Whimsicott y Mothim, acorralando al calamar oscuro, quien se amedrentó ligeramente.

—¡Lanzallamas! —Ordenó Xerosic, detrás de su Pokémon, quien al instante exhaló un aliento infernal presurizado. El movimiento de fuego arrasó con todos sus enemigos, pero Infernape y Lycanroc lograron resistirlo y continuar acercándose.

—¡Ultra Puño!/¡Roca Veloz! —Dictaminaron los entrenadores de aquellos Pokémon, que obedecieron sin rechistar.

Los dos movimientos golpearon directamente a Malamar, quien retrocedió ligeramente y cerró un ojo debido al dolor. Había usado sus tentáculos para amortiguar los impactos, pero no por ello dejaban de ser dolorosos.

—¡Psíquico!

Malamar abrió sus ojos, iluminados por una poderosa luz azulada, y antes de que sus enemigos alcanzaran a moverse, fueron brutalmente golpeados por potentes resonancias mentales, que no sólo los dañaron, sino que desorientaron.

—¡Ahora, Psicocorte!

Las cuchillas magenta que Malamar arrojó de sus tentáculos volaron por el aire como flechas, incrustándose en la piel de sus dos oponentes, recibiendo Lycanroc la mayor parte del daño.

—¡Whimsicott, Hoja Afilada! —Urgió rápidamente la entrenadora de Lycanroc, a lo cual su compañera dio un salto e hizo emerger de su cabellera esponjosa un aluvión de hojas afiladas que llovieron sobre Malamar, si éste no las incinera con Lanzallamas.

El Pokémon hada aterrizó entre su compañera derribada y su enemigo, con Infernape, Emboar y Mothim uniéndoseles, el último sufriendo quemaduras por el Lanzallamas que recibió anteriormente.

Bewear cayó de espaldas sobre unos estantes repletos de libros apilados, derribándolos, mientras unos agotados Meowth y Kadabra jadeaban sonoramente, recuperando el aliento. No obstante, tuvieron que moverse para eludir el rayo congelante que su otro enemigo les disparó, pero Kadabra, al descuidarse, recibió la Cuchillada de Absol, quien se había aproximado al Pokémon Psi de un segundo a otro.

Meowth dio un paso atrás cuando Bewear, ya incorporada, se le abalanzó precipitadamente con Cabezazo Zen, esquivándola su pequeño objetivo por los pelos, quien seguidamente contraatacó con Rayo. La electricidad ni siquiera fue capaz de atravesar la aureola rosada de Bewear, la cual en ningún momento detuvo su destructora embestida y arrasó con gran parte del laboratorio ante su alocada carrera. Meowth frunció el ceño, pero sus reflejos le obligaron a reaccionar para esquivar de un salto a Jellicent, quien había sido golpeada fuertemente con el Brillo Mágico de Clefable. Una vez logró deshacerse temporalmente de ese pulpo fantasmal, la hada iba a ayudar a Lopunny, quien tenía ciertas dificultades con Scizor, si Meowth no se le abalanza con Golpes Furia y empieza a arañarle la cara. Clefable gruñó con los ojos cerrados, forcejeando, mientras Lusamine fruncía el ceño.

—Brillo Mágico nuevamente.

—¡Meowth, Rayo!

Los dos Pokémon asintieron, y rodearon sus cuerpos con energía súbitamente, la cual reaccionó con el poder que su enemigo también emanaba y una repentina explosión resultante entre ambos terminó lanzándolo a cada uno a una dirección distinta. Meowth giró cual balón por el suelo, atravesando las sillas y las mesas que se interponían por el suelo, hasta que el pie de su entrenadora lo frenó, dejándolo por completo mareado.

—Eres buena, después de todo. —Admitió. Aunque su cabeza parecía estar fija en Meowth, en realidad miraba a través del visor de su casco a Lusamine, quien sonrió ligeramente. —En serio pensé que ninguno de ustedes sería capaz de ponernos en aprietos.

—¿Eso crees? Esto no es nada. —Replicó Lusamine, dilatando su sonrisa mientras veía de reojo la salida del laboratorio. Siguiendo su mirada, la enmascarada se sobresaltó al divisar a Zyra, arrastrando al herido Faba hacia el pasillo que salía del laboratorio, sacándolo de ese embrollo de combates caóticos.

—¡Maldición…! —Masculló la villana, pero cuando iba a zarandear a Meowth para que recuperara la conciencia y ordenarle perseguir al científico, Clefable acometió contra ambos, usando Metrónomo antes de expulsar una lluvia de estrellas con Rapidez, el ataque elegido por el movimiento utilizado.

Los proyectiles luminosos golpearon tanto a la mujer como a su Pokémon, lanzándolos a ambos contra los fragmentos de unos escritorios destruidos. Ella trató de levantarse luego de que su visión dejara de dar vueltas, pero algo se lo imposibilitó. Al desaturdirse completamente, frunció el ceño al ver los fríos ojos verdes de Lusamine, quien, con un pie sobre su pecho, le impidió el que volviera a incorporarse. Miró a Meowth, a su lado, quien apenas y abrió los ojos cuando Clefable le agarró por la cola, y, usando Tiro Vital gracias a Metrónomo, lo estrelló con brutalidad contra el suelo, terminando por noquearlo.

Kadabra, quien había observado espantado cómo su dueña era atacada, iba a acercarse, si Absol no le llega por detrás con Cuchillada, aventándolo con su cara rodeada de energía contra unas mesas, que se destrozaron y su contenido (libros, artefactos, experimentos) lo sepultaron.

—Arg… —Bufó la mujer, adolorida, pero ignoró aquello cuando Lusamine se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, sin apartar su pie de ella.

—Esto terminó. —Sentenció la rubia, con un destello perturbador en su mirada, pero ni aun así dejaba de ser hermosa. Su enemiga no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, mirando con el rabillo del ojo a Scizor contenido por Bewear, y a Lopunny distrayendo a Jellicent.

Esto se había complicado de más.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Placaje!/¡Mordisco, ahora!

Un nuevo choque entre ambos Pokémon añadió otro cráter al ya irreconocible campo de batalla, pero esta vez, y para el asombro de muchos, Lycanroc terminó cediendo, con las marcas de los colmillos de Arcanine en una de sus patas, pero también con una mirada enfurecida de ojos rojos.

Su adversario, el imponente Arcanine de Kiawe, escupió la sangre del canino que quedó en su boca, y sonrió con suficiencia. Lycanroc mostró los colmillos, pero Ash parecía más serio y pensativo que su Pokémon. Arcanine había demostrado ser uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de Kiawe, a pesar de tratarse de uno relativamente nuevo. Le estaba dando problemas a Lycanroc, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Con sinceridad, no podría asegurar que Pikachu al máximo de sus energías podría vencer a un Pokémon como ese, que pudiera igualar su velocidad y superarlo en fuerza. Sino pensaba en algo pronto, las cosas iban a salírsele de las manos, y si perdía este enfrentamiento, el resultado del combate podría ser uno muy diferente a lo que él esperaba. Lycanroc y Pikachu eran sus cartas de triunfo, pero Turtonator ya había debilitado demasiado al segundo, y sólo contaba ahora con Lycanroc para alcanzar la victoria.

Kiawe, por su parte, sólo miraba reflexivo a Lycanroc, analizando. Por ahora, llevaba la ventaja por la mayor fuerza de Arcanine sobre su rival, al igual que la velocidad de su Pokémon, que también había sido un factor clave. Lycanroc no parecía cansado, ni agobiado por las heridas y quemaduras que lucía su cuerpo debido a los destructivos ataques de Arcanine; su mirada furiosa evidenciaba que su enfado era mayor que su dolor, y eso ya le daba la idea de que no iba a darse por vencido muy próximamente. Suspiró, y sentenció que, por ahora, no había que bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

Un logro algo complicado, pues Arcanine, al igual que todos los Pokémon, tenía un defecto: su innecesario exceso de soberbia. Con solo ver la mirada altanera que le dirigía a su rival, ya era consciente de que lo estaba subestimando sólo por ser más fuerte. Ni aunque le advirtiera sobre no confiarse, su Pokémon seguiría pensando que él era superior a sus rivales, y bajaría la guardia. Un descuido como ese podría costarle el combate entero.

La única solución que le venía a la mente era acabar con Lycanroc lo más rápido posible, y así librarse de la más grande obstaculización a su victoria contra Ash.

E iba a lograrlo de una manera u otra.

—¡Colmillo Ígneo!

—¡Roca Veloz!

La escasa distancia entre ambos cuadrúpedos se cerró en un segundo, y el impacto entre los dos generó tal ráfaga de viento que algunos fueron obligados a cubrirse del polvo que levantó aquel ventarrón. Gruñéndose mutuamente, los dos se negaban a retroceder, presionando a su rival sin menguar sus fuerzas.

Kiawe, que miraba seriamente el choque de poder de los dos Pokémon, arqueó una ceja al divisar la sonrisa de Ash, pero trastabilló al escuchar la orden de él.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Roca Afilada!

—¡Arcanine, cuida…!

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando debajo de ambos Pokémon emergieron unas filosas rocas azules, separándolos, y golpeando vez tras vez a un sorprendido Arcanine, que no alcanzó a defenderse de los ataques. Lycanroc ladró, y se desvaneció en un borroso destello mientras su oponente todavía era golpeado por las rocas, viajando en un segundo a través del campo de batalla hasta situarse a espaldas del majestuoso canino con apariencia que recordaba a un león, quien apenas logró vislumbrar a Lycanroc detrás de él con el rabillo del ojo, antes de sufrir la sólida Roca Veloz del mismo perforando su columna.

Lo que su entrenador más se temía sucedió…

Arcanine rugió de dolor, pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, aguantó su sufrimiento, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Lycanroc no se movió del lomo de Arcanine, ni desincrustó las rocas de su cuerpo de la espalda del canino, ni quitó aquella mirada de ojos rojos completamente neutral y fría que tenía en ese momento, y que preocupaba ligeramente a su entrenador. No obstante, ensanchó los ojos con alarma al vislumbrar apenas un destello de dolor amarillo claro, pero inconfundible. Ash, que también lo había visto, abrió levemente la boca, de repente exaltado.

—¡Lycanroc, corre! ¡YA!

—¡Demasiado tarde! ¡RAYO SOLAR!

—¡ARCANINE! —Bramó el Pokémon Tipo Fuego volteando su cuello hacia Lycanroc para escupir de sus fauces un haz de luz, que no solo dio de lleno en el Pokémon Tipo Roca, sino que lo arrancó de las espaldas de Arcanine y lo arrastró a través del campo de batalla en un fugaz segundo, terminando por chocar contra el muro que separaba a la audiencia de los combatientes…

Un insoportable silencio se alargó por unos minutos, en los que Kiawe y Ash, al igual que todos los presentes, miraron expectantes el agujero en la pared en el que Lycanroc había sido clavado, que era nublado por una pequeña nube de polvo. Arcanine, jadeando un poco y con un hilo de sangre bajando de la herida en su espalda, ladró furioso.

— _¡Qué te pareció eso, cachorro!_ —Exclamó, apoyándose con fuerza en sus piernas para no desplomarse y así mostrar que se encontraba vulnerable. No iba a admitirlo, pero esa Roca Afilada y Roca Veloz le provocaron atroces daños, y bufó por lo bajo al captar que su entrenador no había pasado eso desapercibido, sin importar cuánto fingiera él que se encontraba todavía en condiciones de pelear.

Le lanzó una mirada cortante, como advirtiéndole que ni siquiera se le ocurriera sugerirle descansar. No había terminado con ese Lycanroc.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

—¡LYCAN! —Ni siquiera vio cuándo demonios salió del agujero en la pared.

De un momento a otro, el Placaje de Lycanroc que recibió directamente en la cabeza lo desorientó, obligándolo a retroceder tambaleándose. Intentó fijar su mirada en la borrosa silueta que se plantaba desafiante y enfurecida ante él, pero no lo consiguió antes de que ésta se esfumara en un instante, levantando una pequeña cantidad de polvo del suelo.

—¡Arcanine! —Gritó Kiawe con preocupación cuando su Pokémon recibió una brutal Roca Veloz en el abdomen, haciéndole escupir sangre y saliva, para seguidamente ser rematado con otro Placaje en el rostro, que lo lanzó por los aires.

Lycanroc aterrizó elegante luego de propinar esos ataques, y cuando levantó la mirada, se reveló que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser tan verdes e intensos como siempre, pero su expresión seguía siento fría y calculadora.

Al vislumbrar difícilmente la mirada de su rival, Arcanine sintió como su sangre ardía, aun volando por los cielos debido al golpe que recibió. Logró acomodar su cuerpo en el aire, y una vez tuvo fijo a Lycanroc, se desvaneció en un resplandor veloz, al igual que el canino.

Dos destellos borrosos colisionaron múltiples veces en segundos, generando ondas expansivas que agrandaban los daños a la plataforma de combate y empujaba a los espectadores hacia atrás.

Ash y Kiawe soportaban las súbitas y poderosas ráfagas de viento que levantaban sus Pokémon con cada encuentro, hasta que Lycanroc, en vez de igualar el poder de la Velocidad Extrema de su rival con su Roca Veloz, lo eludió con una agilidad increíble, dejando a Arcanine, que pasó por delante del inmutable Lycanroc, con los ojos como platos.

Un resplandor anaranjado y azuloso lo cegó un momento, antes de sentir cómo el suelo de su pata izquierda delantera se dislocada al recibir la brutalidad del Contraataque de su rival, cuya potencia terminó por despedirlo contra otro de los murales limitadores del campo de batalla. Acabó por completo incrustado en la pared, con la mirada caída, y su extremidad temblando. Kiawe frunció el ceño con preocupación, y ya estaba dirigiendo su mano hacia su Poké Ball, cuando los ojos de Arcanine volvieron a abrirse, brillando con una intensidad abrumadora.

Lycanroc, que lo observaba fijo, cómodamente sentado en el campo devastado, arqueó una ceja, pero tuvo que levantarse de golpe cuando Arcanine hacía reventar el muro cuando salió disparado hacia él. Ni aun así tuvo el chance de esquivar el embate de su contrincante, que destrozó por completo el terreno por el cual avanzaba, levantando además una gran cantidad de polvo a su paso. No se detuvo ahí luego de taclearlo, sino que también mordió con sus colmillos recubiertos de fuego la cola del canino, y de un brusco movimiento, lo estrelló salvajemente contra el suelo, destrozándolo todavía más. Continuó azotando a Lycanroc agarrándolo con su formidable mandíbula para asegurase que no escapase, mientras el lobo forcejeaba al ser golpeado contra el suelo una y otra vez.

Ash frunció el ceño.

—Y bien, Ash, ¿qué harás para…?

—Roca Afilada.

—¡Roc!

Ante los ojos impresionados de Kiawe y Arcanine (el primero tragándose sus palabras) Lycanroc aterrizó sobre sus pies antes de ser golpeado contra el suelo por octava vez por su enemigo, quien ensanchó los ojos con asombro. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente vino cuando el canino encendió su cuerpo con una flamante aura verdosa, antes de enterrar sus patas delanteras en el terreno, e invocar de las entrañas del mismo unas místicas rocas azules, que golpearon reiteradamente a Arcanine, con una potencia que no sólo lo dañó a él, también al campo de batalla. Cada impacto que recibía Arcanine generaba un pequeño temblor que creaba pequeñas fisuras en el suelo, que iban volviéndose más y más grandes con cada roca que emergía, hasta que Arcanine no pudo soportarlo más.

Luego de un último ataque, el canino/león cerró los ojos en el aire, y cayó de espaldas, vencido…

Lycanroc, quien apenas y parecía algo lastimado, miró seriamente a su enemigo derrotado. Seguidamente desvió la mirada, y caminó hacia el costado de su entrenador, quien le felicitó animado por su grandiosa participación.

—Primero Talonflame, y ahora Arcanine. —Silbó el Profesor Kukui con no poca sorpresa; a su vez, el árbitro anunció la victoria de Lycanroc, y que también a Kiawe solo conservaba dos Pokémon, uno de los cuales estaba en un grave estado, al igual que Pikachu. —Lycanroc es, sin duda alguna, uno de los Pokémon más sorprendentes que he visto en mi vida.

—Por supuesto. ¿No lo criaste tú? —Ironizó Burnet, rodeando su brazo con el de él, quien sonrió ligeramente. —Pero lo admito: Ash hizo un fantástico trabajo entrenándolo, y estoy segura de que lograrán llegar lejos en un futuro.

—Sí… así es…. —Murmuró su esposo, encorvándose ligeramente en su asiento, con la barbilla apoyada en sus puños. —Pero veamos qué tan lejos es capaz de llegar ahora.

—Lo hiciste grandioso, Arcanine. Toma un buen descanso. —Le musitó Kiawe a la Poké Ball donde ahora descansaba su Pokémon derrotado, agradeciéndole su participación. Acto seguido, miró serio a Lycanroc, quien, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de las caricias de su entusiasmado entrenador.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser sencillo, que Ash le daría uno de los mayores desafíos de su vida, pero nunca imaginó que su rival lo impulsara hasta este punto… el punto, en el que se encontraba completamente acorralado. Fundaba sus esperanzas en su siguiente Pokémon, porque, si éste era derrotado, todo estaría perdido para él, y su participación en la Liga Pokémon de Alola, aunque notable, no sería tan trascendental como él… como todos sus familiares esperaban.

Su hermana y sus padres lo apoyaban. Sus amigos, aunque también animaban a Ash, estaban de igual forma de su lado. Tenía que continuar luchando, por ellos. Por sus Pokémon, que se habían esforzado mucho por llevarlo a él hasta allí… Por él mismo, por su orgullo como entrenador. Iba a vencer, de una forma u otra.

—Has dado un buen espectáculo, Ash. —Confesó, llamando la atención del aludido junto a su Pokémon. —Debo admitir que me tienes contra las cuerdas. Aunque era predecible, viniendo de alguien como tú. —El entrenador especializado en Pokémon Tipo Fuego cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, éstos brillaban con un fuego ardiente, reflejando el alma incandescente de aquel joven, lista para salir con todo su fulgor. —Pero te equivocas al pensar que esto ya ha terminado. ¡Salazzle, yo te elijo!

Kiawe arrojó con fuerza la Lujo Ball que contenía a la Pokémon susodicha, que miró a Lycanroc con su sonrisa seductora. Ash mostró una sonrisa de emoción, al igual que Lycanroc, quien de un salto, volvió al campo de batalla.

—No te confíes. —Le advirtió Kiawe en voz baja a su Pokémon, quien al oírlo, alargó aún más su sonrisa, con un reflejo divertido en sus ojos. —¡Prepárate, Ash!

—¡SÍ! —Replicó Ash, casi gritando, mientras alargaba una mano hacia su objetivo. —¡Roca Veloz, ahora!

—¡Canroc! —Rugió Lycanroc al salir disparado hacia su rival, quien ni siquiera se movió.

—¡Sorpresa! —Pero un segundo después, se había esfumado en un destello brilloso.

Lycanroc ensanchó los ojos cuando Salazzle apareció frente a él, con una velocidad mayor de la que había podido ver, y recibió bruscamente el ataque de la Pokémon venenosa, que lo deslumbró momentáneamente mientras lo lanzaba hacia atrás por la potencia del mismo, dejándolo algo adolorido.

—¡Ahora, Onda Tóxica!

—¡Lycanroc! ¡Levántate!

Salazzle hizo una pose coqueta con una esfera de veneno en cada mano, las cuales unió en una sola mucho más grande, que terminó por rodearla como un aura tóxica antes de expulsarla hacia Lycanroc, quien ensanchó los ojos mientras se levantaba, sin tener el tiempo justo para evadirlo…

—¡Lycanroc! —Gritó Ash con preocupación cuando su Pokémon fue ahogado por la ola de veneno, que seguidamente estalló con fuerza, expulsando al lobo por los aires. —¡LYCANROC!

Al oír la voz de su entrenador, Lycanroc abrió de golpe los ojos, y, dando una voltereta en el aire, aterrizó de pie luego de descender súbitamente, retumbando el suelo poderosamente al posar sus patas sobre el mismo. Ladró entonces con una gran intensidad, la cual se materializó como un aura verdosa que empezó a rodearlo, que seguidamente concentró en sus patas para invocar un delante de él varias rocas azuladas, que fueron emergiendo gradualmente en línea recta de camino a Salazzle, pero a una velocidad notable.

La reptil se limitó a soltar una risita antes de moverse fuera del camino de la Roca Afilada, al tiempo que reunía entre sus colmillos una poderosa energía añil. Ash detectó el ceño fruncido de Lycanroc, así que supuso que él también había visto lo mismo que él, y también intuyó que tenía la misma idea que él de qué hacer para contrarrestarlo.

—¡Pulso Dragón!

—¡Salaz! —Bramó Salazzle al tiempo que expulsaba de su boca un poderoso rayo de energía añil que tomó la forma de un dragón mientras se aproximaba hacia Lycanroc, quien cerró los ojos un momento.

La Pokémon sonrió complacida al ver que su poderoso movimiento iba a atinar, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al vislumbrar confusamente el color rojo que adquirieron los ojos de Lycanroc una vez volvió a abrirlos, para luego desaparecer del trayecto del Pulso Dragón el segundo siguiente.

Escuchando atentamente, Salazzle adivinó los movimientos de Lycanroc y tuvo dar un giro hacia un costado para eludir la Roca Veloz del mismo, pero no alcanzó a moverse cuando el lobo la embistió con Placaje en su espalda. Ella cayó arrodillada, con sus ojos cerrados debido al color, pero cuando los abrió, ardían con una fuerza vigorosa, que ardió a su alrededor como una nova de fuego que iba expandiéndose más y más, sobresaltando a Lycanroc y a Ash.

—¡Sofoco! —Gritó alarmado el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, y su Pokémon frunció el ceño, e intentó alejarse.

No obstante, Salazzle no iba permitirlo, y multiplicó de golpe la potencia de su movimiento Tipo Fuego, a tal punto que atrapó a Lycanroc en el interior de sus flamas antes de que éste alcanzara a moverse de su sitio…

El rugido de dolor de Lycanroc resonó entre el fuego, antes de que el Sofoco detonara con la fuerza del sol, generando una explosión ardiente que se extendió hacia el cielo, convirtiendo el campo de batalla en un manantial infernal por unos segundos, para luego apagarse con la misma velocidad con la que apareció…

La mayor parte del público se escondió para evitar resultar heridos por las llamas, y cuando éstas se extinguieron, volvieron a incorporarse en sus asientos, algunos tosiendo debido al fuego que había inundado la zona. El campo de batalla estaba completamente nublado, por lo cual no podía discernirse qué había ocurrido con exactitud.

Los estudiantes de la Escuela Pokémon sólo esperaban que sus amigos se encontraran bien, aunque también se encontraban ansiosos por descubrir qué sucedió con Lycanroc luego de un ataque de esa magnitud.

El humo fue espesándose de a poco, llegándose a ver a los mareados Kiawe y Ash, que habían salido despedidos contra la pared a sus espaldas por la fuerza del estallido, al igual que el pobre árbitro, cuyos ojos giraban como espirales.

Gradualmente, la elegante silueta de Salazzle fue visible a través del humo, jadeando ligeramente, pero en general, se veía ilesa; quizás algo agotada por usar tanto poder abruptamente en un solo ataque.

Lycanroc seguía invisible, con la mayoría de los miembros del público buscándolo por doquier con cierta dificultad en el campo inundado de humo.

Ash pareció oír vagamente un quejido proveniente de su Pokémon, y se sobresaltó. Esforzando la vista, suspiró profundamente al divisar a Lycanroc, algo chamuscado, manteniéndose a duras penas en posición de combate. Muchos jadearon sorprendidos al descubrir que el lobo podía mantenerse en pie después de estar en contacto con tal fuente de calor, pero los amigos del joven de Pueblo Paleta no estaban sorprendidos.

—Je. Esperaba algo así de Lycanroc. —Dijo Mallow con una sonrisa, a lo que Tsareena, a su lado, asintió.

—Sí, pero te equivocas si piensas que no sigue siendo increíble. —Replicó Sophocles, sonriendo. —Lycanroc es asombroso.

—Siempre lo ha sido. —Musitó Lilly con nostalgia, recordando cuando lo usó contra el Clefable de su madre cuando ésta había sido secuestrada por Nihilego.

—¿Sigue de pie? —Susurró Kiawe con molestia. —¿Es que acaso no se da por vencido? Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. ¡Derríbalo con Sorpresa!

—¡Lycanroc, salta! —Indicó Ash al instante. Su Pokémon obedeció casi de inmediato al reflexionar sus piernas y catapultarse hacia el cielo, evadiendo por los pelos el fugaz manotazo de Salazzle, quien bufó con cierto desagrado. —¡Ahora, Roca Veloz!

Sin dudar ni un instante, Lycanroc se rodeó por una ligera aura gris, que encendió las rocas de su cuello al momento en el que descendió hacia Salazzle hecho una bala. La reptil ensanchó sus ojos al verlo caer sobre ella tan repentinamente, pero logró moverse a tiempo, serpenteando rápidamente para alejarse de la zona de impacto donde Lycanroc aterrizó cual meteoro, destrozando el suelo. El lobo frunció levemente el ceño, y fijó con una rápida ojeada a Salazzle, deslizándose con celeridad por el campo de batalla, en dirección a su entrenador. Sus rocas volvieron a iluminarse, pero esta vez, Kiawe estaba preparado.

—¡Ahora, Onda Tóxica!

Antes de tener la posibilidad de moverse de su sitio para perseguir a Salazzle, ésta se le abalanzó con la espalda rodeada por un aura de veneno, que expulsó hacia Lycanroc como una ola. El canino no reaccionó a tiempo, y el veneno terminó por ahogarlo por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión, logró envenenarlo.

—Diablos… —Masculló Ash, apesadumbrado.

—¡Perfecto! —Se soliviantó Kiawe, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. —¡No importa lo poderoso que sea Lycanroc; el veneno terminará por restar toda su energía hasta que ya no pueda continuar luchando! ¡Muy bien hecho, Salazzle!

Salazzle se limitó a guiñarle el ojo a su entrenador, quien la miró incómodo al pasársele su entusiasmo, y luego, la Pokémon reptil fijó sus ojos en su víctima envenenada, que ya se balanceaba ligeramente por la potente presión del veneno en su cuerpo.

—Pero no nos descuidemos todavía. —Ash ni siquiera había abierto su boca para soltar algún comando, cuando los ojos de Kiawe relampaguearon. —¡Sorpresa!

—¡Salaz! —Bramó la Pokémon Tipo Veneno y Fuego, atravesando la distancia entre ella y Lycanroc casi en un segundo para golpearlo directamente en el rostro con su brazo bañado en una resplandeciente luz blanquecina.

Lycanroc rodó por el suelo con brusquedad, e iba a ponerse de pie si el veneno no lo ralentiza el tiempo suficiente como para que Salazzle lograra rematarlo con Pulso Dragón, movimiento que lo golpeó y arrastró contra una de las paredes del campo de batalla, incrustándolo en ella.

—¡Lycanroc! —Gritó Ash, preocupado, y más cuando Salazzle corrió con velocidad hacia el inmóvil Pokémon Tipo Roca, agarrándolo por la cola antes de azotarlo contra el suelo.

Ash apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, consciente de que si la situación seguía así, iba a terminar perdiendo. Aunque llevaba una inmensa ventaja, Salazzle podría resultar algo problemática para sus otros dos Pokémon, y aunque él no era de quienes no permiten a sus Pokémon inexpertos luchar, en estas circunstancias prefería que Lycanroc venciera a Salazzle y Pikachu terminara su combate contra Turtonator, sobrándole esos dos Pokémon para ganar el combate sin preocupaciones.

Pero no iba a ser así de sencillo.

—¡Contraataque!

Devolviendo todo el daño provocado, Salazzle salió despedida a través del campo de batalla, pasando a centímetros sobre la cabeza de su entrenador, antes de colisionar contra la pared a las espaldas del mismo. Sin embargo, y para la sorpresa de muchos, logró acomodarse en el aire para aterrizar sobre el muro con sus pies, y usar la superficie rocosa como resorte para catapultarse de nuevo contra Lycanroc, repotenciando su velocidad con Sorpresa para tomar desapercibido al aturdido lobo, a quien sujetó por el cuello y estampó contra el suelo con una fuerza sorprendente, fragmentándolo todavía más.

Lycanroc, temblando visiblemente a causa del veneno, y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su sien, apenas logró abrir los ojos para mirar a los de su rival, quien sonrió con arrogancia mientras su cuerpo era encendido por llamas infernales.

—¡LYCANROC! —Vociferó Ash con alarma, al tiempo que toda el área en la que Lycanroc se encontraba estalló en una bola de fuego, la cual se extinguió casi instantáneamente para convertirse en una nube de humo…

De la cual, emergió Salazzle de un elegante salto, con un gañido triunfante, mientras exhibía entre sus garras el cuerpo inconsciente de Lycanroc, ante la mirada incrédula de todos, pero más de Ash.

El humo se deshizo con rapidez, y cuando Salazzle aterrizó, haciendo un chistoso baile de victoria, lanzó a Lycanroc ante los pies de Ash, quien miró a su Pokémon todavía sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. Kiawe soltó un suspiro de alivio junto a una sonrisa satisfecha. Sin Lycanroc en su camino, todo esto sería mucho más sencillo.

Salazzle parecía todavía tener mucha energía, así que se aseguraría de aprovecharla todo en lo que cabía para continuar presionando sobre los otros tres Pokémon de Ash. Sin embargo, aún tenía una notable desventaja que debía disminuir: Lycanroc había provocado un daño irreparable en su equipo, y si no iba con cuidado todos sus esfuerzos se arruinarían.

Ash, sin decir ninguna palabra, regresó a Lycanroc a su Poké Ball, susurrándole su felicitación por su gran trabajo, antes de guardarlo en su cinturón. Luego suspiró. Estaba en problemas.

Salazzle estaba casi en perfectas condiciones; Lycanroc no consiguió dañarla lo suficiente como para que alguno de sus otros Pokémon la derrotara sin hacer un titánico esfuerzo. Sus otros dos Pokémon eran completamente inhábiles en combates, pues nunca habían peleado contra otro Pokémon, al menos, no tan fuerte como esa Salazzle. Miró de soslayo a Pikachu, a su lado, quien lo observaba expectante, aunque también preocupado. Él también tenía dudas sobre si sus compañeros serían capaces de debutar por primera vez en combate en uno de este nivel.

Respirando profundamente, cogió una esfera oculta en su mochila, y con solo una imagen de ella bastó a que Kiawe ensanchara los ojos…

Una Ente Ball.

Susurrándole ciertas palabras a la Poké Ball especial, Ash la aventó hacia el campo de batalla. La esfera se abrió en el aire, y expulsó su contenido a modo de un vómito de luz, que tomó la forma de un curioso Pokémon, que aunque la mayoría no logró reconocer, los amigos y conocidos del azabache lo identificaron al instante. ¿Cómo confundir a aquel pequeño ente morado con el que ya habían interactuado en el pasado?

—¡Es Poipole! —Exclamó Mallow, levantándose de su asiento de la impresión. El pequeño Ultraente dio giros de cabeza en el aire, riendo risueñamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos. —Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo regresó?

—S-Sorprendente… —Expuso Sophocles, igual de asombrado. —¿No estaba ya en su mundo? ¿Por qué volvió?

—Para luchar por última vez al lado de Ash. —Contestó una voz desconocida, y cuando el grupo volteó, se encontraron con Gladion, en la fila de asientos detrás de la suya, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa. —Él mismo visitó el Altar del Sol para pedirle a Nebi abrir un Ultraumbral hacia su mundo. El resto fue relativamente fácil.

—¿Hermano…? —Murmuró Lilly, sorprendida.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —Preguntó Lana, curiosa.

—Yo estaba entrenando allí cuando él llegó haciendo alboroto. —Contestó el rubio de ojos verdes, haciendo una mueca al recordar el incidente. —Llamó mucho la atención del Kommo-o Dominante, junto a los Hakamo-o y Jangmo-o. Tuve que intervenir para evitar que resultara aplastado por una estampida de dragones furiosos.

—Típico de Ash. —Comentó Mallow con una risita.

—¿Estás listo para tu combate contra Tilo? —Inquirió Lilly, a lo que Gladion se limitó a asentir.

—Aunque no estoy preocupado. Silvally es mucho más poderoso ahora, y el resto de mis Pokémon también. Estoy seguro de que no será complicado.

—Recuerda que Tilo logró vencer a Ash en el pasado. —Señaló Lana.

—Sí, pero fue Rowlet quien luchó. —Replicó Sophocles. —Y contra su forma evolucionada, así que el que perdiera no era imposible, aunque sea un Pokémon de Ash.

—Como sea. —Bufó Gladion, fingiendo desinterés. Su hermana le miró fijamente unos segundos, hasta que él percibió su mirada. —¿Sucede algo, Lilly?

—No… Nada. —Respondió ella, desviando rápidamente la mirada con una expresión apenada. —Sólo tuve… un mal presentimiento.

—¿Mal presentimiento? ¿Por Ash? —Preguntó Mallow, a lo que la rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza, meditativa.

—Es solo que… —Lilly se mordió el labio, pero luego agitó la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. —Olvídenlo. Mejor prestemos atención. El combate ya comenzó.

El resto intercambió miradas confundidas y preocupadas, pero no dijeron nada más al respecto, y volvieron a concentrarse en la batalla que ya se estaba desarrollando… Sin sospechar la catástrofe que ocurriría en pocas horas.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Doble Rueda.

—¡Doble Equipo!

Klingklang retrocedió rápidamente para eludir el Golpe Calor de Emboar, quien siguió avanzando al no poder frenar a tiempo hasta chocar contra uno de los muros del laboratorio. Sin embargo, cuando el Pokémon Tuerca había fijado a Scyther y pensaba atacarlo al iluminar sus engranajes, el insecto se dividió a sí mismo en docenas de clones ilusorios que atestaron toda la sala. Los discos plateados que Klinklang disparó solo atravesaron a unas cuantas de las copias, pero el original, junto a muchos otros, empezó a correr alocadamente alrededor del Pokémon metálico, confundiéndolo.

—¡Whimsicott, Brillo Mágico! ¡Lycanroc, Lanzarrocas! —Ordenó una de los miembros del escuadrón de élite, a lo que sus dos Pokémon obedecieron al pie de la letra al atacar al Pokémon de Colress por la espalda, haciéndole trastabillar. No obstante, ambas fueron alcanzadas por el Lanzallamas de Malamar, quien seguidamente disparó un Doble Rayo contra Mothim y Azumarill, impidiéndoles acercarse.

Sin embargo, Scyther seguía acechando al desorientado Klinklang, y cuando éste se precipitó en atacar a uno de los clones con Giga Impacto, fallar, y estrellarse contra una pared, el Pokémon Tipo Bicho y Volador encontró el momento exacto para actuar. Por orden, de su entrenador, aceleró con Ataque Rápido mientras sus guadañas eran fugazmente iluminadas por una energía verde claro, y cuando Colress logró divisar al único Scyther que se dirigía hacia su Pokémon aturdido, fue demasiado tarde. El científico frunció el ceño cuando la navaja de la mantis perforó el metal entre las tuercas de su Pokémon, quien soltó un crujido metálico a como de quejido de dolor. Sus engranajes se detuvieron a causa de la cuchilla obstaculizando su marcha, y por ello Klinklang no pudo ni siquiera levitar para recuperarse del daño provocado por el insecto encaramado a él, quien sonreía siniestramente al empujar todavía más su guadaña para seguir atravesando el metal que conformaba el cuerpo de Klinklang.

Colress soltó una exclamación impaciente, a lo que el dueño de Scyther (un hombre fornido con pelo verde y gafas oscuras), con su Mothim ocupado recuperándose del Doble Rayo de Malamar, sonrió con malicia.

—¿Te molesta, cerebrito? ¡Eso es lo que te ganas por atreverte a infiltrarte en nuestros cuarteles! —Mugió el hombre, a lo que su Scyther empujó todavía más su extremidad dentro de Klinklang, quien se estremeció ligeramente.

—Tus palabras no me molestan. —Replicó Colress con completa tranquilidad, casi desinteresado. —Pero sí me incomoda que mis Pokémon sufran innecesariamente. Cambio de Marcha.

Los ojos del humano y Pokémon se abrieron de golpe, cuando las tuercas de Klinklang cambiaron de rumbo súbitamente, girando en dirección contraria con mucha más fuerza, destrozando de paso el miembro de Scyther que se entrometía en su proceso. El insecto bramó de dolor, arrancando al instante su extremidad dañada del cuerpo de su rival, quien, aparentemente enojado, iluminó sus engranajes para expulsar de ellos dos discos de luz contra el insecto, callándolo violentamente y quitándoselo de encima. Scyther cayó de espaldas contra un escritorio destrozado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin ser capaz de volver a levantarse.

—Ahora, trágate tus palabras. —Resopló Colress, a lo que su Pokémon asintió mientras volvía a levitar. —¿Cómo vas, Xerosic?

—¡Cállate y ayúdame! —Le increpó el aludido, agachándose de golpe para eludir el Giro Fuego de Infernape, quien seguidamente iluminó sus puños por una luz blanquecina, para luego abalanzársele al científico. Hubiera logrado golpearlo, si un Crobat no interviene, rápido como una sombra, y lo golpea con Ala de Acero.

El primate cayó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor, pero se levantó casi al instante para contraatacar con una feroz Rueda Fuego que barrió por completo a Crobat, arrastrándolo con él a través del mobiliario del laboratorio hasta estamparlo contra una pared del mismo. Crobat gruñó adolorido, pero se desembarazó del Inicial de Sinnoh usando Veneno X, deshaciendo el fuego que lo rodeaba, para seguidamente rematarlo con una tormenta de Tajo Aéreo que emergían de sus alas como un enjambre embravecido, perforando la piel del primate, quien gimió de dolor antes de caer inconsciente, con horribles cortaduras por todo su cuerpo.

Crobat le escupió con molestia, y fijó sus ojos ahora en Cinccino, que corría en dirección al ya jadeante Xerosic. Con suma precisión, disparó desde sus alas dos cortes cruzados de energía morada que envió hacia la chinchilla rápidamente, la cual recibió el movimiento venenoso de lleno y rodó por el suelo antes de estrellarse contra un estante, que se le vino encima.

Malamar, luego de atacar con Psicocorte a una molesta Whimsicott, frenándolo así temporalmente, retrocedió para situarse espalda con espalda con su compañero murciélago, ambos algo agotados por estas peleas.

Klinklang iba a unírseles, si Emboar no arremete contra él como un loco furioso, aplastándolo contra la pared usando Machada con la fuerza de un camión. Colress volvió a fruncir el ceño, e iba a ordenar a su Pokémon usar Voltio Cruel, si sus enemigos no se le adelantan.

—¡Ahora, Emboar! ¡Empujón!

Vez tras vez, el Pokémon metálico recibió decenas de palmadas repotenciadas de energía vital, que explotaban contra su cuerpo como un aluvión de meteoritos a medida de que la pared a sus espaldas iba fisurándose más y más. No obstante, Klinklang seguía luchando para librarse de su prisión de escombros, a pesar de que Emboar lo incrustaba cada vez más en la misma con cada golpe.

Colress iba a abrir la boca para ordenar algo, pero, nuevamente adelantándose a sus indicaciones, el entrenador de Emboar e Infernape volvió a comandar.

—¡AHORA! ¡Puño Fuego!

Emboar retrocedió un paso para recargar su puño de flamas, y una vez consiguió reunir el fuego suficiente, cargó contra su enemigo en un sólido puñetazo infernal, que terminó por reventar la pared de par en par, por la cual emergió como un cohete Klinklang, quien terminó clavado en la pared del pasillo junto al laboratorio, sin moverse.

—¡Bien hecho, Em…! —Iba a felicitar el hombre a su serio Pokémon, cuando un borrón azul grisáceo voló de un segundo a otro hacia Emboar, quien se percató de éste cuando ya lo tenía enfrente.

Un instante después, un golpe seguido de una descarga de energía psíquica lo dejó fuera de combate, cayendo de espaldas sobre el linóleo del suelo del laboratorio.

—Tsk. Esto se está prolongando de más. —Bufó Colress, cuyo Metagross había sido materializado en el campo de batalla, gruñendo ligeramente luego de que la energía rosada que lo rodeaba se apagó por completo. —Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de apartarse y dejar de interferir?

—¡Jamás! —Replicó el hombre mientras regresaba a Emboar a su Poké Ball. Dirigió su mano casi al instante hacia su cinturón para buscar otra Poké Ball, cuando Metagross apareció de golpe frente a él.

—Creo que no me entendiste… —Dijo Colress con un brillo oscuro en sus gafas. — **No deseamos más interrupciones.**

El hombre reculó de sorpresa y horror, pero no escapó de la embestida de una de las patas de Metagross, quien terminó por estrellarlo bruscamente contra la pared; aunque solo había utilizado una fracción de su fuerza fue suficiente como para que el hombre quedara tirado en el piso, inconsciente.

—¡Félix! —Gritó una de las mujeres de aquel grupo, e iba a acercarse si su Lycanroc no se lo impide a tiempo para evitar por los pelos el Psicocorte de Malamar.

—Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. —Masculló Xerosic, pateando a Azumarill fuera de su camino. —Crobat, Tijera X. Malamar, Lanzallamas.

El murciélago de cuatro alas apareció de un segundo al otro enfrente de la aterrorizada Azumarill, quien recibió ambos tajos directamente y con un daño crítico que no pudo soportar, desplomándose fuera de combate. Malamar, por su parte, expelió de su hocico un aliento de llamas contra la entrenadora de Lycanroc, cuyo Pokémon quiso empujarla fuera del camino, pero su pata dañada no se lo permitió. Se limitó a ladrar alarmada, en el momento en el que el aliento de fuego iba a engullirlas a ambas…

Si un viento rosado no las saca del camino a tiempo.

Whimsicott, evocando un pequeño ventarrón místico, había apartado a su entrenadora y compañera fuera del rumbo del peligroso Lanzallamas, para luego suspirar aliviada. No se percató de que así había llamado de más la atención de sus enemigos…

Crobat se materializó detrás de ella, y con un tajo verdoso que propinó con una de sus alas, Whimsicott cayó arrodillada, con sus esponjosos mechones de pelo y sangre cayendo con ella al piso. Cerró los ojos debido al dolor, y quiso voltearse para confrontar al murciélago, pero ésta la remató con un sablazo azulado de otra de sus alas, con el cual, cortó parte de su rostro y torso, manchando con su sangre la pared a su lado.

—¡Whimsicott! —Gritó la entrenadora de la hada, incorporándose rápidamente para correr hacia su Pokémon.

La horrorizada Whimsicott se quedó como estupefacta unos momentos, sin reaccionar, mientras su mirada se volteaba lentamente hacia un cristal roto en el suelo, en el cual observó sus terribles heridas. Un segundo después, se había desplomado inconsciente en los brazos de su entrenadora, quien llegó justo a tiempo para atraparla. Con una mirada seria y profundamente preocupada, la regresó a su Poké Ball para seguidamente intentar sacar otra, si Crobat no aparece frente a ella y le propina una estocada de sus alas en el abdomen, acortándole la respiración de golpe.

Resintiendo el dolor en su estómago, la mujer cayó sobre su costado, y cerró los ojos.

—¡LYCAN! —Aulló Lycanroc con preocupación, y empezó a correr hacia su entrenadora; pero en el camino fue interceptado por el brutal Puño Meteoro de Metagross y terminó incrustada firmemente en una pared.

Metagross la observó unos momentos. Su movimiento había bastado para romper unos cuantos de sus huesos y estaba sólidamente afirmada al muro, así que, aunque todavía estaba consciente y forcejeaba débilmente, no debía preocuparse por que intentara otra tontería. Restándole importancia, fue a la caza de otra víctima.

Mothim se desplomó ante un ya exhausto Malamar, quien lo azotó fuera de su camino para que golpeara directamente en la cara a su entrenador, quien cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza contra el extremo de un escritorio, noqueándose instantáneamente antes de que sacara otra Poké Ball.

El calamar miró fijamente a ese entrenador inconsciente unos segundos, antes de moverse bruscamente a un lado para eludir una andanada de estrellas doradas, las cuales viraron repentinamente para golpearlo en la espalda de todas formas. El irritado Pokémon Tipo Psíquico gruñó, y miró enfurecido a la adolorida Cinccino que había surgido de los escombros del estante al que había sido lanzada anteriormente.

Malamar, respirando profundamente para no lanzar sin querer algún movimiento mortal, levantó uno de sus tentáculos, cuyo extremo fue rodeado por una luz magenta. Seguidamente, una flecha de energía voló de su extremidad hacia la Pokémon Tipo Normal, incrustándose en su pecho. Los ojos de Cinccino y de su entrenadora se abrieron como platos, pero la chinchilla no hizo más de desplomarse luego de perder algo de sangre. No iba a intentar nada más después de eso.

Su entrenadora soltó un grito de preocupación, y nerviosamente sacó la Poké Ball de Cinccino para regresarla dentro. Acto seguido, echó mano a una nueva Poké Ball, pero no alcanzó a lanzarla antes de que Malamar se abalanzara contra ella, embistiéndola como un torpedo. El golpe terminó siendo lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarla inconsciente, y la mujer se desplomó sin un gemido.

No obstante, Malamar, ya demasiado agotado, también se desplomó, jadeante, pero rápidamente fue convertido en energía que posteriormente fue absorbida por su Poké Ball en mano de su entrenador, quien la colocó en su cinturón luego de que Crobat se reuniera con él, Colress y su Metagross.

Sin decir una palabra, los dos científicos se miraron mutuamente y asintieron.

Era hora de terminar con esta misión.

—¿Terminar? —Por su parte, la villana enmascarada seguía contenida por Lusamine, que seguía mirándola con una expresión fría y perturbadora. —Lo siento, cariño… —De pronto, unas líneas luminosas iluminaron varias partes de su traje negro, fuentes de energía que lo atravesaban, y otorgaban a su portadora una fuerza sobrehumana.

Con ella, la enmascarada no hizo más que empujar a Lusamine para apartarla de su camino, a lo que la rubia la miró completamente sorprendida.

—Pero esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. Esto apenas inicia. —Rió la criminal, cerrando y abriendo sus puños enguantados al sentir la presión en sus músculos debido a la energía que adquirían de su traje. —Y por cierto, deberías ver alrededor.

Frunciendo el ceño, Lusamine obedeció disimuladamente al echar una ojeada a sus Pokémon.

Clefable acababa de recibir un poderoso Hidrobomba de parte de Jellicent, que la empujó contra la pared. Intentó despegarse de ella, pero la Ventisca del Pokémon fantasmal se lo impidió. Cerrando los ojos para soportar el absoluto frío que la recorría, siguió luchando para moverse, pero Jellicent se adentró dentro de su propio movimiento y llegó a ella antes de que lograra apartarse del sitio en el que la Ventisca surtía más efecto, rodeándola firmemente con sus tentáculos. Estrujándola como si fuera una manzana, Jellicent doblegó a Clefable en un asfixiante abrazo, arrancándole un grito de dolor final antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de forcejear.

Lopunny midió fuerzas con Scizor al tratar de igualar el Corte Furia del insecto metálico con su Puño Fuego, pero la mantis terminó desvaneciéndose en un segundo para reaparecer detrás de la coneja y hundirle en la columna con Ala de Acero. Lopunny soltó un quejido de dolor, pero rodeó sus puños de hielo y tocó con ellos las alas metalizadas de su enemigo, congelando su espalda por completo. Scizor frunció el ceño, y como represalia, incrustó su pinza en el abdomen de Lopunny, haciéndola gruñir del dolor; pero lo peor vino cuando su tenaza se iluminó con una luz plateada en el estómago de la coneja, y cuando ésta se percató, su enemigo ya había hecho estallar su Foco Resplandor a esa distancia contra su abdomen, disparándola a través de la habitación, hasta colisionar contra un muro lejano, sin tener las fuerzas necesarias para volver a moverse.

Absol y Bewear hubieran apoyado a sus aliados, si Metagross y Crobat no hubieran intervenido. El Pokémon Catástrofe se abalanzó contra el primero con Cuchillada, pero sus garras no fueron capaces de atravesar el metal del cuerpo de su adversario, quien contraatacó con completa tranquilizar utilizando Cabezazo Zen. Absol reculó rodando por el suelo, y Bewear lo reemplazó acometiendo contra el Pokémon Tipo Acero y Psíquico con Golpe Bis. No obstante, el primero de sus puñetazos fue detenido por la Tijera X de Crobat, desorientándolo el tiempo suficiente como para que el murciélago lograra rematarla con Veneno X, apartándola de su camino. El Pokémon Tipo Veneno y Volador fue interceptado por el Rayo Hielo de Absol, quien posteriormente le disparó un Psicocorte, que fue destrozado en medio camino por el Puño Meteoro de Metagross, quien aumentó nuevamente su velocidad gracias a Agilidad. El Pokémon Psíquico fijó sus ojos atemorizantes en Absol, quien no se amedrentó y atacó con Bola Sombra. Con otro puñetazo metalizado, Metagross destrozó el proyectil sombrío, y rodeándose con rocas flotantes que aparecieron de la nada, contraatacó con una sólida Avalancha al expulsar aquellos proyectiles pétreos contra el Pokémon Tipo Siniestro, que recibió cada uno de los disparos, uno por uno pero en sucesión rápida, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y cayó fuera de combate. Bewear pareció enojarse al ver esto, y con Puño Drenaje se quitó a Crobat de encima, estampándolo contra una pared, para luego arremeter contra Metagross usando Derribo. Sin embargo, su enemigo lo contrarrestó con su Puño Meteoro, y los dos retrocedieron ante la fuerza del otro. El oso de peluche rugió con aparente furia que no expresaba en su sereno rostro, y blandió sus brazos rodeados de energía añil para golpear directamente en la cara a Metagross, quien frunció el ceño al recibir ambos puñetazos y contraatacó con un fugaz Cabezazo Zen, que Bewear logró igualar con el mismo movimiento. Ambos se mantuvieron forcejeando unos segundos, hasta que Crobat se dignó en desequilibrar la balanza al atacar a Bewear por la espalda con Tajo Aéreo. El oso trastabilló un segundo debido a las cuchilladas que su espalda sufrió, pero ese transcurso fue suficiente como para que Metagross destrozara por completo su defensa, y la golpeara con la fuerza de un meteoro. Bewear rugió de dolor mientras Metagross la arrollaba a través del pobre laboratorio, hasta que su rival percibió que el rugido de agonía se convirtió en un gemido de dolor, así que se detuvo, y observó, en efecto, que su objetivo ya estaba neutralizado…

Lusamine observó en un instante la situación de cada uno de sus Pokémon sin creérselo. Sin creer que había sido derrotada, y ni siquiera se percató de ello. Volvió a la realidad cuando su enemiga se puso de pie, sonriendo siniestramente detrás del visor de su casco.

—¿Qué se siente fracasar de esta forma, Lusamine? —Preguntó, energizando su brazo izquierdo de una poderosa energía. —¿Qué se siente que la mayor catástrofe que este mundo haya iniciado en tus mismas instalaciones… y no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo?

Y sin más, la enmascarada propinó en el abdomen de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether un brutal puñetazo que despidió a su víctima a través del laboratorio. Lusamine, con los ojos muy abiertos, no dijo ni hizo ni una mueca de dolor, hasta colisionar con un fuerte estruendo en la pared junto a la puerta del laboratorio, y cayó luego al suelo sin un gemido.

La antagonista, jadeando ligeramente, dejó de hacer fluir aquella energía por su cuerpo a través de su traje, limpiándose el polvo del mismo con una mano mientras que con la otra regresaba a sus Pokémon de regreso a sus Poké Balls.

—Espero que estén satisfechos, señores. —Dijo a sus socios, que se acercaron a ella luego de regresar a sus respectivos Pokémon. —Han dejado escapar a nuestro objetivo.

—No ha abandonado el edificio aún. —Replicó Colress, sin mirarla al fijar sus ojos en su Tablet. —He hackeado el sistema de seguridad nuevamente como lo hice para entrar, pero esta vez, cerré puerta tras puerta de las instalaciones para ralentizar los movimientos de esa mujer que se llevó a nuestro objetivo hasta el helipuerto. Ahora mismo, estoy impidiendo que el vehículo emprenda vuelo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo podré contenerlos.

—Perfecto. Buen trabajo. —Murmuró sin sobresaltarse la mujer, y caminó elegantemente hacia la salida. —Espero que los documentos que conseguimos sigan intactos.

—En efecto. —Asintió Xerosic, sacando de su chaqueta un sobre donde guardaba todos los informes de importancia que encontraron en el laboratorio. —Ahora, no hay más tiempo que perder. Dirijámonos de inmediato a terminar con este desastre de una vez.

—Como gustes. —La enmascarada siguió avanzando, seguida de cerca por sus compañeros, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la mujer inconsciente tirada a un lado de la puerta con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca.

Sonrió, y continuó caminando sin perturbarse, consciente que después de esto, todo estaría acabado.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Y… tampoco terminé la batalla entre Kiawe y Ash en este episodio :P vale, también me quedó bastante largo, así que prometo que esta vez, en el cuarto sí acabará de una buena vez ese combate. Creo que me emocioné de más, pero ya estoy cansado de escribir. En fin, esto me entretuvo un rato, y estoy conforme con el resultado. Las cosas se pondrán feas a partir de aquí, así que están avisado. Y añadiré que agregué a la lista de los Pokémon de Ash en Alola un nuevo miembro que seguramente a muchos les parecerá extraño, pero a mí me gusta la idea de que Ash tuviera uno de estos. Quizás sea el único, pero es mi fic, así que se lo aguantan :P**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. No diré nada más, aparte de que agradezco sinceramente sus vistas y comentarios. Espero que sigan así ;)**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Aquí y ahora

**Pokémon Prisma**

 **Campeonato Continental**

 _ **Hello! Ya estoy de regreso, ¿a que no me extrañaron? XD pues aquí vengo con la siguiente parte de este loco fic que me animé a escribir. Por fin se dará final a la confrontación entre Ash y Kiawe (vaya batalla más larga). No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo responder unos Reviews por ahí.**_

carlos29: _**¡Gracias! Sus halagos me honran :3 espero que este no te decepcione y que no sea tu último comentario.**_

skatemanmystery: _**¡Chócalas! XD Realmente, el Amourshipping es el único que me interesa de toda la saga, ya que, como dije antes, el romance es el género que menos me atrae, pero me contento con Serena y Ash como pareja :3**_

Guest: _**Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, son muy apreciados para mí. Sobre el último Pokémon de Ash… Pues, ¿nadie se ha dado cuenta de que falta cierto Pokémon que es parte del grupo de Alola? Y recuerda que, además de Lycanroc, están Pikachu y Torracat. El eslabón más débil sería Rowlet, y también te fijaste que éste no se queda atrás. Mientras sean bien entrenados, Pokémon que todavía no evolucionan pueden dar muchísimo que dar en una batalla. Pikachu es la prueba de ello.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, comencemos, y nos leemos al final.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 4: Aquí y ahora.**

—¡Bien, Poipole! —Exclamó Ash mientras levantaba un puño al acertar su Pokémon un potente Aguijón Letal en el dorso de Salazzle, quien chirrió de indignación para contraatacar con Onda Tóxica.

Sorpresivamente, Poipole logró esquivarlo únicamente con girar sobre sí mismo hacia un costado, riendo a carcajadas, para el desbordante enojo de su rival.

—Arg. ¡Dejen de jugar con nosotros! —Bramó Kiawe con molestia. —¡Salazzle, Sorpresa!

—¡Poipole, Ataque Furia!

Salazzle se desvaneció en un veloz resplandor luminoso, materializándose en el segundo siguiente encima de Poipole, girando sus brazos rodeados de aquella energía brillosa para estamparle un brutal manotazo. El Ultraente, sin embargo, rió alegremente mientras atacaba en un frenesí furioso, aguijoneando vez tras vez con su afilada cabeza las extremidades de Salazzle para repeler sus ataques. Una vena sobresalió en la frente de la reptil, quien, ya ciega por la ira y humillación, empezó a bombardear al pequeño Pokémon venenoso con Sorpresa, a lo que su enemigo respondía sin inmutarse con Ataque Furia. Ambos combatientes estuvieron golpeándose mutuamente por unos segundos, antes que el dolor en los brazos de Salazzle por los pinchazos recibidos y el aturdimiento de Poipole al ser golpeado tantas veces en la cabeza los separaron temporalmente.

Salazzle miró sus manos amoreteadas y mostró los colmillos, de los cuales escapaba una pequeña cantidad de energía azul. Sin contenerla más, la Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Veneno vomitó un imponente dragón de luz que voló como si tuviera vida propia hacia el desorientado Poipole, quien daba vueltas mareado en el aire, sin notar el mortífero movimiento que se aproximaba para devorarlo.

—¡Poipole, cuidado! —Le advirtió Ash con alarma, haciéndolo despabilar.

Al atisbar el Pulso Dragón acercándose como un misil, Poipole pegó un respingo y se elevó rápidamente, seguido de cerca por la bestia de energía, que cambió su rumbo hacia el cielo para perseguirlo. El pequeño Ultraente, gritando asustado, maniobraba con increíble agilidad en el aire para eludir los ataques del Pulso Dragón, moviéndose alocadamente de un lado al otro en lo alto del estadio.

Todos abajo movían cómicamente la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando seguir los movimientos de Poipole. Sophocles terminó mareado y cayó de espaldas en su asiento, siendo asistido rápidamente por Togedemaru. Mallow y Lana soltaron una risita divertida.

Sin embargo, los amigos de ambos entrenadores que combatían se concentraron al percatarse de que Salazzle ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, y cuando la encontraron, ella ya había subido hasta Poipole para interceptarlo por un poderoso ataque Sorpresa, despidiéndolo contra el Pulso Dragón que con tanto empeño había intentado evitar. El Ultraente atravesó de par en par el dragón de energía, que se deshizo en partículas luminosas, y se precipitó seguidamente hacia el campo de combate, con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor.

—¡Poipole! —Gritó Ash, haciéndolo reaccionar. Pero demasiado tarde

Poipole volvió a abrir sus ojos mientras caía, y lo único que logró ver antes de recibir otros tres golpes más fue la borrosa imagen de Salazzle. La Pokémon salamandra se le había abalanzando para atacarlo reiteradamente con Sorpresa, terminando por despedirlo contra una de las paredes del estadio, encima de las gradas, en las que el pequeño Ultraente terminó incrustado, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Salazzle aterrizó con elegancia en el campo de batalla, con una sonrisa cautivadora en su rostro.

—¡Poipole! ¡¿Estás bien?! —El aludido abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su entrenador, y con un pequeño asentimiento, forcejeó para librarse de los escombros que lo aplastaban.

Muchos miraron preocupados al joven Pokémon, pero éste, como si nada, se liberó de la pared y levitó como una bala devuelta al campo de batalla, gruñendo enojado y con el ceño fruncido.

Habían acabado los juegos.

—Bien. Creo que ahora sí va en serio, Salazzle. —Le avisó Kiawe en voz baja a su Pokémon, la cual asintió. —No te confíes, y asegúrate de no darle tiempo de recuperarse. No más contraataques. ¡Onda Tóxica!

—¡Tóxico!

Salazzle se rodeó a sí misma de una poderosa aura de veneno puro, que seguidamente expulsó como una ola hacia Poipole, el cual expulsó del aguijón en su cabeza un chorro de veneno contra la ráfaga que se desplazaba hacia él. No consiguió frenarla, pero sí ralentizarla lo suficiente como para tener la oportunidad de escapar volando por encima del movimiento Tipo Veneno, y acometer contra una desprevenida Salazzle al dispararse contra ella como un proyectil con Aguijón Letal.

—¡Pulso Dragón!

Los ojos de Poipole se abrieron de golpe, segundos antes de que lograra conectar su movimiento. De las fauces de Salazzle, emergió una gran cantidad de energía que tomó la forma de un dragón, que arremetió contra él cual monstruo hambriento. No tuvo el tiempo para rehacer su camino, y se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando a la inmensa monstruosidad que volaba como una flecha hacia él para engullirlo…

La explosión que generó el Pulso Dragón al detonar contra Poipole fue devastadora, que el estadio entero pareció retumbar con la potencia del movimiento Tipo Dragón y muchos se cubrieron más por reflejo al contemplar la intimidante torre de humo que se alzó en medio de la plataforma destrozada. La onda expansiva levantó una gran cantidad de polvo, obligando a Salazzle a cubrirse los ojos con uno de sus brazos, pero con una mirada seria, que era imitada por Kiawe.

No seria, sino expectante.

Ash apretó los puños, y con una mano se sujetó la gorra para que ésta no saliese volando debido al ventarrón que azotó el campo…

—No sé cómo conseguiste que Poipole regresara contigo, Ash. —Escuchó el joven a través del humo, una vez la explosión cesó. Era la voz de Kiawe. —Pero sabes mejor que nadie que él no está al nivel para una batalla como esta. Sé que tienes confianza en tus Pokémon, pero no deberías subestimarme hasta ese punto.

—Creí que ya lo sabías… —Replicó Ash, levantando la mirada para revelar su expresión resuelta y decidida. —Yo nunca subestimo a mis oponentes. ¡Poipole, ahora!

—¡POIPOL! —Aulló el pequeño Ultraente al surgir de la nube de humo, cubierto de raspones y quemaduras, pero dispuesto a seguir batallando.

—Lo que esperaba… —Susurró Kiawe con una pequeña sonrisa. —Siempre lleno de sorpresas, amigo. ¡Onda Tóxica!

Salazzle frunció el ceño, y cargó en sus manos una gran cantidad de energía venenosa, que seguidamente incrementó para rodear su cuerpo con ella. Sin embargo, antes de tener el tiempo de expulsarla contra su rival, éste ya estaba frente a ella, atravesando su movimiento sin problemas, e incrustando en su pecho el aguijón de su cabeza. Los ojos de Salazzle se abrieron cuando el Aguijón Letal de Poipole logró perforar su piel, y la Onda Tóxica a su alrededor se deshizo casi al instante.

—¡Salazzle! —Exclamó Kiawe, impresionado al ver a escena.

Salazzle gruñó, como para darle a entender a su entrenador que estaba bien, e iluminó luego sus manos con una resplandeciente luz blanca, viéndose decidida a apartar a Poipole de ella de una bofetada. Con todo, no logró ni siquiera propinar su contraataque.

—Es nuestro turno que tomar la ventaja. —Musitó Ash, sonriendo con confianza mientras se acomodaba la gorra. —¡Ácido!

Los ojos de Kiawe se dilataron al entender la orden de su rival, y cuando iba a advertir a su Pokémon de ello, ya era tarde. Poipole soltó un chirrido, y de su aguijón segregó un poderoso chorro de ácido dentro del cuerpo de Salazzle, quien rugió de agonía al sentir su interior arder por culpa del veneno. Convulsionó unos segundos, y cayó de rodillas. Muchos soltaron un gemido de sorpresa, al tiempo que Poipole se alejaba presuroso de Salazzle, para la extrañeza de varios.

Sin embargo, éstos comprendieron su acción cuando el cuerpo de Salazzle se iluminó ligeramente debido al calor que emanaba de ella. La Pokémon alzó la mirada unos segundos, revelando sus ojos inyectados de ira, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El campo de batalla se encendió por unos momentos, antes de explotar en una bola infernal de flamas abrasadoras que consumieron las rocas y escombros en un segundo, y Poipole tuvo que apegarse todavía más a su entrenador para evitar ser víctima de tal infierno desatado por la furia de la Pokémon de Kiawe, quien siguió aullando de la cólera y agonía que experimentaba.

Cuando el fuego empezó a menguar, y el grito desgarrador de Salazzle comenzó a debilitarse hasta convertirse en un bronco alarido, Poipole supuso que ya el peligro estaba pasando; que Salazzle estaba demasiado debilitada como para continuar luchando. Por ello, se apartó de su entrenador para flotar hacia el campo de batalla, o lo que quedaba de él, con una pequeña sonrisa…

Las llamas se apagaron por completo, dejando tras su extinción nada más visible que una nube de humo que fue espesándose poco a poco, arrastrada por una suave brisa. Ante el absoluto silencio del nublado estadio, Poipole estaba por ponerse de cabeza y girar sobre su propio eje para celebrar su victoria, cuando vislumbró frente a él una silueta oscura, y no alcanzó a reaccionar…

—¡POIPOLE! —Gritó Ash, de pronto alterado.

La Sorpresa de Salazzle lo golpeó directamente en el rostro, y la enfurecida y todavía agonizante salamandra rugió furiosa al azotar su cabeza contra el suelo. Una vez clavado en la tierra destrozada, Salazzle lo miró fijamente. Poipole abrió débilmente los ojos, observando la mirada fría de su adversaria, antes que ella abriera su boca y dejara escapar de ella toda su furia a modo de un definitivo Pulso Dragón, y todo quedara de nuevo en silencio…

Salazzle soltó un resoplido al descargar toda su ira. Recogió algo irritada y sin mucha delicadeza el cuerpo inconsciente de Poipole, y lo aventó contra el abdomen del estupefacto Ash, quien lo recibió y quedó sin aliento, para luego caer de rodillas, abrazando a su Pokémon.

—Hey… —Le regañó Kiawe, pero al recibir la mirada asesina de su Pokémon, prefirió no decir nada más.

Salazzle volvió a bufar, pero tuvo que cerrar un ojo al notar el ácido todavía en su cuerpo, aunque poco a poco el veneno en su sangre lo iba contrarrestando. En poco tiempo, ya ni siquiera lo notaría. Sin embargo, esa atroz experiencia iba a marcarla por un largo tiempo. Tener ácido quemando sus órganos no fue bonito, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos.

—Lo hiciste perfecto, Poipole. —Le susurró comprensivamente Ash al oído de su Pokémon, que había abierto ligeramente sus ojos azules. —Descansa. Te lo mereces.

El Ultraente asintió, y al volver a cerrar los ojos, permitió ser transformado en energía por la Ente Ball que Ash sacó de su cinturón, siendo succionado posteriormente por ella. Luego, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta la volvió a su sitio, sin apartar los ojos de Kiawe.

—¿Sabes? Esta vez fuiste tú quien me sorprendió. —Confesó, riéndose un poco. —Creí que Poipole podría al menos generar bastante daño a Salazzle con esa táctica, que, lo admito, no fue muy limpia.

—¿Qué hay de limpio de inyectar ácido a un Pokémon? —Opinó Kiawe con ironía. Ash se rascó la cabeza, apenado.

—Cada Pokémon tiene sus ventajas y defectos, particularidades que aprovechar en batalla, y yo hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió con Poipole. Regresó no hace mucho tiempo, y no tuve mucho tiempo para entrenarlo.

—¿Por qué pedirle que volviera? —Quiso saber el joven de piel morena, intrigado. —¿Cómo lograste volver a contactarte con él en primer lugar?

—Nebby me ayudó un poco con eso. —Replicó Ash, encogiéndose de hombros. —Aunque creí que Salazzle no resistiría tanto ácido dentro de su cuerpo. Me sorprende un poco.

—Es un Pokémon venenoso. Deberías imaginarte que podría soportar algo así. —Puntualizó Kiawe, pero recibió nuevamente una aterradora mirada de su Pokémon, así que carraspeó y continuó. —Pero claro, creo que esto la enojó un poco.

—Eso se nota. —Rió el azabache, y buscó algo en su mochila. —Y sé que esto que estoy por hacer parece una locura… pero creo que me he quedado sin opciones. Hubiera intentado derrotar a Salazzle solo con Poipole, o hasta que Lycanroc lograra derrotarlo también, pero las cosas se complicaro más de lo que tenía planeado. Bien, es hora de que conozcas a mi siguiente Pokémon, Kiawe, aunque creo que sabes perfectamente de quién se trata…

Los ojos de Kiawe, así como los que todos los que conocían a Ash se ensancharon del asombro, cuando el joven de Pueblo Paleta sacó un pequeño aparato rojo de su mochila, y lo extendió hacia lo que era un campo de batalla.

—¡Rotom, yo te elijo! —Exclamó Ash, y con ese comando la pantalla de RotomDex se encendió, y de ella emergió un pequeño, pero enérgico destello eléctrico, que se materializó sobre la cabeza del joven como un Rotom, quien miraba algo incómodo a Salazzle.

La Pokémon arqueó la ceja con una mirada inquisitiva, pero le llamó la atención que su entrenador estaba por completo atónito, con la boca completamente abierta, al igual que Lillie, Mallow, Lana y Sophocles.

—¡¿ROTOMDEEEEEEX?! —Gritaron los cinco al unísono, sin creer lo que veían.

—Je, je, je. Parece que a los chicos les impresionó que Rotom accediera a formar parte del equipo de Ash para la Liga Pokémon. —Le comentó Kukui a su esposa, la cual sonrió incómoda.

—A mí también me sorprende mucho, teniendo en cuenta que odia estar fuera de la PokéDex. —Respondió ella, mirando con una gota en la cabeza al inquieto y asustado Rotom moviéndose impacientemente alrededor de Ash, quien intentaba calmarlo.

—¿Ro-Rotom-RotomDex? —Balbuceó Sophocles, todavía atontado por la sorpresiva noticia. —¿En el equipo de Ash?

—Jamás me imaginé algo así. —Repuso Mallow con una sonrisa. —¿Ash le habrá propuesto pelear a su lado en la Liga Pokémon?

—No lo sé, pero es increíble. —Contestó Lillie, ahora emocionada. —¡Vamos, RotomDex, Ash! ¡Ustedes pueden con esto!

—¡Así es! ¡Ambos denlo todo! —La apoyó Lana, también entusiasmada.

Mallow rió nerviosamente, y al volver a mirar al nervioso Rotom, se preguntó cómo terminaría todo esto…

—Tranquilo… recuerda que… ¡Rotom, tranquilo! —Por un momento, Rotom se había abalanzado contra su mochila, intentando ocultarse nuevamente dentro de la PokéDex, pero Ash la alejó del espectro eléctrico, evitándolo. —Tranquilo. Todo está bien. Recuerda lo que me prometiste, ¿sí?

Rotom se quedó quieto unos minutos, pensativo…

" _Haré lo que pueda… Lo prometo"_

Hizo una mueca, disgustado, pero alejó sus extremidades de forma de rayo de la mochila, y se apartó un poco de Ash para posicionarse en el campo de batalla, mirando temeroso a Salazzle.

—Ash, ¿puedo preguntar qué tramas con esto? —Quiso saber Kiawe, todavía algo descolocado.

— _¡¿Acaso interesa?! ¡Quiero despedazar algo!_ —Le reprendió Salazzle, pero como es natural, su entrenador no la entendió.

— _¿Des-despedazar…?_ —Rotom pareció palidecer, y retrocedió ligeramente.

Miró de soslayo a Ash, como buscando algún apoyo de su parte. En respuesta, obtuvo la mirada de confianza del entrenador que había acompañado durante meses en sus locas aventuras en Alola, otorgándole su seguridad de que todo saldría bien. De que _él_ tenía su confianza.

Frunció el ceño por unos momentos, pero al suspirar, terminó cediendo y su mirada se tornó seria y determinada. Al menos, iba a intentarlo.

Actuar como una máquina por tanto tiempo trajo como resultado que olvidara cómo es ser un Pokémon. Ash le propuso luchar como sexto miembro en su equipo para la Liga Pokémon, y aunque rechazó la oferta al principio, luego de la insistencia del azabache, cedió y tuvo que pasar horas enteras fuera de su acogedora PokéDex para entrenar junto a sus compañeros. Su avance no había sido notable, pero al menos podía considerarse otra vez como un Pokémon y no solo una PokéDex parlante.

Ahora, era el momento de demostrar que seguía siendo un Rotom, un Pokémon. ¿Y qué es lo mejor que hacen los Pokémon?

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que estés esperando, Ash, no voy a retroceder por ello. ¡Onda Tóxica!

Luchar.

—¡Rayo!

Generando electricidad en su cuerpo, Rotom disparó un relámpago contra la onda de veneno que viajaba hacia él, contrarrestándola, y se movió rápidamente para situarse detrás de una sorprendida Salazzle, quien ensanchó los ojos ante la velocidad del espíritu eléctrico.

—¡Bola Sombra!

Tres esferas sombrías se crearon frente a Rotom, quien golpeó cada una en dirección a Salazzle para dirigirlas hacia su objetivo, quien las recibió de lleno. La Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Veneno apartó el humo frente a su rostro de un manotazo, y expulsó de su boca un poderoso rayo de energía azul en forma de dragón, que Rotom eludió en un segundo al movilizarse cual trueno a través del campo de batalla, volviendo a un lado de su entrenador. El Pulso Dragón no siguió su ritmo, pero al divisarlo, voló rápidamente hacia su presa con la intención de devorarla.

Rotom al contemplar al atemorizante monstruo que se dirigía hacia él, tembló ligeramente, pero su entrenador le tocó para llamar su atención, mirándolo a los ojos. Nuevamente, la confianza que transmitía la mirada del azabache le dio la valentía para afrontar, al menos en parte, este desafío, y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Salazzle, ignorando el dragón que veía a por él.

Ash le había hecho ver que su especie poseía algo que la mayoría de los otros Pokémon no…

Hasta el ejemplar tiene una velocidad endemoniada.

Un segundo le bastó para eludir nuevamente el Pulso Dragón de Salazzle, quien frunció el ceño y consiguió interceptar a Rotom usando Sorpresa, pero, para su fastidio, su movimiento no hizo más que atravesar al fantasma, quien al percatarse de ello, esbozó por primera vez la característica sonrisa de su especie, al tiempo que se rodeaba de electricidad…

Imitando la técnica principal de Pikachu, emitió de su cuerpo una poderosa descarga de electricidad concentrada en un único relámpago en dirección a Salazzle, frente a él, quien gritó de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía lastimada.

—¡Muy bien hecho, Rotom! —Le felicitó Ash a su Pokémon, quien sonrió con orgullo.

—¡Lo estás haciendo increíble, Rotom! —Le animó Mallow, a lo cual Lillie y Lana lo vitorearon a rabiar. Gladion, detrás de aquel pequeño grupo, se limitó a bufar, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no es un Pokémon acostumbrado a combatir, va bien en su primer combate oficial. —Musitó para sí mismo.

—¡Tú puedes, Rotom! —Le apoyó la Profesora Burnet, junto al Profesor Kukui, quien sonrió.

Rotom, al sentir los ánimos de sus compañeros, sintió una cálida sensación dentro de su cuerpo. Un chisporroteo candente de energía que luchaba por salir. No era electricidad, pero aun así fluía como si se tratara de algo similar… No detuvo el desarrollo de esa sensación, y más bien, la dejó salir de su cuerpo, a modo de pequeños proyectiles en forma de estrellas que volaron fugazmente hacia la sorprendida Salazzle, bombardeándola en sucesión rápida.

—¡Eso fue Rapidez! —Exclamó Sophocles, emocionándose a medida de que Rotom iba impresionando más y más.

—¡Genial, Rotom! ¡Aprendiste un nuevo movimiento! —Vitoreó Ash, saltando de la emoción.

Rotom alzó la cabeza con orgullo, pero se sobresaltó cuando, entre el humo que provocaron las estrellas al detonar contra Salazzle, logró divisar los ojos de la misma, los cuales relampagueaban del enfurecimiento. Retrocedió instintivamente, pero corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a Ash cuando el cuerpo de Salazzle ardió con la potencia del sol, emanando una onda de calor tan potente que incineraba todo a su paso.

Luego de esquivar por los pelos el Sofoco, Rotom suspiró profundamente para calmarse, pero nuevamente, Salazzle lo tomó con la guardia baja, y esta vez, ni su velocidad lo salvaría. Rotom miró de soslayo y con temor la figura de la salamandra hembra que se había manifestado detrás de él, recibiendo acto seguido la embestida de la reptil recubierta por su Onda Tóxica, siendo azotado contra la pared del campo de batalla. Salazzle aterrizó luego de conectar su movimiento, pero rugió de furia y volvió a acometer, esta vez rodeándose con Sofoco.

— _¡No escaparás esta vez, pequeño cobarde!_ —Gritó ella al acosar a su insignificante enemigo.

Rotom resintió el dolor, todavía no muy acostumbrado a sufrirlo como los demás, pero se vio obligado a aguantarlo cuando divisó a Salazzle volando hacia él con el propósito de destrozarlo hasta hacerlo trizas. Se sobresaltó, y, profiriendo un grito de miedo, salió como una bala de la pared, escapando del meteoro de fuego que se había abalanzado contra él. Salazzle no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo, y chocó sonoramente contra el muro donde estaba su objetivo, estallándolo al estrellarse contra él.

— _¡Eso! ¿Quién es el pequeño ahora?_ —Exclamó Rotom al dejarse llevar por la adrenalina del momento, pero se calló al volver a divisar los ojos centelleantes de su rival entre el polvo que se desprendió de los escombros de la pared.

Kiawe tragó saliva cuando Salazzle se incorporó lentamente de los restos del muro, con sus brillantes y asesinos ojos azules clavados en Rotom, quien se petrificó, aterrado. Y más cuando, en el vistazo siguiente, la salamandra había desaparecido.

Ensanchó los ojos con terror, pero Salazzle ya estaba frente a él cuando reaccionó. La Pokémon abrió su boca, gritando al mismo tiempo que escupía un poderoso cañonazo de energía añil, que tomó la forma de un intimidante dragón. Al estar a tan corta distancia, Rotom no pudo moverse para evitarlo, y terminó siendo consumido por el Pulso Dragón, ante la aterrada mirada de todos los presentes.

—¡Rotom! —Gritaron Ash, Lillie, Mallow, Lana y Sophocles, y Kiawe pareció preocuparse un poco recordar que luchaba contra aquella simpática PokéDex parlante que no podría dañar ni a un Magikarp, y que por azares del destino ahora se había vuelto su oponente.

Rotom cayó de espaldas, chamuscado y dolorido, después de haber recibido una potencia crítica de aquel Pulso Dragón. No reaccionó cuando Salazzle aterrizó frente a él, comprobando si él iba a levantarse de nuevo. Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando.

Pero al menos lo había intentado, ¿no? Puede que él no fuera un Pokémon real, quizás dejó de serlo en el momento en el que entró por primera vez a la PokéDex, pero, al menos ese día, consiguió dar una buena batalla…

Salazzle dio dos pasos hacia él, y se agachó, como dispuesta a levantarlo para lanzarlo contra Ash como había hecho con Lycanroc y Poipole. Agarró a Rotom por una de sus extremidades azuladas, alzándolo del suelo, y cuando extendió su brazo para lanzarlo, se quedó quieta al percibir que los ojos de Rotom se abrieron, destellando con determinación.

— _No he terminado…_ —Musitó, al tiempo que recargaba toda la electricidad en su cuerpo, para expulsarla contra Salazzle en un devastador Rayo, que arrancó de la Pokémon un alarido agonizante y provocó un entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Paralizada.

Rotom se deslizó débilmente entre las garras de la inmóvil Salazzle, y levitó con todas sus fuerzas por encima de la cabeza de la Pokémon, ascendiendo mientras cargaba frente a él una energía oscura, que manifestó en una Bola Sombra. Una vez disparó su movimiento, supo que ya no podía más.

La Bola Sombra voló como una estrella obscura hacia Salazzle, quien, paralizada, apenas y pudo alzar la vista con una expresión furiosa cuando la esfera sombría golpeó directamente su cabeza, reventando con una notable fuerza.

El humo del estallido cubrió ligeramente el campo de batalla, y Rotom apenas y era capaz de mantenerse en el aire, tambaleándose para no desplomarse sin fuerzas. Miraba fijamente, al igual que todos los demás presentes, la pantalla de humo donde se encontraba Salazzle, negándose a caer sin al menos comprobar que había logrado lo que él creía…

Y en efecto, lo logró.

Cuando el humo finalmente se desvaneció, todos observaron a la moribunda Salazzle, manteniéndose todavía de pie con sus rodillas firmemente incrustadas en el suelo, sin dejar su expresión furiosa y demoníaca, hambrienta de venganza por esa humillación. Al divisar a Rotom en el aire, enrojeció de ira, pero no pudo moverse. Más bien, no pudo seguir así como estaba.

Se inclinó sobre su costado, y cayó de lado, flácida e inconsciente, sin percatarse de que todos los que la veían se encontraban estupefactos…

Rotom también jadeó de la incredulidad, sin procesar lo que había pasado; lo que había logrado. No reaccionó ni siquiera ante los gritos enloquecidos y eufóricos del público. No reaccionó cuando sus amigos entre el público gritaron su nombre, completamente emocionados. Reaccionó, cuando vio con el rabillo del ojo a Ash, sonriéndole estrechamente. Fue cuando él también sonrió, consciente de que, al menos esta vez, había hecho algo verdaderamente bien…

Muy bonito y todo, pero ya había hecho su parte.

Sin más, se abalanzó con toda su velocidad hacia su entrenador, quien lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, pero se quedó quieto cuando Rotom lo ignoró a él e ingresó en su mochila, dejándolo en blanco, al igual que todos los demás presentes, que callaron al instante.

Segundos después, RotomDex, tan sonriente como siempre, emergió de la mochila. Sin embargo, su emoción contenida se desató entonces, volando alocadamente alrededor de Ash, quien rió divertido.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Viva RotomDex! —Se dio aires, emocionado, mientras en su pantalla aparecían caóticamente miles de caritas e íconos que transmitieran su alegría y orgullo.

—Vale, vale. Bájate del pedestal. —Le pidió Ash, atrapándolo para que dejara de moverse sin control por el lugar. —Hiciste un buen trabajo.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! ¡Logré derrotar a un Pokémon que incluso venció al mismo Lycanroc! ¡SOY EL MEJOR! —Aseguró, haciendo aparecer en su pantalla una cara orgullosa. Ash volvió a reír

Luego de meditar un instante, en el que RotomDex siguió presumiendo su victoria de un lado al otro, el entrenador concluyó, al igual que Kiawe, que este largo combate finalmente iba a llegar a su final. Era el momento decisivo, en el que ambos rivales tendrían el desenlace, la demostración de quién de los dos era el entrenador más fuerte, el momento en el que todo finalizaría… y no podía concentrarse por el molesto Rotom dentro de una PokéDex que vociferaba a los cuatro vientos.

—Rotom… —Le llamó al perder la paciencia, sonriendo tenebrosamente.

—¿Sí, Ash? —Contestó el sonriente RotomDex, sonrisa que desapareció al apreciar la mirada tétrica de Ash. —¿Ash…?

—Déjame recordarte… —Continuó el joven, dando un paso hacia el aparato poseído, quien retrocedió asustado. —Que el combate todavía no ha terminado…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Gritó aterrado, y palideció cuando Kiawe lanzó una Poké Ball, de la cual salió Turtonator. —¡YO ME LARGO! —Y sin decir otra palabra, volvió para esconderse en la mochila de Ash, quien soltó una risita divertida.

—Bueno, después de todo, RotomDex nunca cambia. —Comentó Lana, riendo entre dientes, al igual que Sophocles.

—Pero vaya que me sorprendió que lograra vencer a Salazzle. Eso nunca lo vería venir de RotomDex. —Opinó Mallow con una sonrisa, descansando su mentón en sus manos. —¿Qué les parece si preparamos una sorpresa para él y los demás para felicitarlos por esta batalla?

—¡Eso suena asombroso! —Lillie aplaudió de deleite, agradada con la idea. Níveo, Popplio, Togedemaru y Tsareena asentían contentos en sus respectivos idiomas.

—¡Está decidido entonces! —Alegó Lana, animada. —¡Luego de esta batalla, le haremos a Ash, Kiawe y a los Pokémon de ambos una fiesta que no olvidarán!

—¡SÍ! —Asintieron todos los demás, ansiosos. Gladion los miró de reojo y suspiró, paciente, antes de fijarse nuevamente en la batalla entre Ash y Kiawe, que estaba por llevar a cabo el último enfrentamiento que lo decidiría todo.

—Bien, parece que llegamos al final, Kiawe. —Hizo notar Ash, con una sonrisa. —¿Estás listo, Pikachu?

—¡Pika! —Asintió Pikachu, a su lado, y de un salto, se situó en lo que solía ser un campo de batalla, con sus mejillas brotando electricidad de la emoción.

—Terminaremos como iniciamos, ¿verdad? —Kiawe ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa, y Turtonator rugió animado, a pesar de sus heridas, al igual que el ratón eléctrico. —Iniciamos… —Kiawe desvió la mirada, pensativo, llamando la atención de su rival. —¿Recuerdas… cuando nos conocimos?

—¡Pues claro! —Rió Ash. —El Equipo Skull estuvo molestando y tú los mandaste a volar con tu Movimiento Z. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

—Sí… —Kiawe sonrió con cierta nostalgia. —Cuando te vi por primera vez… creí que no eras un gran entrenador. —Admitió, sorprendiendo a Ash. —Tu actitud despreocupada, infantil e ignorante me fastidió, y que ni siquiera te tomaras en serio los Movimientos Z… creo que estuve cerca de llegar a odiarte.

—Eh… —Ash y Pikachu intercambiaron una mirada, incómodos. Kiawe suspiró, todavía sonriendo, y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

—Pero me equivoqué… por una simple razón… Las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes imaginó que Pikachu tendría el poder para combatir legendarios? —Ironizó Ash, diluyendo la tensión del momento. Pikachu pareció al principio ofendido, pero no protestó.

—Por supuesto que no… pero eso no significa que tenga el poder para vencer a Turtonator. —Alegó Kiawe, tornando su mirada a una desafiante. —He cambiado desde que te conocí, Ash. Al principio, pensé que tú no te tomabas en serio tu carrera como entrenador, pero después, comprendí que era yo quien no me lo tomaba en serio… Supe que, en cuanto accediera a la Liga Pokémon, nos convertiríamos en rivales de verdad, y de inmediato era consciente de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, si no igualaba tu nivel… Y, como puedes ver, lo conseguí.

—Eso veo. —Dijo Ash, sonriendo.

—Y estoy feliz con el resultado. —Continuó el originario de Alola, mirando fijamente a Turtonator. —Gracias a ti, logré expandir mi vínculo con mis Pokémon hasta el máximo, y exploté todo el potencial que había dentro de ellos… que había dentro de mí. Ahora, sé que puedo vencerte. Sé que puedo ser el campeón de Alola. ¡Y nada va a evitarlo! ¡Cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino en la cima será aplastado por nuestra determinación ardiente!

—¡TURTONATOR! —Bramó Turtonator en apoyo a su entrenador.

—Je. ¡Entonces muéstrame hasta qué grado tu determinación puede llegar! ¡Pikachu y yo no vamos a contenernos, y nuestra amistad será la que nos impulse a la victoria, quieras o no! —Respondió Ash con igual emoción en su voz, a lo que Pikachu chilló, de su lado.

—Entonces… —La mirada de Kiawe se tornó ligeramente sombría, y sus puños se apretaron. —¡Descubramos cuál de los dos es el mejor, AQUÍ Y AHORA!

—¡SÍ!

El público bramó eufórico, también animado por la conversación entre los entrenadores, y deseosos por ver el desenlace del combate que los había llevado hasta el punto de sumergirse cada uno de ellos en el calor de la batalla.

Cierta persona observando la batalla desde los pasillos que conducían al exterior de las gradas sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y, con un brillo divertido en sus ojos, siguió observando, ignorando las miradas sospechosas que ganaba de algunos de los espectadores sentados en la última fila de las tribunas.

—Bien, bien, niñitos. —Susurró para sí mismo, aferrando el estuche en el que guardaba su guitarra. —¿Hasta qué punto están dispuestos a llegar? Estoy deseoso por averiguarlo…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

En un islote perdido en la enormidad del mar, un pequeño páramo de piedra oscura era víctima de las explosiones provocadas por dos Pokémon…

Un Lycanroc y un Incineroar atacaban ferozmente al pequeño Pokémon que intentaba aterrorizado huir de ambos. Intentó teletransportarse, pero el Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Siniestro logró aferrarlo con sus manos rodeadas de energía oscura, neutralizando el movimiento Tipo Psíquico. El pequeño lloró a un nivel estentóreo que aturdió y molestó al felino luchador, que lo azotó contra el suelo para callarlo, dejándolo al borde de la inconciencia.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo esto?

Sencillo: se había confiado.

No es que pudiera pensar demasiado. Su mente a veces parecía ser la de un niño, a pesar de tratarse de un Pokémon Legendario. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse, y preocuparse por algo que ni siquiera llegaba a entender. Ese entrenador había estado detrás de él desde hace mucho tiempo, y finalmente, había logrado acorralarlo. Encontró la forma de anular su Teletransporte, que era el único truco que conseguía sacarlo de este tipo de situaciones.

El Lycanroc forma medianoche que acompañaba al Incineroar se acercó serenamente, abandonando la fiereza y bestialidad que se había apoderado de él durante la caza de ese irritante llorón. Casi con neutralidad volteó su mirada hacia su entrenador, que, lejos de agradecer a ambos Pokémon por su victoria, se limitó a caminar hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Incineroar sujetó firmemente al pequeño Cosmog Variocolor en sus manos, que, al ver a ese entrenador, se había asustado más que nunca y ahora buscaba desesperadamente escapar.

—Tsk. Que insecto tan llorón. —Bufó el entrenador de cabello pelirrojo y alborotado, camiseta blanca con una chaqueta roja y negra encima, y pantalones negros, que acercó su rostro al Cosmog de diferente color, sujetando el rostro del mismo sin mucha delicadeza. —Y pensar que una basura como tú es tan valiosa.

El Pokémon Legendario se vio tentado a ponerse a llorar otra vez, pero cuando las garras de Incineroar se clavaron un poco en su esponjoso cuerpo, se limitó a hipar asustado. Cross sonrió siniestramente, con un contenedor transparente bastante tecnológico a mano.

—Ven, ven, pequeña pelusa. —Canturreó con diversión, abriendo el contenedor, y acercándolo a Cosmog, quien chillo aterrado, y forcejeó todavía más, a pesar de que las garras de Incineroar rasgaron su piel nubosa. —No te preocupes, escoria… —Y con brusquedad, lo metió dentro del contenedor, que cerró, atrapando al pobre Pokémon dentro, que empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ningún ruido salía al exterior. —Todo terminará pronto.

Sus Pokémon se convirtieron en energía, que seguidamente fueron succionadas por las Poké Balls que el entrenador había sacado de su cinturón. Al volver a colocarlas en su sitio, notó que su comunicador empezó a vibrar. Rápidamente, y con una mueca aburrida, se lo llevó al oído.

—Aquí Cross. Finalmente arrinconé a su porquería. La tengo aquí, bien contenida, así que se las daré y me pagarán, ¿de acuerdo? Sí, sí, volveré a la base de inmediato, y más les vale tener mi dinero para entonces. Un mes viajando alrededor del mundo para cazar a un estúpido Pokémon no es algo que se hace gratis. Como sea, lo que hagan con esta basura no es mi problema. Sí, volveré a encargarme de sus "cabos sueltos" siempre que me llamen, con tal de que me paguen. Cross fuera. —Y sin más, cortó, guardándose con fastidio su comunicador. —Charizard, sal ahora.

Lanzó una Poké Ball al aire, de la cual emergió el Pokémon aludido, pero con una mirada inusualmente fría y siniestra, casi maniática, e innumerables cicatrices en su cuerpo. El joven, casi con desinterés, se subió en el lomo de Charizard, quien, rugiendo, emprendió vuelo cuando su entrenador le musitó un "A la base, ahora", dejando detrás de sí una nube de polvo al batir con fuerza sus alas.

En el aire, el joven ignoró el llanto del Pokémon que mantenía cautivo, cerró sus ojos y se colocó unos auriculares, centrándose en olvidar todo a su alrededor para tranquilizar su mente inquieta e inestable.

Como ya había dicho: pronto, todo habría terminado.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Por favor, enciende… —Murmuraba Zyra con desesperación, tecleando lo más rápido que podía todos los códigos y contraseñas que le venían a la mente para desbloquear los mandos del avanzado helicóptero en el que ella y el malherido Faba se encontraban. —¡Por favor! —Gritó, frustrada al recibir otro "Acceso denegado".

Faba no dijo nada, con los ojos cerrados, y dejando escapar de sus labios leves gemidos de dolor. Su herida estaba vendada, pero todavía estaba en un estado delicado. Necesitaba ayuda profesional, y rápido.

—¡VAMOS! —Gritaba nuevamente la mujer, golpeando una y otra vez la pantalla, víctima de ansiedad. Luego, todo aquel sentimiento desapareció para dejar una sensación de pesar indescriptible. Zyra se quebró ahí mismo, llorando con la cara oculta tras sus brazos. Faba abrió ligeramente sus ojos con debilidad.

—S-Seño-rita Zyra… —Masculló apenas. Ella se destapó su rostro para mirarlo con desesperación.

—No quiero irme… —Dijo. —No quiero marcharme y dejar a todos nuestros compañeros… todos los Pokémon en manos de esos malvados, pero bloquearon todas las comunicaciones, y estás…

—No es tu culpa… —Le aseguró Faba, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para soportar el dolor. —Es mía. Si nunca hubiera intentado abrir un Ultraumbral… si nunca lo hubiera logrado, estos canallas no estarían aquí, y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ni no hubiera sucumbido ante la avaricia en el pasado… toda mi vida, y las vidas de los demás serían más felices. Esto es mi culpa.

—Faba, eso no es… —Zyra no pudo terminar porque, de pronto, la puerta a su lado del helicóptero fue arrancada de golpe.

—Knock, knock. —Sonrió divertida la villana enmascarada, quien había sido la que desprendió la puerta del helicóptero. —¿En serio pensaste que podrías escapar de mí, anciano? No intentes desafiar a lo que no puedes comprender. Tus objetivos no se comparan a los nuestros, que son los que nos dan fuerza. Pero tienes una virtud: tu inteligencia, y eso será lo que utilizaremos para cumplir esos objetivos. Ahora, ven aquí o me obligarás a utilizar la violencia.

—Es un poco tarde para eso. —Replicó Zyra, interponiéndose entre la mujer y el herido. —No te dejaré hacerle a Faba más daño. Has hecho demasiado, y vas a pagar por eso.

—No me hagas reír… —La enmascarada sujetó por el brazo a Zyra, y de un súbito impulso, la jaló afuera del vehículo y la tiró a un lado del helipuerto, dejándola en el suelo, adolorida.

—¡Señorita Zyra! —Exclamó Faba, alarmado, pero calló cuando la mujer lo miró ahora a él.

—Y tú… —Dijo ella, estirando una mano hacia él. —No me hagas perder la paciencia…

Faba cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando la mano de la mujer rodeó su cuello, y de pronto, se halló sacado fuera del helicóptero por la fuerza inhumana de la villana, quien lo dejó caer con brusquedad en el suelo.

—Es gracioso que tú, entre todos, pensara que era posible escapar de mí… Y yo que pensé que tenías cerebro. Al menos, no sabes usarlo para comprender la situación en la que estás ahora. —Murmuró la villana, arrastrando a Faba de uno de sus pies. —¿Y sabes qué? Estoy seguro que con el equipo tecnológico de estas absurdas instalaciones lograrás construir la misma máquina que creaste en el pasado. Así que haremos el proceso aquí mismo. Creo que, de todos modos, no sobrevivirías al viaje hasta Kanto.

—¿Kanto…? —Moduló Faba en voz baja, abriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos mientras la mujer lo arrastraba al interior del Paraíso Aether.

—Ya no tiene importancia. Solo tienes que construir esa maldita máquina, y mis compañeros se encargarán del resto. —La mujer sonrió detrás de su casco. —Luego, no nos servirás de nada y podremos desecharte como la basura que eres.

Zyra, sobre el suelo del helipuerto con una rodilla raspada por la fricción contra el asfalto, abrió débilmente los ojos, observando vagamente cómo esa mujer desconocida se llevaba a Faba…

Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, así que los cerró, y lloró en silencio, sintiéndose inútil por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo…

—" _Gladion… Lillie… Ash… los necesitamos, por favor…"_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Cola Férrea!

—¡Cola Dragón!

La colisión entre ambos Pokémon esparció una poderosa onda de viento alrededor de los dos combatientes, que intercambiaban miradas feroces mientras forcejeaban entre sí. Turtonator se tragó la incomodidad de sentir sus músculos entumecerse por culpa de la parálisis, gruñendo por lo bajo. Pikachu soportaba sus heridas, un poco más graves que la que sufría su rival, apretando los dientes.

Los ojos de Kiawe relampaguearon al encontrar una oportunidad, y no iba a desaprovecharla, dándole mala espina a Ash, quien reaccionó demasiado tarde.

—¡Lanzallamas!

—¡Pikachu, aléjate con Ata…!

Estas palabras apenas habían salido de la boca del entrenador cuando el aliento de fuego de Turtonator consumió a Pikachu, arrasándolo a través del campo de batalla destruido e incinerando la tierra a su paso. Turtonator se había empleado a fondo para asegurarse de que ese ataque surtiera el mayor efecto posible, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando una oleada de electricidad surcó su cuerpo, paralizándolo.

Pikachu, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente, logró soportar el ardor en su cuerpo, pero al vislumbrar unas pequeñas llamas que aparecieron en un fugaz segundo en sus heridas, ensanchó los ojos de golpe, horrorizado y frustrado.

Quemaduras…

Ash, que también se había percatado de ese detalle, frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes, sin notar que Turtonator había logrado movilidad gracias a esa distracción.

—¡Ahora, Cola Dragón!

—¡Pikachu, esquívalo!

El roedor intentó obedecer desesperadamente a su entrenador, pero las quemaduras le jugaron en contra y cerró los ojos debido al ardor, dándole a Turtonator el tiempo necesario para llegar junto a él, y con un centelleo siniestro en su mirada, blandir su cola contra Pikachu, arrancando de cuajo fragmentos de tierra debajo de su objetivo.

Los ojos de Ash se dilataron del horror cuando su Pokémon fue bateado con tanta fuerza que atravesó de un segundo al otro el campo de batalla, incrustándose en la pared a su lado y levantando de ella una pequeña cantidad de polvo.

Turtonator relajó su postura al beneficiar ese respiro, permitiendo que la electricidad que hasta ahora había restringido para que no interrumpiera sus movimientos fluyera por su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Debía aprovechar ahora que Pikachu estaba fuera de combate temporalmente…

O eso creyó.

—Turtonator, no te confíes y mantente en guardia. —Le susurró Kiawe a su Pokémon, quien asintió. —Aunque ese golpe seguramente le causó bastante daño, estoy convencido de que se recuperará en cualquier…

—¡RAYO!

—¡CHUUUUUU! —Los ojos de Kiawe se abrieron como platos cuando, de la pequeña pantalla de polvo en la pared donde se encontraba Pikachu emergió un fugaz relámpago, que voló en un segundo por todo el terreno hasta llegar directamente a Turtonator, golpeándolo con notable potencia, que hasta retrocedió varios pasos.

La tortuga-dragón tuvo que cerrar los ojos para apaciguar el dolor, y cuando intentó contraatacar, el entumecimiento de su cuerpo se lo prohibió, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba a la merced de su enemigo… quien no tardó en desquitarse por esa última Cola Dragón.

—¡PIKA! —Bramó Pikachu, furioso, cuando se catapultó hecho una bala de la pared en la que se encontraba hasta Turtonator, ignorando las quemaduras que sufría, incrustándose como un proyectil en el abdomen del reptil, quien lo atrapó con sus fuertes brazos.

El roedor frunció el ceño, dejando de emitir aquel resplandor blanquecino que repotenciaba sus movimientos, y cuando iba a zafarse del agarre de Turtonator usando Cola Férrea, abrió los ojos, aterrado, al escuchar cierto sonido al que ya había aprendido por las malas a temer...

La Coraza Trampa de Turtonator se detonó con acierto sobre el pobre Pikachu, quien chilló de dolor al verse devorado por tal explosión infernal, que se amplió ligeramente antes de extinguirse en una ola de humo…

Que un cabreado Pikachu deshizo de un movimiento de su cola, con sus mejillas desbordando de electricidad, y una mirada furiosa…

Eso sí que lo había hecho enfadar.

Ash, al captar la expresión iracunda de su Pokémon Inicial, sonrió de lado, algo nervioso. Sabía que Pikachu estaba luchando por seguir de pie, realizando un esfuerzo que él no podía ni imaginar, pero también sabía que su fiel compañero no iba a soportar mucho más.

El combate no debía alargarse innecesariamente.

Turtonator, recuperándose de la parálisis, consiguió exhalar un tercer aliento de fuego contra el pequeño Pokémon eléctrico, que se desvaneció en un destello eléctrico. El Pokémon de Kiawe entrecerró los ojos, y con su movimiento de su cola, detuvo con Cola Dragón el Ataque Rápido de Pikachu dirigido a su espalda, botándolo además con fuerza contra el piso.

Pikachu gritó de dolor al sentir la tierra fracturándose a sus espaldas, pero mostró los colmillos y se puso de pie, moviéndose justo a tiempo para eludir otra Cola Dragón por parte de Turtonator, que demolió por completo lo que quedaba de esa zanja de terreno.

Pikachu corrió velozmente con su Ataque Rápido en círculos alrededor de su rival, buscando desorientarlo y encontrar el momento exacto para atacar; pero, en lugar de eso, Turtonator se enfadó y empezó a ser rodeado por un aura carmesí oscuro, que, al alcanzar su máximo esplendor, se fisuró lentamente hasta desprenderse del dragón como fragmentos de cristal rojo que se deshicieron al tocar el suelo devastado, relevando un nuevo brillo dorado que resplandecía recubriendo a Turtonator.

Rompe Coraza.

Pikachu apretó los dientes mientras corría, y, precipitándose por la frustración acumulada, acometió con Ataque Rápido en la espalda de Turtonator, quien no solo aguantó excelentemente el impacto, sino que, al cerrar los ojos, iluminó las espinas en su espalda, alarmando tanto a Pikachu como a Ash.

Pikachu le dio la espalda a su oponente en el momento en el que éste generó una explosión como represalia al ser golpeado por el roedor, quien salió disparado por la fuerza del estallido.

Ash jadeó con preocupación e incredulidad, pero suspiró más aliviado al verificar entre el humo de la detonación que Pikachu logró rehacerse en el aire y giró su cuerpo para aterrizar de pie, cuadrúpedo, y con chispas brotando violentamente de sus mejillas. Ash se puso serio al comprobar las graves quemaduras de su Pokémon, pero él, mejor que nadie, era consciente de que Pikachu no iba a rendirse solo por esas heridas. Ni él tampoco.

No era el momento por preocuparse por el estado de Pikachu, especialmente porque a éste tampoco le preocupaba. Era el momento de reclamar la victoria como suya de una vez.

—Es la hora, Turtonator. —Le dijo Kiawe a su Pokémon, que al notar la mirada seria de su entrenador, entendió que la hora de los juegos había acabado. Había que darlo todo a partir de ahora. —¡Cola Dragón!

—¡Cola Férrea!

En un segundo, la distancia entre Pikachu y Turtonator se cerró y ambos Pokémon chocaron sus colas como si de espadas se tratasen, Pikachu siendo el primero en retroceder, rechinando los dientes.

Trastabillar sería su peor error.

—¡AHORA!

—¡PIKACHU!

—¡TURTO!

Reaccionando a tiempo gracias a la advertencia de su entrenador, Pikachu logró girar a un costado para eludir por los pelos el ardiente Lanzallamas de su rival, y al girar su cuerpo, contraatacó con un brutal porrazo de su cola metalizada en el rostro del dragón, cuyos ojos se encendieron por su ira.

Kiawe, bajando la mirada, logró hacer que su sonrisa siniestra pasara desapercibida.

Turtonator reaccionó, todavía con la cola de Pikachu clavada en su cara, sujetando la cola del roedor con sus garras firmemente, atrapándolo. Pikachu mostró los colmillos y electrizó sus mejillas, rodeándose segundos después por una gran carga eléctrica de cientos de voltios, que Turtonator resistió, aprovechando ahora la parálisis a su favor para mantener sus garras entrelazando la cola de Pikachu y no aflojar su agarre. Los ojos del reptil relampaguearon, y los de Pikachu reflejaron un instante su temor, cuando de las fauces del dragón emergió un torrente infernal que lo consumió por completo, ahogando su grito de dolor ante el sonido de las flamas que lo capturaron en su interior.

—Grrr. —Gruñó Ash, frustrado. Ese ataque no haría sino dañar más a Pikachu y empeorar sus quemaduras.

Turtonator siguió soplando fuego por órdenes de su entrenador, intentando mantener su aliento flamígero fluyendo todo lo posible para calcinar a Pikachu de una vez por todas… cuando una red de electricidad surgió de pronto entre las llamas, atrapando su cabeza. Dejó de escupir flamas cuando una descarga recorrió su cuerpo. Sus piernas fallaron debido a la parálisis que aumentó gracias a esa Electrotela, y cayó arrodillado. Cerró los ojos con frustración, maldiciendo mentalmente con la seguridad de que ese error podría ser su perdición…

Pikachu saltó de entre lo que quedaba de las pocas lenguas de fuego que se extinguían en el suelo, con su cola centelleando con reflejos metálicos, y Turtonator, paralizado, no pudo sino más que contemplar a su oponente proferir un grito de guerra a la par que se dejaba caer sobre la cabeza de su rival para girar su cuerpo en el momento exacto y propinar el golpe de gracia…

Que nunca llegó.

Los ojos de Ash, Pikachu, los espectadores, e incluso Kiawe dieron a relucir su incredulidad, cuando, de golpe, la estática que rodeaba los brazos de Turtonator se destrozó y la tortuga movió sus brazos a una velocidad tan grande que parecían haberse convertido por un segundo en simples borrones. Con ellos, bloqueó en el instante preciso la Cola Férrea de Pikachu, ignorando que, por el dolor que resintió en ellos al recibir el sólido impacto de ese garrote de hierro, habían empezado a temblar y no podía controlarlos correctamente. Eso no evitó que propinara un cabezazo en la frente del roedor eléctrico, y que con sus brazos adormecidos lo estampara contra el suelo.

Kiawe sonrió ligeramente con cierta altanería, que provocó en Ash un singular resentimiento. Al azabache no le gustaba para nada la situación, que no paraba de ennegrecerse para él y su Pokémon Inicial.

Turtonator, todavía arrinconando los efectos de la parálisis, giró su cuerpo rápidamente para azotar a Pikachu con su Cola Dragón y batearlo cual pelota por los aires. El ratón eléctrico soltó un quejido de dolor, escupiendo algo de saliva y sangre mientras ascendía. Confusamente, vislumbró a su enemigo, permitiendo que la parálisis que había contenido hasta ahora lo inmovilizara, y encontró su oportunidad perfecta.

A pesar de su vista nublada, el entumecimiento de sus músculos dañados, sus terribles quemaduras, y su agonizante dolor, la determinación todavía brillaba en sus ojos negros, al igual que la electricidad que poco a poco lo fue rodeando, hasta que fue suficiente para expulsarla en forma de un mortífero relámpago.

—Pika… ¡CHUUUUU! —Gritó al tiempo que disparaba su Rayo con toda la certeza posible en su lamentable estando, antes de perder sus energías y empezar a caer…

—¡Turtonator! —Le gritó Kiawe a su Pokémon inmóvil, que entrecerró los ojos con molestia al notar que ni siquiera podía alzar su cabeza para ver aquello de lo que su entrenador le advertía.

Un contraataque feroz, supuso.

El terreno debajo de Turtonator estalló cuando éste recibió el Rayo de Pikachu directamente, creando un nuevo cráter humeante donde el Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Dragón se tambaleaba jadeante, estremeciéndose cuando la estática paralizadora que lo rodeaba se intensificó. Se desplomó hacia adelante, acción que dejó estupefacto a su entrenador, quien después suspiró más tranquilo cuando su Pokémon usó sus fuertes brazos para evitar aterrizar con la cara al suelo destrozado, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No sabía cuánto más podía soportar, pero al parecer debía averiguarlo.

Pikachu, por su parte, había gozado de esos segundos descendiendo a alarmante velocidad hacia una muerte segura para respirar profundamente y calmar el dolor en su cuerpo, causado tanto por sus heridas como quemaduras. Luego, al sentir que había ralentizado al menos un poco el dolor, consiguió acomodar su cuerpo en el aire justo a tiempo para aterrizar, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo bajo sus pies. Se irguió con ojos desafiantes fijos sobre Turtonator y electricidad brotando de sus mejillas, pero tuvo que trastabillar para caer de rodillas. Aterrizar desde tal altura de pie sin intentar al menos amortiguar el impacto no fue tan buena idea.

Turtonator levantó ligeramente los ojos desde su posición, y al notar que Pikachu estaba en una situación similar a la suya, encontró una abertura para atacar. Con un súbito empujón al suelo con ambos brazos, balanceó su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta erguirse sobre sus pies, y reuniendo la energía de donde no tenía, expulsó de sus pulmones a través de su hocico un aliento infernal que amenazaba con consumir a Pikachu al correr hacia él como una ola hambrienta.

Pikachu miró el Lanzallamas con ojos cansados y recelosos, y lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia su entrenador.

Éste entendió el mensaje, y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

Su Pokémon había perdido toda la paciencia, y hasta cierto punto, era aceptable.

—Si eso quieres, amigo… —Musitó con la misma sonrisa, alzando su brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado. —¡Cola Férrea con todo lo que tienes!

— _En este punto, "todo lo que tienes" no es tanto como querría…_ —Murmuró Pikachu con una sonrisa algo amarga, mientras iluminaba su cola con reflejos plateados.

La blandió hacia el Lanzallamas que se acercaba hacia él, y con un titánico esfuerzo, logró desviar la ráfaga de fuego hacia su derecha, para inmediatamente reunir una pequeña cantidad de electricidad en su cola.

Kiawe previo el movimiento que Pikachu planeaba utilizar, y obviamente advirtió a Turtonator del mismo.

—¡Cola Dragón, Turtonator! ¡Prepárate!

—¡Electrotela!

De la cola del roedor amarillo salió despedida una amplia red hecha de voltios, que, al acercarse para capturar a Turtonator, éste la destrozó con ferocidad de un coletazo, pero luego cayó con una rodilla al suelo. Seguir utilizando movimientos y gastando la poca energía que aún tenía no estaba cambiando para bien el combate. Miró a Kiawe de reojo, que al percibir la mirada de su Pokémon, llegó a la misma conclusión que Ash había llegado anteriormente: era tiempo de terminar con todo esto, con el último as que ambos entrenadores tenían bajo la manga…

Al ver esas miradas, y adivinar los pensamientos de sus dos amigos, los estudiantes de la Escuela Pokémon intercambiaron una mirada, entre asustada y nerviosa, al igual que sus Pokémon. Al igual que el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet. Y eventualmente, todos en el estadio, cuando tanto Ash y Kiawe intercambiaron una última mirada retadora, y cruzaban sus brazos sobre el pecho. Con esa única acción, los Aros Z de ambos se iluminaron intensamente, tanto así, que incluso el entorno se oscureció para dejar relucir la poderosa luz que ahora emanaba de ambas pulseras, cada una con un Cristal Z que era el que proyectaba aquel místico resplandor.

—Es hora, Turtonator… —Recitó Kiawe, recreando los movimientos exactos que requería su Pirostal Z para funcionar. Aquel Cristal Z brillaba con un resplandor incandescente que recordaba a la iluminación del sol. —¡Detonemos todo nuestro potencial, todos los esfuerzos que hemos realizado a lo largo de nuestro viaje! ¡Que toda nuestra experiencia demuestre de lo que estamos hechos! ¡Que sea nuestra voluntad y determinación la que explote como un manantial infernal que nos conduzca a la gloria! ¡Que nuestro espíritu ardiente sea manifestado como la misma erupción de un volcán! ¡Que nuestro vínculo incinere todo aquello que ose desafiarlos, AQUÍ Y AHORA…!

—Derrumbemos esta barrera, viejo amigo… —Susurró Ash, con los ojos cerrados mientras movía sus brazos al son de los movimientos que recordaba en su memoria. Pikachu los imitaba a la perfección, también con los ojos cerrados. El brillo del Electrostal Z era como un foco eléctrico que alumbraba en la noche, de la misma manera que un relámpago en una tormenta. —Todos nuestros esfuerzos no serán en vano. Eso tenlo por seguro. Rowlet, Torracat, Lycanroc… e incluso Poipole y Rotom dieron todo de sí para llevarnos hasta aquí, y lo menos que podemos hacer con ellos… es asegurarnos de que el trabajo de cada uno sea fructífero. —De pronto, el resplandor que emanó el Electrostal Z se incrementó todavía más, casi cegando a quienes contemplaban atemorizados el devastador Movimiento Z al ser invocado. Ash abrió ligeramente sus ojos para vislumbrar a través de tanta iluminación a su rival… —Nunca nos rendimos, Kiawe… Y eso es lo que nos hace fuertes. Creíste que te subestimábamos, creíste que mis Pokémon no eran rivales para los tuyos… pero en cada oportunidad, no entendiste que lo que nos hace fuertes no es la evolución… son nuestros lazos. Nuestros lazos nos llevaron hasta aquí, y esos mismos lazos… los lazos que manifiestan el poder de un Movimiento Z, serán los que nos hagan triunfar… Aquí y ahora… Pikachu…

—Turtonator…

—¡GIGAVOLTIO DESTRUCTOR/HECATOMBE PÍRICA! —Bramaron los entrenadores al unísono, a la par que sus Pokémon expulsaban todo el poder reunido al apelar a la energía de los Movimientos Z, al apelar a la energía que les transferían sus entrenadores, al apelar a la energía de ellos mismos.

Todo, amistad, determinación, vínculo, transcendiendo más allá de lo que cualquiera podría comprender, condensado en un solo ataque: una esfera de electricidad de parte de Pikachu, y un pequeño sol de infernales llamas del lado de Turtonator, que, con un grito de guerra, dispararon contra el otro, y se aseguraron de permanecer en pie hasta el final…

—¡TODOS, CÚBRANSE! —Gritó Kukui, levantándose de golpe de su asiento al tiempo que su esposa lanzaba una Poké Ball.

—¡Munchlax, Protección! —Ordenó Burnet, y su Pokémon no tardó en desplegar aquel campo de energía, para el alivio de todos aquellos a quienes rodeó.

Algunos entrenadores con mentes rápidas también lograron reaccionar para soltar a algún Pokémon que supiera ese mismo movimiento, y pronto, casi todos los espectadores estaban cubiertos ante la espera de la inminente devastación que iba a desatarse…

Todos, excepto el pobre árbitro, que con un grito de terror, se refugió en la salida del campo de batalla, esperando que el estadio mismo pudiera soportar tal devastación desencadenada…

El Gigavoltio Destructor se encontró con la Hecatombe Pírica, el relámpago impactó con la erupción volcánica, y la reacción entre ambos fue catastrófica, que lo poco que quedaba del campo de batalla se convirtió en polvo…

Al principio, el impacto entre ambos fue más un forcejeo, en el que imparables rayos e infernales llamas azotaban el área adyacente sin piedad, y ambos entrenadores tuvieron que cubrirse mientras se cubrían con sus brazos por la potencia que irradiaba el choque de Movimientos Z. Pero finalmente, la reacción entre ambos movimientos se combinó, convirtiéndose en algo todavía peor. La electricidad y el fuego se transformaron en un torbellino de ambos movimientos que azotaba con su furia elemental todo lo que había a su alrededor, como una embravecida bestia enjaulada rugiendo por su libertad, como un heraldo antes de la finalización de todo aquello…

Pikachu, Turtonator, Ash y Kiawe habían resistido bien en lo que cabía todo aquel desastre, pero lo siguiente terminó por superarlos.

Los Movimientos Z no soportaron más. La poderosa energía se volvió tan volátil e incontrolable, que no pudieron seguir en armonía o discordia. Explotaron, y no fue la típica explosión. No como ninguna de las anteriores, sino diez veces todos los estallidos que se habían visto a lo largo de la batalla.

Un resplandor de luz consumió el estadio entero, extendiéndose hacia el cielo como una torre luminosa que siguió ascendiendo hasta perderse entre las nubes, que fue observado desde toda la Isla Mele-mele, que era donde se estaba llevando a cabo esa competición.

Tan repentinamente como apareció, el pilar lumínico se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en solo una bola de fuego que un segundo después se deshizo en humo, dejando todo a oscuras para el público, que apenas y pudieron salir ilesos de tal explosión. Los Pokémon que habían usado Protección fueron rápidamente regresados a sus respectivas Poké Balls, y nuevamente, toda alma en el estadio donde se desarrollaba la primera Liga Pokémon de Alola se quedó expectante, ansiosas por descubrir el resultado de tan titánico encuentro.

Ash se recompuso débilmente entre el humo y la destrucción que lo rodeaba. La explosión final lo había alcanzado y lanzado contra la pared a sus espaldas, que, al igual que el estadio entero, se había fisurado por tal presión. Sin embargo, el entrenador de Kanto tuvo que girar hacia adelante para eludir los escombros que se soltaron del muro por los pelos, suspirando aliviado al salvarse.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Pikachu siento consumido por aquel rayo de luz lo hizo reaccionar, y a pesar de sus heridas, se puso de pie y corrió en busca de su Pokémon. Sabía que Kiawe seguramente había hecho lo mismo, y no le sorprendió cuando pudo divisarlo entre el humo que ya se disipaba.

Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Lillie y Gladion se pusieron de pie al ver el resultado del combate antes que los dos entrenadores, completamente sorprendidos, al igual que todo aquel que también pudo alcanzar a apreciarlo.

Kukui esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, y Burnet se llevó las manos al pecho, aliviada.

El entrenador misterioso que observaba todo desde las sombras sonrió con emoción y apretó todavía más el mango del estuche donde guardaba su querida guitarra…

El árbitro, que se asomaba temeroso desde el túnel que servía de ruta de escape de esa zona de guerra, también se quedó quieto al vislumbrar lo increíble.

Kiawe y Ash, al verlo, también se paralizaron, boquiabiertos…

Pikachu y Turtonato… seguían de pie.

El ratoncito eléctrico, en un estado tan lamentable que a su entrenador le incitaba la idea de correr a él atraparlo en sus brazos y asistir sus heridas, se negaba rotunda, absoluta y definitivamente a caer antes que su rival, con un resplandor eléctrico de energía y vida iluminando sus ojos oscuros. A pesar de todo su dolor, no iba a ceder, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Turtonator parecía estar en un estado similar. Ya ni le importaba la parálisis, solo se aseguraba, se obligaba a mantener sus temblorosas piernas erguidas. Desplomarse sería el error fatal que echaría a perder todo su esfuerzo y el de su entrenador, el esfuerzo de sus compañeros, y el de todo el equipo.

Sin embargo, aunque los dos morían por caer y no levantarse durante días, uno de ellos no soportó seguir de pie.

Todo pareció ser en cámara lenta para Kiawe, cuando su Pokémon Inicial y más leal compañero, perdió todas sus fuerzas, cada gota que había gastado en el combate, ya le había cobrado más de lo que tenía, y no podía seguir aguantándolo. Todo pareció ser en cámara lenta… cuando Turtonator se desplomó sobre su costado, con los ojos cerrados, y sin intentar moverse.

—¡Tur-Turtonator no puede continuar! —Anunció el árbitro, siendo éste el primero de reaccionar luego de unos segundos en los que el estadio se mantuvo en completo silencio. —¡Pikachu es el ganador! ¡Eso significa que el entrenador Ash es el vencedor en este combate y el participante que pasará a la final!

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

El grito atronador de todos los espectadores lo obligó a reaccionar, al igual que a Pikachu, a cubrirse sus oídos. Mallow casi bailaba de la emoción, Lana y Sophocles se abrazaban dando brincos, Lillie dio un aplauso de deleite y chilló de alegría, y Gladion se limitó a sonreír. Esperaba ese resultado… no es que lo hubiera predicho, sino que realmente deseó que Ash fuera el vencedor… para luchar contra él en la final.

Ash parecía alucinado, al igual que Kiawe, al igual que Pikachu, hasta que la alegría y emoción del momento superaron por completo cualquier otra consideración, gritando a todo pulmón al tiempo que corría hacia su mejor amigo.

—¡PIKACHUUUUUUUU! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! —Atrapó al roedor en sus brazos, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque inmediatamente fue electrocutado por una poderosa descarga eléctrica de parte del adolorido roedor, que le reprochaba estrujarlo cuando todos sus huesos parecían a punto de romperse. —Lo siento, pero… ¡LO CONSEGUIMOS! ¡LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS, LO LOGRAMOS! ¡LLEGAMOS HASTA LA FINAL! ¡LO CONSEGUIMOS, PIKACHU! ¡GANAMOS!

—¡Pika-pi! —Asintió animado el magullado Pikachu, riendo contento en los brazos de su querido entrenador que saltaba de alegría.

Turtonator abrió débilmente los ojos con una mueca decaída. Se irguió débilmente, casi sin fuerzas o voluntad, notando que la parálisis ya había dejado de hacer efecto… como si eso tuviera importancia para él ahora. Había perdido, había fracasado. Defraudó a su entrenador, defraudó a sus compañeros, defraudó a su equipo, se defraudó a sí mismo…

Defraudó a todos los que confiaron en él…

Estaba por golpear el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y rugir de ira y frustración, cuando la mano apaciguadora de su entrenador se posó sobre su hombro, llamando su completa atención, aunque con una mirada triste al ver que Kiawe se contenía para no desplomarse, no por su dolor, sino por el pesar…

El pesar del fracaso.

—No hay que lamentarse, amigo. —Le consoló el moreno, sonriendo débilmente. —Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Todo tu esfuerzo… y nuestros lazos fueron desafiados a más no poder. Incluso lograste mantenerte de pie luego de ese choque de Movimientos Z. No podría estar más orgulloso. —Su Pokémon agachó la cabeza, dando a entender que con eso no le era suficiente. Kiawe suspiró con pesar. —Yo también quería regresar al rancho con el trofeo en nuestras manos, pero no por eso hay que renunciar. —Señaló, tomando nuevamente la atención del Pokémon Tipo Fuego y Dragón. Kiawe apretó los puños, y el fuego que se había apagado en sus ojos tras la derrota ardió nuevamente, con igual fuerza. —Esto demuestra que todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes, que todavía hay mucho camino por recorrer. Este desafío pudo con nosotros hoy… pero eso no significa que este sea el final para nosotros. Nuestra alma sigue ardiendo, como las eternas ascuas de un volcán, ¿verdad?

Turtonator se sorprendió al ver que, a pesar de todo, su entrenador seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, que su determinación ni valor se había quebrado por esta derrota. Que seguía siendo el mismo Kiawe con el que se crió.

Rugió animado, al igual que su entrenador, y ambos chocaron puños con miradas decididas.

Seguirían entrenando, y lograrían vencer a Ash, cueste lo que cueste.

Y, sin importar cuánto tardaran, se convertirían en los campeones de Alola.

—Eso fue… agotador. —Admitió Lillie, dejándose caer flácida en su asiento. —No pensé que ver a dos de mis mejores amigos combatir fuera tan intenso.

—Y eso que ni siquiera has visto cómo será mi batalla contra Ash. —Señaló Gladion con confianza, sosteniendo en su mano una Ultra Ball. —Solo espera, y verás, Lillie. Esto no ha sido nada.

—Lo sé… tú conseguirás que mi cabeza explote cuando pelees contra Ash. Solo no literalmente, por favor. —Pidió, nerviosa.

—Creo que tendré pesadillas con ese choque de Movimientos Z. —Comentó Sophocles, temblando ligeramente al recordar aquella gigantesca explosión. —Jamás pensé que esos dos podrían crear algo así… son como máquinas asesinas.

—Pero al menos, con buenas intenciones. —Replicó Mallow, sonriendo. Tsareena se había sentado a su lado, y ella comenzó a peinar distraídamente el cabello de su Pokémon. —Ambos son fascinantes. Ash y Kiawe nos demostraron que ya nos dejaron atrás… ¡Tsareena, a partir de ahora, nosotras también nos haremos fuertes como ellos! ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Reena! —Asintió su Pokémon, contenta.

—Nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos atrás. —Contestó Lana, mirando de soslayo a Popplio, quien aplaudió contenta. Igualmente, fijó sus ojos azulados en una Buceo Ball que guardaba en su bolso, y sonrió.

—¡Al igual nosotros! —Aseguró Sophocles, con la Poké Ball de Charjabug en una mano y Togedemaru en su hombro, dando saltitos de emoción.

Lillie sonrió ante el entusiasmo de sus amigos, pero cuando la mano de Gladion se posó en su hombro, captó su atención al instante.

—¿Y tú, hermana? —Preguntó él, dejándola quieta. —¿No te esforzarás para volverte más fuerte?

La joven de cabello rubio platinado titubeó en segundo, bajando la mirada al Vulpix de Alola que la observaba, curioso. Sonrió, y le acarició la cabeza a su querido Pokémon que crió desde que nació de un huevo.

—Por supuesto. —Susurró, apretando un puño y con determinación brillando en sus ojos verdes. —Nos haremos más fuertes, Níveo y yo.

—¡Pix! —La apoyó su Pokémon, contento.

Gladion sonrió complacido por esa respuesta, y miró después al entrenador que seguía festejando junto a su exhausto Pikachu en el campo de batalla, vitoreado por todo el público, pero completamente enfrascado en su propio triunfo. Su mirada se tornó desafiante, con emoción hormigueando en su interior.

Sus ganas de tener una batalla de verdad contra Ash no habían hecho más que aumentar, hasta el punto que dudaba que pudiera contenerse hasta derrotar a Tilo.

Quien observaba todo desde uno de los túneles que conducían a las gradas, aferrando una Poké Ball que sostenía en su mano…

—No me rendiré… —Se aseguró el entrenador, relajándose. Durante el combate, se había convencido a sí mismo de que, aunque lograra vencer a Gladion, no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra Ash si luchaban en la final. Pero ahora, pensaba todo lo contrario, con una sonrisa en su rostro. —Sigo siendo fuerte, mi determinación sigue intacta, y todavía tengo un sueño por alcanzar. —Alzó la Poké Ball hacia el cielo, para que la luz del sol reflejara en su superficie acerada. —No voy a rendirme, pase lo que pase. Es una promesa. Aquí y ahora… yo voy a demostrar que merezco llamarme un Entrenador Pokémon… Prepárate Gladio, porque aquí va Tilo. —Y guardó la Poké Ball en su cinturón, al tiempo que se adentraba en la oscuridad del dañado túnel, sin dejar de sonreír…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Así es, bebé! ¡Este fue uno de mis favoritos! Creo que se nota por lo largo que me quedó :P ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ah, ah, AAAAH? ¡Dejen sus Reviews para darme sus opiniones, que son bien valoradas! Y necesito un favor para todo aquel que lea este capítulo…**_

 _ **Sé que esto es un cliché, que otros autores ya lo han puesto, y que demuestra cierta informalidad, pero quisiera pedirles a todos los lectores que, al comentar, dejen también ciertos detalles… Un entrenador, su personalidad, características y Pokémon, para agregar al fic en el futuro. Lo pido desde ahora, porque necesitaré a varios personajes para futuros acontecimientos, mínimo cinco. Añadiré que es solo UN entrenador por Review, o sea, uno por lector. No se permiten Pokémon Legendarios en sus equipos, no sean tramposos :P y dejen todos los datos que consideren importantes, y también algún detalle especial sobre algún Pokémon, como costumbre o comportamiento, si gustan.**_

 _ **Y también agrego que me disculpen por andar desactualizado con el canon. Apenas de doy cuenta de que hace tiempo que el Popplio de Lana y el Charjabug de Sophocles evolucionaron, pero cuando empecé el fic, nada sabía de esto :P ya los haré evolucionar pronto, así que descuiden. Esa falta se rectificará ;)**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado leer este capítulo como a mí me gustó escribirlo, y nuevamente pido su colaboración desde ahora para esos entrenadores que necesitaré pronto… LycanrocMoon se despide.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Heraldo de tempestad

**Pokémon Prisma**

 **Campeonato Continental**

 _ **¡Saluditos! ¡Aquí regresa su querido LycanrocMoon con un nuevo episodio después de un buen tiempo! Quizás lo esperaban, quizás no. Mientras lo lean, no me importa XD pero el punto es que ya estoy de vuelta, y espero que disfruten de este capítulo, no sin antes contestar algunos Reviews (que agradezco mucho):**_

CCSakuraforever: _**¡Gracias por tu comentario! Es un gusto que te guste cómo va desarrollándose la trama, y prepárate, porque lo bueno se viene pronto :3**_

MasterSawada: _**Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando este fic, porque las cosas buenas se vienen pronto.**_

Guest: _**Gracias por tu consejo, pero creo que prefiero hacer evolucionar a esos dos Pokémon en el futuro de este fic. Ya tengo algo planeado por ahí ;)**_

 _ **Bien, sin más, los dejo con el episodio de hoy.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten y nos leemos al final.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **Chapter 5: Heraldo de tempestad.**

—¡Raichu! —Exclamó Tilo con preocupación, cuando su Pokémon aludido, un Raichu de Alola, colisionó con brutalidad contra una de las paredes del ya reparado campo de batalla.

—Sabía que esto no supondría ningún desafío. —Bufó Gladion en voz baja, mientras Silvally miraba con cierta indiferencia al ratón eléctrico que se desincrustaba adolorido de la pared, con chispas brotando furiosamente de sus mejillas.

—¿Puedes continuar, amigo? —Le preguntó Tilo a su Pokémon, que asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. —Bien, ¡usa Rayo!

—Tajo Aéreo.

Para la sorpresa de muchos de los presentes, los cortes de viento que Silvally disparó de su cuerno lograron repeler la electricidad que el roedor expulsó contra el Pokémon artificial, que se desvaneció el segundo siguiente para situarse detrás de su sorprendido rival, con sus garras iluminadas por una peligrosa energía naranja…

—¡Raichu, aléjate! —Ordenó Tilo, alarmado, y su Pokémon reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para subir a su cola como si de una tabla de surf se tratara, desvaneciéndose en un destello de velocidad con Ataque Rápido para eludir la Garra Brutal de Silvally, quien frunció el ceño. —Perfecto, ¡Onda Certera!

—Danza Espada…

Silvally dio un brinco para alejarse del trayecto de la esfera de energía pura, y en el aire fue rodeado por unas espadas de luz azul que desaparecieron a su alrededor para formar un aura carmesí que lo recubrió por unos segundos.

—Garra Brutal.

—¡Ataque Rápido!

Surfeando sobre su cola a una vertiginosa velocidad a la par que dejaba una estela de luz blanquecina por donde se desplazaba, el Raichu de Alola rodeó moviéndose en círculos alrededor de Silvally, quien, con la energía naranja de su aterrador movimiento en sus garras, dirigía miradas rápidas por doquier, buscando un solo descuido por parte de su rival para despedazarlo sin piedad con Garra Brutal.

Igualmente, Raichu esperaba una precipitación de su oponente para atacarlo con una Onda Certera, la cual cargaba disimuladamente entre sus patas.

—Tsk. —Vislumbrando el destello azulado que destacaba en el borrón que era Raichu, Gladion apretó los dientes con fastidio. —¡Silvally, salta!

—¡Psíquico, Raichu!

Interceptando al Pokémon Legendario en el aire, Raichu expulsó una poderosa resonancia psíquica sobre la mente de su objetivo, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor mientras ascendía y repotenciaba su Garra Brutal para contraatacar con todo su salvajismo. No obstante, inclusive él se sorprendió cuando una esfera de luz azulada voló directamente hacia su rostro…

—¡Silvally! —Más por reacción que por cualquier otra cosa, Lillie se puso de pie, asustada, cuando la Onda Certera chocó directamente contra la cara de Silvally, encerrando al salvador de plata en una explosión de energía…

De la cual emergió sin un rasguño, para la consternación de Tilo.

Desde que el combate empezó… no había conseguido provocar un daño notable en ese Pokémon desconocido para muchos en el estadio… Sin embargo, tuvo que reaccionar cuando Silvally, al aterrizar, cargó contra un frustrado Raichu como un cohete, tomando al Pokémon Tipo Eléctrico y Psíquico completamente desprevenido.

—¡RAICHU! —Vociferó con horror, cuando las garras de Silvally cortaron la piel del torso del ratón eléctrico, que soltó un alarido de dolor. Los ojos de Tilo se abrieron por completo cuando Gladion musitó un "Tajo Aéreo" y a esa distancia, y con completa impunidad, Silvally remató al reculante Raichu con un aluvión de cortes de viento, que estallaban uno tras otro en rápida sucesión contra el roedor eléctrico, quen no consiguió soportarlo más.

Con miles de graves cortaduras sobre su pecho y abdomen, Raichu se desplomó de espaldas, demasiado dañado como para levantarse…

Silvally se limitó a mirar indiferente el cuerpo inconsciente de su enemigo derrotado, y de un saltó, volvió a la diestra de su entrenador, que distraídamente le acarició la cabeza. Gladion en realidad mirada de soslayo a Tilo, quien, apretando los puños, regresó a Raichu a su Poké Ball y le agradeció su trabajo.

Estaba juzgando a ese entrenador. Si no se equivocaba, se supone que este Tilo había derrotado a Ash en el pasado, y eso le causaba cierta intriga, aunque hasta ahora no había destacado del resto de los entrenadores que derrotó hasta llegar ahí. Y, sin embargo, quería saber si Tilo era tan resuelto como Ash. Quería probar hasta qué punto era capaz de mantener su determinación intacta. Quería descubrir cómo reaccionaba al experimentar una de las derrotas más humillantes que un entrenador podría tener.

Ser eliminado de una Liga sin lograr derrotar ni un solo Pokémon de su oponente.

—No me daré por vencido. —Se repitió Tilo en un susurro al tomar otra Poké Ball, que expandió y posteriormente lanzó al campo de batalla. —¡Crabominable, yo te elijo!

El cangrejo yeti apareció en la plataforma reconstruida, lanzando rápidos puñetazos al aire mientras se movía enérgicamente de un lado al otro con notable agilidad a pesar de la lentitud que caracterizaba a su especie.

Gladion analizó sin mucho interés a su oponente, y cerrando los ojos, extendió una mano hacia éste.

—Tajo Aéreo.

—¡Roca Afilada!

Crabominable golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, y de éste emergieron frenéticamente una roca tras otra en oleada rectilínea y en dirección a Silvally, quien había disparado antes una ráfaga de cuchillas de viento, las cuales se destrozaron al ser interceptadas por aquellas poderosas rocas.

Gladion bufó con el ceño fruncido, y su Pokémon, sin requerir una orden, saltó encima de las rocas que surgían a medias del suelo con la intención de golpearlo, esquivándolas con suma facilidad. El Pokémon cuadrúpedo corrió sobre los pedruscos con brillantes auras azuladas, con sus ojos plateados fijos en Crabominable, quien chocó sus nudillos con emoción.

Tilo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su Pokémon, que siempre había logrado contagiarlo a él de esa misma energía. Y ahora, tenía que aprovecharla al máximo.

—¡Puño Incremento!

—¡BOMINABLE! —Rugiendo con intensidad, Crabominable se disparó a sí mismo hacia Silvally, destruyendo de paso toda Roca Afilada que él mismo había invocado con sus puños recubiertos de una potentísima energía carmesí con matices dorados.

—Garra Brutal. —Repuso tranquilamente Gladion, y su Pokémon obedeció al pie de la letra.

La Garra Brutal de Silvally midió fuerzas con el Puño Incremento de Crabonimable, cuya fuerza terminó sorprendiendo bastante a los presentes.

Logró rivalizar con la de Silvally.

Gladion arqueó una ceja, ignorando el hecho de que las rocas detrás de Silvally se destrozaran y que el terreno se hundiera ligeramente en un cráter debido a la fuerza de ambos Pokémon. Y, sin embargo, Crabominable fue quien reaccionó primero, incluso antes de que su entrenador le diera cualquier indicación.

Como si de un boxeador se tratase, Crabominable propinó un corte superior con su otro puño para destrozar la defensa de un sorprendido Silvally, y adentrándose, conectó un brutal puñetazo contra el rostro del Pokémon Legendario, despidiéndolo por la fuerza del golpe hacia su entrenador, quien ni se inmutó al ver a su Pokémon más poderoso volando hacia él y a punto de aplastarlo.

Silvally abrió los ojos y se acomodó en el aire, clavando sus garras en el terreno para ir desacelerando segundos antes de llegar a su entrenador, sin siquiera alcanzar a tocarlo, para el alivio de una alarmada Lillie.

—Vaya. Crabominable es muy fuerte. —Dijo Ash, quien se había unido a sus amigos en las gradas para apreciar el combate entre Tilo y Gladion. —Cuando todavía tenía esa máscara, ni Lycanroc era capaz de mandarlo a volar así.

—Pero Silvally ni siquiera tiene un rasguño. —Apuntó un sorprendido Sophocles, y en efecto, el cuerpo del Pokémon mencionado se veía en perfectas condiciones, y ni siquiera lucía molesto por ser golpeado de tal forma.

Sereno y tranquilo, pero con un poder bestial que sobrepasaba a la mayoría de los Pokémon ordinarios.

Y que ahora mismo iba a dar rienda libre por órdenes de su entrenador.

—Danza Espada.

—¡Puño Incremento!

Sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes, Crabominable se deslizó un momento al otro por todo el campo de batalla, y llegó junto a un desprevenido Silvally, propinándole un gancho en la mandíbula que levantó ligeramente su cuerpo del suelo.

Eso sí lo enfadó.

Iba a desquitarse brutalmente contra ese maldito cangrejo, si no recibe en el pecho otro puñetazo, seguido de otro, otro, y otro más. Pronto, con una velocidad cegadora, Crabominable presionaba a su rival para impedirle contraatacar con un aluvión de puñetazos tan rápidos que sus puños se habían vuelto destellos rojizos y dorados, que estallaban toda su fuerza sobre el cuerpo de su rival…

Fuerza, que iba en aumento gracias al pequeño incremento que ganaba su ataque con cada golpe asestado. Y Gladion era consciente de eso.

—¡Sal de ahí, Silvally! —Exclamó, por primera vez alarmado, y su Pokémon, ahora completamente embravecido, rodeó su garra de una energía anaranjada.

Ignorando los devastadores puñetazos que recibía por segundo, Silvally cortó el rostro de Crabominable con un zarpazo sanguinario, obligando al Pokémon Tipo Lucha y Hielo a retroceder tambaleante, con una cortadura en la cara. El plateado no desperdició ni un segundo, y acometió después con una andanada de cuchillas de viento, que estallaron sobre Crabominable como una fiera corriente de aire, desorientándolo y lastimándolo todavía más.

Tilo rechinó los dientes con frustración, y más cuando Silvally se alejó de un salto para eludir el Puño Mareo que Crabominable realizó en alocada represalia, y dedicaba esos segundos en volver a usar Danza Espada.

—"Si sigue así… llegará al punto en el que podrá noquear al resto de mis Pokémon de un golpe…" —Pensó el pelinegro, consciente de que Crabominable solamente seguía de pie gracias a sus destacables defensas. Era uno de sus Pokémon más poderosos, pero ni aun así conseguía dominar a Silvally en combate.

Ese Pokémon era un monstruo, que podría devastar todo su equipo… devastar todos sus esfuerzos si no conseguía mantenerlo a raya.

—Acabemos con esto… —Sentenció Gladion, serio. Levantó una mano, y cerró los ojos de nuevo. —Garra Brutal.

Con un rugido furioso, el aura que envolvió las extremidades delanteras del Pokémon plateado casi cubren todo su cuerpo al abalanzarse como una bestia hambrienta sobre el adolorido Crabominable, quien solo llegó a reaccionar a tiempo por el grito de su entrenador.

—¡MARTILLO HIELO!

Rodeando su puño izquierdo con una congelante energía gris, Crabominable acometió contra su oponente con un puñetazo demoledor. La poca distancia entre ambos se acortó súbitamente. Las garras de Silvally se incrustaron en el robusto cuerpo de Crabominable, que a su vez encajó su puño helado en el rostro de Silvally.

El Pokémon de Tipo variante salió despedido nuevamente hacia atrás, pero giró su cuerpo en el aire y aterrizó de pie, con ligeras raspaduras en su cara. Tilo apretó un puño con una sonrisa confiada, consciente de que esa herida era un avance, y que pronto podrían sumar todavía más antes de que su Pokémon no pudiera continuar…

Sin embargo, el joven de piel oscura se quedó quieto cuando vio a su Pokémon tambalearse, y por fin cayó en cuenta de las terribles perforaciones que éste lucía en su cuerpo peludo y acorazado. La Garra Brutal de Silvally, siendo ya su movimiento más peligroso, cantidad a la que se le suma el prominente aumento de ataque gracias a Danza Espada, había logrado además surtir un daño crítico en Crabominable…

No lo soportó más. No pudo seguir resistiendo tanto dolor. Desplomándose hacia adelante, el Pokémon de Tilo cayó al suelo, sangrante y moribundo…

Tilo tembló ligeramente al ver el terrible estado en el que su Pokémon había terminado, y apretó los puños a más no poder, cerrando además los ojos fuertemente…

Gladion lo miró fijo, esperando su reacción.

Que fue coger la Poké Ball de Crabominable para regresarlo en ella, todavía temblando de la ira y frustración.

—Dos fuera, quedan cuatro. —Sonrió el rubio platino, a lo que su Pokémon asintió con un gruñido.

No había recibido casi daño, pero esperaba que los siguientes Pokémon de Tilo no fueran tan obstinados e hiperactivos como ese Crabominable.

—Lo admito: eres un entrenador aceptable. —Dijo Gladion, acariciando distraídamente a Silvally, sin siquiera mirar al entrenador cuya atención había captado. —Pero, siendo honesto, no destacas de la mayoría…

—Apenas inicio. —Replicó Tilo, con una mirada retadora. Gladion sonrió al verla, e instintivamente miró de reojo al azabache que contemplaba el combate desde las gradas.

Tilo y Ash eran muy parecidos.

—¡Tauros, sal ahora! —El toro de Kanto emergió prontamente de su Poké Ball, materializando su robusto cuerpo del destello azulado del cual surgió. Rugió con emoción, golpeando sus pezuñas contra la tierra bajo sus patas, deseando que el combate diera inicio.

—Veo que todos sus Pokémon tienen mucha energía como él… —Murmuró Gladion, todavía sonriendo. —¡Multiataque!

Los ojos de Tilo se dilataron al oír nombrar a ese movimiento, y se alarmó aún más al ver los resplandores blanquecinos que el Pokémon de su contrincante invocó alrededor de su cuerpo, como místicas lenguas de energía que se condensaban e intensificaban hasta cargarse por completo.

No quería descubrir lo que ese ataque podía hacer.

—¡Terremoto!

—¡TAUROS! —Levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, el Pokémon toro rugió furioso antes de dejarse caer hacia adelante y clavar sus patas delanteras sobre el terreno con una potencia titánica, que hizo estremecer por completo todo el campo de batalla, evocando gradualmente un abrumador terremoto.

Silvally frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir que todo a su alrededor se sacudía con un salvajismo sin precedentes, hasta tal punto que lograba hacerle daño. No iba a permitir que ese movimiento lo lastimara más de la cuenta. Arremolinando toda la energía que había acumulado a su alrededor, Silvally cargó contra el toro como un camión a punto de colisionar con una potencia ridículamente devastadora.

Pero, a pesar de las advertencias y gritos alarmados de Tilo, y al ver frente a él un meteoro de energía que iba a aplastarlo, Tauros no se movió de su puesto, pues quería averiguar qué tan poderoso llegaba a ser ese Pokémon al cual su entrenador tanto temía…

Gladion tornó su mirada de una indiferente a una bastante molesta, al descubrir, por primera vez, a un entrenador en la Liga cuyos Pokémon no le obedecieran con completa fidelidad, incondicionalmente. Tal vez Tilo no era tan buen entrenador como se imaginó…

Tauros clavó sus patas en el suelo segundos antes de que Silvally chocara contra su cráneo con la fuerza de una bomba atómica. Destrozando el suelo debajo de ambos. Explotando el aire a su alrededor. Levantando una oleada de polvo. Retumbando el estadio entero.

Sin embargo, y para el asombro de la mayoría, Tauros ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, como si estuviera fijado por completo al terreno, y su robusta cabeza fuera capaz de soportar un movimiento de tal magnitud. A pesar de eso, Silvally seguía presionando, propulsado todavía por la fuerza de su Multiataque, que era abstenida por pura potencia bruta del terco Tauros.

Gladion encarnó las cejas con algo de sorpresa, pero apretó un puño, y frunció el ceño.

Pero incluso él ensanchó los ojos con lo que sucedió después.

—Es nuestra oportunidad… —Tilo, con un brillo en los ojos, gritó a los cuatro vientos. —¡GOLPE CABEZA!

—¡UROS! —Relinchó su Pokémon con furia, usando su cabeza como palanca para repeler finalmente el Multiataque de Silvally y obligar a éste a retroceder, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Encendiendo su cuerpo por un aura rosada, Tauros volvió a rugir con ímpetu antes de dispararse contra su rival, incrustando su sólida cabeza en el abdomen del mismo para acortarle la respiración, y arrollarlo firmemente a través de todo el campo de batalla hasta encajarlo en una de las paredes del campo de batalla, dejando sin habla a más de uno…

Todavía ejerciendo su Cabezazo Zen, Tauros no se detuvo ahí. Retrocedió un segundo, y en el siguiente, volvió a cargar contra Silvally, incrustándolo todavía más en la pared ante un segundo embate, seguido de un tercero, cuarto, y quinto. Pronto, Tauros estaba aplastando a Silvally con una fiereza sin igual, sin darle ni un momento para recuperarse del golpe anterior antes de asestar otro con una fuerza similar. El estadio entero retumbaba con cada impacto colisionado por el toro, cuya energía no menguaba ni por un instante.

Silvally, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no podía hacer más que resistir los golpes, pero, de a poco, sentía que su ira se multiplicaba por cada envite.

Hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más…

Con un rugido furioso, la bestia plateada relampagueó sus garras delanteras y con ellas logró frenar a duras penas un onceavo Cabezazo Zen de Tauros, quien echó humo de su nariz por la indignación. Sin embargo, esa irritación se desvaneció cuando Silvally lo empujó hacia atrás para alejarlo de él, y así tener el espacio necesario para disparar una andanada de cuchillas de viento directamente contra el rostro del toro, quien ensanchó los ojos antes de recibir de lleno todos y cada uno de los Tajos Aéreos de Silvally, quien jadeó levemente para recuperar el aliento.

La pequeña cortina de humo que se alzó fue lo suficientemente espesa como para impedir a muchos ver qué fue de Tauros. Pero su entrenador sabía perfectamente qué sucedió, y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Gladion, al vislumbrar también entre el humo un resplandor blanquecino y amarillento, frunció el ceño y su Pokémon se puso en guardia…

Pero ni él pudo vislumbrar correctamente a Tauros cuando salió disparado como un resorte hacia su dirección, con una resplandeciente aura amarilla y blanca que fluía a su alrededor…

El Doble Filo del Pokémon Tipo Normal de Kanto colisionó con toda la fuerza que podía obtener, y Silvally reculó por la potencia del golpe, girando varias veces con violencia por el suelo antes de chocar contra un muro del campo de batalla, demoliéndolo de paso.

Los constructores que habían reparado anteriormente el campo de batalla jadearon con fastidio, conscientes de que nuevamente tendrían que reforzar toda la estructura después de esta batalla, pero el resto de los espectadores no podían estar más emocionados y fascinados ante tal combate. Pero sin duda, lo que más les sorprendía y entretenía, era que Tilo estaba alcanzando lo que ningún entrenador logró en toda la Liga…

Vencer a Silvally.

Pero aún no.

El Pokémon artificial emergió entre los escombros del muro, ahora completamente furioso. Al demonio con tomar todo con calma y exactitud. Iba a aplastar a ese Tauros con todo su poder destructivo, y demostraría por qué fue creado para luchar contra los mismos Ultraentes.

Tauros se limitó a relinchar mientras su energía se desvanecía poco a poco, pateando el campo de batalla para invocar otro Terremoto, que Silvally esquivó de un salto.

—¡Ahora, Cabezazo Zen!

Sin embargo, aquel movimiento Tipo Tierra no resultó ser más que una distracción, pues Tauros al instante voló como una bala por los cielos para interceptar a Silvally por los aires, si éste no despabila a tiempo gracias a la advertencia de su entrenador.

—¡Garra Brutal!

Ambos Pokémon forcejearon en el aire por unos segundos, mirándose enfurecidos entre retorcimientos furiosos, negándose a ceder ante el poder del otro…

Ash, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe y Lillie, en las gradas, contemplaban fascinados el combate, al igual que el Profesor Kukui y la Profesora Burnet, que para este segundo enfrentamiento se habían unido a los más jóvenes para apreciar junto a ellos este combate.

La silueta desconocida que acechaba todavía desde la entrada a las gradas también examinaba la confrontación, pero con el mismo interés. No hacia Tilo, sino hacia ese otro chico…

Gladion.

Se preguntaba si también lo elegirían a él, aunque su carrera como entrenador recién empezaba, pero se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Ash Ketchum era quien había captado toda su atención.

Sin embargo, si usaba esos Pokémon tan inexpertos que había capturado en estas islas, era seguro que no conseguiría vencer a Gladion en la final. Ese Rotom y ese Ultraente ni siquiera estaban acostumbrados a batallar, y un Rowlet no sería rival para algún Pokémon del hijo de la presidenta de la Fundación Aether. Torracat y Pikachu podrían dar más pelea, y Lycanroc podría ser inclusive quien diera un giro a todo el combate, pero ni el notable poder de estos tres podría equiparar al resto del equipo de Gladion…

Aunque Silvally era su principal arma, sus otros Pokémon tampoco se quedaban atrás.

¿Tan torpe podía ser ese chico de Kanto para no traer ninguno de sus otros Pokémon a luchar? Ese Charizard podría vencer a Silvally sin problemas, pero supuso que la ciega confianza de ese mocoso en sus Pokémon actuales era más fuerte que su sentido común.

—Y pensar que alguien como tú desperdicia su vida de esta forma… —Susurró, algo molesto con eso. —Tanto potencial echado a la basura. Si hubieras tomado mejores decisiones en tu carrera como entrenador… podrías haberte convertido en campeón desde hace tiempo. —Bajó la mirada, y soltó una silenciosa carcajada. —No es que me importe, de todas formas. Mientras pueda luchar contra todo lo que tienes, yo estaré conforme de seguir observándote, renacuajo. —Aferró el mango del estuche de su guitarra, y ensanchó su sonrisa algo desquiciada. —Solo aguarda un poco más, y tu vida cambiará irrevocablemente… Y entonces veremos hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

En el tecnológico sótano oculto del Paraíso Aether, un magullado y casi moribundo Faba trabajaba jadeante en una sofisticada máquina que ya había construido anteriormente, y se juró a sí mismo jamás volver a intentar crear algo similar…

Pero esa maldita mujer le obligó a destruir esa promesa personal.

La enmascarada, recostada con los brazos cruzados en una pared cercana, esperaba pacientemente a que aquel viejo terminara el artefacto que conseguiría abrir un Ultraumbral, con el apoyo de sus otros dos socios…

Colress y Xerosic, que apoyaban cada uno a Faba para completar la máquina. El científico de la Fundación Aether se maravillaba y horrorizaba al mismo tiempo con las mejoras que esos dos cerebros en la ciencia aplicaban a su invento.

Pero sin duda, el terror fue quien venció.

Estaban incrementando la energía que la máquina necesitaría para abrir un Ultraumbral… incrementándola por cien, como si…

—¿Cuántos Ultraentes piensan capturar con esto? —Se atrevió a preguntar, algo nervioso. La mujer detrás de él rió a carcajadas.

—¿Capturar? Quizás en el futuro. Esto de ahora, no es más que una prueba…

—Un experimento. —Corrigió Colress, sin sobresaltarse, mientras trabajaba. —No pensamos capturar ni un solo Ultraente… al menos, todavía no. Hemos conseguido los planos sobre las Poké Balls especiales que fabricaron en este lugar, diseñadas para capturar Ultraentes, pero nosotros no poseemos ninguna… Por ello, nos limitaremos a un solo objetivo…

—La Región Alola tiene sus puntos fuertes… —Se unió Xerosic, ajustando los niveles precisos para que la máquina resistiera tal intensidad de energía corriendo por sus circuitos. —Los Espíritus Guardianes, Solgaleo, Lunala y…

—El Refulgente… —Complementó la mujer, algo hipnotizaba al recrear la imagen de Necrozma en su mente. —Junto con esos peculiares Movimientos Z, y Pokémon únicos que solo pueden encontrarse en estas islas. Como sea, todo el potencial que este archipiélago esconde… es nuestro objetivo, pero aprendimos por las malas que intentar apoderarnos de algo así sin las fuerzas necesarias solo nos traerá inconvenientes. Necesitamos una distracción, y creímos que matar dos pájaros de un tiro sería beneficioso para nosotros.

—La prueba de una máquina, una Llave que permite conectar nuestra dimensión con el Ultraespacio, será la distracción perfecta. —Señaló Colress. —Ultraentes invadiendo toda la Región, destruyendo todo a su paso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría mantener ocupados a todos los entrenadores aquí que algo así?

—No… —Al saber los objetivos de aquellos peligrosos villanos, Faba dejó de trabajar, espantado. —No pueden hacer algo así… ¡Condenarán a toda Alola…! ¡A todos los que viven aquí! ¡No pueden hacerlo!

—Los Ultraentes, a pesar de todo su poder, son como los Pokémon… No todos tienen deseos de destrucción. —Continuó la enmascarada, ignorando las protestas del científico. —Por ello, vine con estos dos imbéciles, que han creado máquinas perfectas para el control sobre los Pokémon. Cualquier Ultraente que atraviese los Ultraumbrales que abriremos, solo sentirá ansias de devastar todo y a todos a su paso. ¿Beneficioso, no?

—Otra prueba, o experimento, para perfeccionar mi máquina de control Pokémon. —Murmuró Colress, ignorando que Faba intentó arrastrarse lejos de la máquina que desataría una devastación sin igual en la región, pero sus heridas se abrieron y cerró los ojos por el dolor.

—No pueden… Esto… es inhumano. ¡No pueden acabar con vidas inocentes así! —Gritó Faba, negando con la cabeza. —No es correcto…

—¿Y crees que eso nos importa? —Rió la mujer, divertida. —Tenemos objetivos mucho más grandes que estos, y este es solo un experimento: una prueba, un heraldo que sentenciará el destino de todo el mundo. La calma no es duradera, vejestorio idiota. Nos apoderaremos de todo, ahora que nadie sospecha de nosotros.

—"Nosotros"… ¿Nosotros quiénes? —Interrogó Faba, con ojos recelosos.

—La peor organización criminal que puedas imaginar… una unión estratégica entre todos los equipos villanos conocidos en el país... —La enmascarada, divertida, se agachó junto a Faba, susurrando la última parte… —: El Equipo Rainbow Rocket.

—¿Rocket…? —Recalcó Faba, recordando de golpe la imagen de sus antiguos tres seguidores, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía. —"¿Acaso… esos tres son parte de todo esto…?"

Sabía que eran villanos, criminales, pero jamás imaginó que podrían ser parte de la misma asociación que estos despreciables humanos…

¿Y si fueron ellos quienes informaron sobre sus conocimientos y sobre la apertura de los Ultraumbrales…?

¿Y si ellos fueron los verdaderos culpables de todo esto?

Le enloquecía de la rabia pensar tal idea. No podrían ser tan canallas… ¿o sí?

—Bien, suficiente charla. —Resumió la enmascarada, levantándose. —Vuelve al trabajo.

—No lo haré… —Murmuró, divirtiendo todavía más a la mujer.

—¿Qué dices? —Respondió ella, fingiendo que no le había oído.

—¡No lo haré! —Gritó él, poniéndose de pie a pesar de sus heridas. —¡Ustedes son unas monstruosidades! ¡Ni siquiera merecen llamarse humanos! ¡Son los seres más despreciables y viles que yo he visto jamás! ¡Egoístas y despiadados! ¡Jamás trabajaría para alguien como ustedes! ¡Jamás ensuciaría mis manos ayudándoles a causar la ruina de Alola!

—Pero ya lo hiciste. —Replicó Xerosic, serio, al igual que Colress. Faba se quedó quieto. —Tenemos todos los datos necesarios para completar la máquina y cumplir nuestros objetivos. En realidad, ahora mismo no te necesitamos, ya que, si vuelves a poner las manos en este artefacto, puede que intentes sabotearlo ahora que conoces en qué lo emplearemos.

—Y eso solo significa algo… —Añadió Colress, con cierto desinterés.

—Que ya no te necesitamos. —La mujer lo agarró por el cuello, levantándolo del suelo.

—No pueden… —Masculló Faba, retorciéndose para respirar debido al infranqueable agarre de la mujer que lo estrangulaba. —No pueden… hacerlo… No pueden… salirse con la suya…

—Todavía no lo has entendido… —Bufó la enmascarada, negando divertida con la cabeza. Se acercó al rostro de Faba, quien la miró atemorizado. —Ya lo hicimos.

Los ojos del científico se dilataron, y más cuando de un puñetazo directo en su rostro todo se volvió negro…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Tauros no puede continuar! ¡Silvally gana! —Publicó el árbitro, cuando un apenado Tilo regresó a su Pokémon, con sus patas delanteras rotas, sin ser capaz de levantarse…

—Tsk. Y pensar que tuvimos que quebrar sus huesos para que no intentara otra cosa. —Bufó Gladion, negando con la cabeza, algo avergonzado de haber tenido que recurrir a semejante táctica, pero ese Tauros seguía insistiendo e insistiendo a pesar de todo el daño que le provocaban, y terminaría por gastarle demasiadas energías a Silvally si no acababan con su participación con medidas drásticas. Aunque admitía que, a pesar de su desobediencia, tenía un espíritu guerrero inquebrantable.

Silvally, no muy lejos de él, asintió, ignorando las ahora incontables heridas que surcaban el largo de su cuerpo, testimonio de la sorprendente terquedad y bestial energía que demostró aquel Tauros tan inquieto.

Tilo intentó tranquilizarse, pero se le dificultó mucho esta vez. Todo se estaba perdiendo poco a poco para él; sus esfuerzos para llegar hasta allí se caían lentamente a la basura, con cada Pokémon suyo que se desplomaba fuera de combate.

Tres Pokémon más… ¿Cómo lograría con eso derrotar a Gladion?

Era imposible, y sin embargo… sin embargo…

Quería continuar.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de algo…

Si perdía, si fracasaba, ¿qué interés tenía?

Él había dado su mayor esfuerzo, y sus Pokémon igual, solo que se enfrentaban a alguien con un vínculo todavía más fuerte que el suyo. Y eso demostraba que todavía tenía mucho camino por delante, un camino que recorrería con la ayuda de sus Pokémon. Si perdía, al menos había dado todo en el campo de batalla, y con eso, él estaba orgulloso.

Eso no significaba que iba a permitirse perder, por supuesto.

—¡Komala, adelante!

—Silvally es muy poderoso. —Expresó Lana, sorprendida mientras el cuarto Pokémon de Tilo se materializaba en el campo de batalla, roncando al aferrarse a su tronco como si de una almohada se tratase. —Pero Tauros le hizo mucho daño. ¿Cuánto creen que pueda soportar?

—Estoy seguro que mucho más. —Aseguró Ash con determinación. —Gladion se ha hecho muy fuerte, pero aseguro a que podré derrotarlo en la final. Si logra vencer a Tilo, claro.

—Lo vencerá. —Respondió Lillie con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de sus amigos. —Gladion entrenó muy duro con sus Pokémon todo este mes. Se esforzó mucho por no cometer ninguna falla, y dar todo de sí en todas las rondas anteriores. Él y Silvally han hecho su mayor esfuerzo durante toda la Liga. Por eso, sé que Silvally no ha acabado y todavía tiene mucho que dar en esta batalla.

—Je. Me están dando ganas de luchar contra Gladion y descubrir qué tan poderoso es en realidad. —Murmuró Kiawe, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

—¡Terremoto!

—¡Salta y usa Tajo Aéreo!

Komala dio un pequeño brinco en el aire, y aterrizó clavando su tronco en la tierra para provocar un poderoso temblor que hizo estremecer todo el campo de batalla, pero Silvally logró eludirlo al saltar por los aires, y atacar desde arriba con una ráfaga de cortes aéreos, que volaron como flechas hacia el Pokémon dormido. Éste, sin embargo, giró rápidamente hacia atrás para esquivar el movimiento Tipo Volador, para el alivio de su entrenador, quien frunció el ceño con la siguiente orden de su rival.

—¡Garra Brutal!

—¡Komala, Garra Umbría!

Soltando temporalmente su acogedor tronco, Komala bloqueó con sus garritas bañadas de una poderosa energía sombría las peligrosas zarpas de Silvally, quien cayó encima de él. La potencia del choque entre ambos terminó por destrozar el suelo debajo de Komala, quien fue el primero en ceder, para la sorpresa de Tilo, quien se quedó sin aliento cuando, con su otra garra, Silvally rasgó el pelaje del pecho del koala, lanzándolo contra su tronco. Sin embargo, Komala se aferró a su almohada de madera y se incorporó como si nada, sin dejar de roncar, algo que irritó a Silvally, quien se rodeó por espadas de energía azul que bailaron a su alrededor antes de ser reemplazadas por una poderosa aureola rojiza, la cual se desvaneció un segundo después.

Tilo volvió a fruncir el ceño, consciente de que el ataque de Silvally se había incrementado demasiado. Si asestaba otra Garra Brutal, no estaba seguro de si su Pokémon podría seguir peleando. Debían andar con extremo cuidado, y por suerte, los sentidos de Komala eran tan agudos que logró percibir el peligro inminente y echarse sobre su costado para evadir el Multiataque del Pokémon artificial, quien gruñó con molestia y derrapó para cambiar su curso y acometer contra Komala ahora con Garra Brutal.

—¡Mazazo!

Adelantándose como un relámpago a los movimientos de su incrédulo rival, Komala deslumbró al público con su gran velocidad y precisión al dispararse contra Silvally y estamparle su tronco en toda la cara, dejándolo estático por el dolor que produjo un impacto tan sólido como ese. Komala bostezó al alejarse de su oponente de un salto, aterrizando al lado de su entrenador, quien celebraba haber logrado conectar el as bajo la manga de Komala, quien ignoró el daño de retroceso.

Silvally se tambaleó con su visión algo borrosa debido al poderoso golpe, pero con un súbito esfuerzo se rehízo y su vista se acomodó a tiempo para que sus reflejos reaccionaran, y así esquivar el veloz Golpe Bajo de Komala, quien pagó caro por su osadía. Rodeando de energía las garras de sus patas delanteras en el momento en el que Komala pasaba por frente suyo, errando su ataque, aplastó al koala con bestialidad contra el suelo con Garra Brutal, provocando una abrumadora destrucción contra el terreno donde incrustó al pobre Pokémon Tipo Normal…

Quien ya no podía moverse.

—¡Komala no puede continuar! ¡Silvally gana! —Anunció el árbitro, aunque todo el público se quedó en silencio esta vez…

Lo había derrotado… con un solo golpe directo.

—Tsk. Este fue fácil. —Bufó Gladion al cruzarse de brazos, y su Pokémon contestó con un gruñido, antes de sufrir otro mareo que le hizo balancearse de un lado al otro. El rubio platino frunció el ceño. —¿Puedes continuar?

Su Pokémon asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, a pesar de la fatiga que le provocó tener que luchar contra ese terco Tauros y el devastador golpe frontal que sufrió de Komala. Todavía tenía mucho que dar antes de regresar a su Honor Ball…

Además, había prometido vencer él solo a todo el equipo de ese entrenador, ¿no era así?

Solo dos más… y ya tendrían su victoria en sus manos.

Una aplastante victoria.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Komala, ahora descansa. —Le dijo Tilo a la Poké Ball donde había retornado a su Pokémon debilitado, que con dedos nerviosos reemplazó por otra. —Bien, compañero, esto es todo o nada. Tú eres la carta del triunfo que nos quitará a ese monstruo de nuestro camino. ¡Vaporeon, sal ahora!

—¡Vapo! —Rugió el Pokémon acuático al materializarse en el campo de batalla.

Lana, al verlo, se puso de pie de golpe, maravillada, al igual que Lillie. Mallow sonrió al notar que Rowlet se había asomado de la mochila de Ash para apreciar el combate también, al igual que Pikachu, en el hombro del azabache.

—Vaya. Jamás había visto un Vaporeon en acción. —Admitió Sophocles, silbando sorprendido. —Esto será emocionante.

—Un Pokémon Tipo Agua… —Murmuró Kiawe, serio. —¿Creen que será suficiente para vencer a Silvally?

—No es posible asegurarlo. —Contestó Kukui en la fila de asientos detrás de la de los niños, sentado junto a su esposa. —Pero ese Pokémon parece tener mucha experiencia en combates, y algo me dice que Tilo tiene algo bajo la manga.

—¿En serio? —Lana volvió a mirar a Vaporeon, que se veía bastante sereno y tranquilo, y después a Tilo, que parecía algo nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo confiado.

—¡Garra Brutal!

—"Probemos nuestra suerte…" ¡Atracción!

Gladion sonrió con arrogancia cuando los corazones que Vaporeon mandó hacia Silvally no hicieron más que desvanecerse al tocarlo, para la frustración de Tilo, cuyo Pokémon se movió escurridizo para esquivar la tiempo el devastador movimiento del Pokémon de Tipo Variante, que hizo estallar con fuerza el terreno que terminó siendo la víctima del ataque dirigido a Vaporeon.

Quien ya se encontraba en las espaldas de Silvally con un ligero resplandor blanquecino iluminando su cuerpo.

—Ahora. ¡Hidrobomba! —Gritó Tilo a todo pulmón, y Gladion ensanchó los ojos cuando un irresistible torrente de agua arrastró a su Pokémon contra una de las paredes del campo de batalla, demoliéndola por completo.

Vaporeon deshizo su movimiento y, nuevamente rodeándose por aquel brillo blanco, desapareció de la vista de todos para volver a la diestra de su entrenador, que le acarició la cabeza, emocionado.

—Tsk. —Resopló Gladion, descruzándose de brazos, serio. —No permitiré que nos subestimen de esta forma. ¡Silvally, Tajo Aéreo!

—¿Estás listo? —Le susurró Tilo a su Pokémon, que asintió. —Pues entonces, ¡vamos con todo!

—¡Reon!

—¡Ataque Rápido!

Silvally emergió furiosamente entre los escombros de lo que quedó del muro, y disparó frenéticamente una ráfaga de tajos de viento que volaron por el aire en dirección a Vaporeon, quien se desvaneció en un fugaz resplandor blanquecino para escurrirse entre el Tajo Aéreo y desplazarse hacia Silvally para intentar conectar otro potente Hidrobomba a corta distancia.

Pero su oponente lo vio venir, rodeándose por una poderosa energía blanca, que se arremolinaba con fiereza.

—¡Vaporeon! —Gritó Tilo, previendo lo que iba a suceder…

Un segundo después, Vaporeon chillaba de dolor mientras era lanzado por los aires por el Multiataque de Silvally, quien rechinó los dientes al notar que sus fuerzas empezaban a menguar por la fatiga. Ese movimiento pudo haber acabado con Vaporeon de haberse encontrado él en mejores condiciones.

El zorro de agua se incorporó a duras penas con el dolor reflejado en su rostro, pero después mostró los colmillos e hizo aparecer un vórtice de agua frente a él, de donde disparó un poderoso chorro de agua a presión que devastaba todo a su paso al viajar hacia Silvally, quien lo eludió de un salto, y en el aire atacó nuevamente con Tajo Aéreo. Vaporeon serpenteó con Ataque Rápido para evadir los proyectiles cortantes, pero fue rozado por la Garra Brutal de Silvally, quien aprovechó esa distracción para acercarse e intentar acabar el combate con su movimiento más poderoso, pero al fracasar, rugió molesto.

Y más cuando Vaporeon se alejó de su rango de un salto y disparó una poderosa Hidrobomba directamente a su rostro. Pero resistirla firmemente gracias a su férrea resistencia, y acometió de nuevo con Multiataque, aunque Vaporeon desapareció de su vista antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de acercársele.

Deshizo la energía que lo rodeaba para ahorrar fuerzas y miró inquietamente todos sus alrededores, en un vano intento de encontrar a su oponente…

Quien apareció repentinamente debajo de sus pies de un pequeño agujero en la tierra.

—¡Excavar! —Gritó triunfante Tilo, cuando el movimiento de su Pokémon dio de lleno en la quijada de Silvally, quien retrocedió con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Vaporeon dio una voltereta al salir eyectado de la brecha que abrió en el suelo, aterrizando con gracia a unos metros de su enemigo, quien, temblando ligeramente, acomodó su cuello con un brillo furioso en sus ojos plateados.

Estaba más que molesto.

Al igual que su entrenador.

—Bien. Basta de juegos. —Sentenció Gladion, descruzándose de brazos con un semblante serio y casi intimidante. Blandió una mano en el aire, al tiempo que gritaba su orden. —¡Multiataque!

—¡Esquívalo con Excavar!

Vaporeon se ocultó velozmente debajo del campo de batalla, evitando por los pelos la poderosa embestida de Silvally, quien se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. La energía que lo rodeaba fue agotándose, hasta desaparecer debido al cansancio del Pokémon Legendario, quien cerró los ojos al resentir el golpe de su enemigo al atacarle éste por detrás con su movimiento Tipo Tierra. Usando a su oponente como base, Vaporeon rebotó después de conectar su ataque para volar elegantemente por el aire y aterrizar junto a su entrenador, quien lucía una sonrisa confiada. Tan molesto estaba Gladion con solo ver esa mirada, que apenas y se percató cuando Tilo ordenó otra ofensiva.

—¡Hidrobomba!

—¡Vapo! —La evolución acuática de Eevee creó ante él un pequeño vórtice de agua que rápidamente se amplió con un poderoso torrente a presión, que salió disparado hacia su objetivo.

Quien, por orden de su entrenador, destrozó el movimiento con su Garra Brutal.

—Tajo Aéreo.

—¡Excavar! —Exclamó Tilo, repentinamente alterado. Era consciente de que ese movimiento era en extremo peligroso.

Vaporeon movió sus garras para escavar debajo de él, pero las cuchillas de aire de Silvally fueron más veloces. El Tajo Aéreo golpeó vez tras vez al Pokémon Tipo Agua, que soltó un alarido de dolor mientras enormes cortadas en su cuerpo.

—Garra Brutal. —Susurró Gladion, y Silvally rodeó sus garras de una devastadora energía anaranjada, para seguidamente salir disparado a la caza de su rival, quien se tambaleaba del dolor debido al poderoso Tajo Aéreo que había recibido.

—¡Vaporeon! —Gritó Tilo con horror, y cuando su Pokémon se rehízo, no pudo hacer más que abrir por completo sus ojos oscuros…

Antes de que todo a su alrededor explotara.

Silvally apareció dándole la espalda al cráter que había generado con sus garras, cuya energía se desvaneció. El Pokémon artificial se irguió con una mirada neutral, al igual que Gladion.

El joven rubio, al igual que Tilo, miraban fijamente el boquete donde Vaporeon se encontraba, entre los escombros, inconsciente, y con terribles heridas en su cuerpo…

—¡Vaporeon no puede continuar! ¡Silvally gana! ¡Al participante Tilo solo le sobra un Pokémon! —Anunció el árbitro, siendo el primero de todos en el estadio en reaccionar…

—Logró vencer a ese Vaporeon sin dificultades… —Silbó Kukui, sonriendo. —Y yo que pensaba que no podría seguir de pie por mucho tiempo más.

—Y ni siquiera obtuvo suficiente daño como para decir que no es posible que derrote también al último Pokémon de Tilo. —Señaló Burnet, a su lado. —Silvally debe ser uno de los Pokémon más poderosos que he visto, si ha logrado vencer a cinco Pokémon seguidos él solo.

—No por nada es un Pokémon creado para vencer Ultraentes. —Respondió Ash con una sonrisa, y sus compañeros asintieron, excepto Lillie y Kiawe, quienes se encontraban algo pensativos…

Tilo regresó a su Pokémon a su Poké Ball, susurrándole lo mucho que valoró su esfuerzo en esta batalla. Al guardar la esfera roja y blanca en su cinturón y coger su última Poké Ball, respiró profundamente, y volvió a susurrar unas breves palabras de ánimo. Esta era su última carta, y si fracasaba, todo estaría perdido.

—No hay presión. —El joven sonrió, y lanzó la tecnológica esfera, anunciando a su último Pokémon. —¡Decidueye, ve a por todas!

Rowlet emergió de golpe de la mochila de Ash y se posó en el hombro del mismo, con una mirada desafiante. Su actitud llamó la atención de su entrenador y de Mallow, pero los dos se centraron después en el Pokémon que se había materializado en el campo de batalla.

El Inicial de Tilo, su antiguo Dartrix evolucionado a su última etapa, y con muchas energías para demostrar su potencial al máximo. Sus ojos amarillos se iluminaron a través de la oscuridad de su rostro, encendidos y penetrantes, y miró con la calma y serenidad casi altanera que caracterizaba a su especie a su rival, como si éste no fuera gran cosa. Tal vez porque a Silvally le costaba mantener a su enemigo fijo debido al mareo, pero que fuera rebajado por su estado fue suficiente para que sus ojos plateados relampaguearan con furia.

Gladion miró de arriba abajo a su último objetivo, y suspiró. Sin duda, era el Pokémon con más experiencia que ese entrenador poseía, y por obvias razones vencerlo no iba a ser sencillo.

—"No perdemos nada por intentar…" —Se dijo el rubio, y sonrió diminutamente. —"Y finalmente podré comprobar hasta qué punto Tilo es capaz de tomarse en serio sus sueños. Si quieres ser realmente el campeón de Alola, ¡tendrás que demostrármelo!" ¡Tajo Aéreo!

—Esquívalo.

Con un asentimiento, el tenebroso búho desapareció de la visión de todos los presentes cual fantasma, eludiendo sin dificultad alguna las cuchillas de aire que volaron como flechas hacia él. Gladion frunció el ceño, y no fue necesario indicarle a su Pokémon la nueva ubicación de su rival. Silvally lo percibió perfectamente, y dio un brinco hacia el frente para esquivar la Hoja Aguda de Decidueye, que había aparecido a sus espaldas. En el aire, Silvally dio una voltereta para aterrizar encarando a su enemigo, quien, serenamente, levantó sus dos alas para disparar como una ráfaga de metralla contra Silvally una andanada de hojas afiladas. El Pokémon Legendario las vio venir, y rodeando sus garras con una poderosa energía anaranjada, las hizo pedazos de un zarpazo, para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y disparar en sucesión rápida decenas de cortes de viento.

Decidueye batió sus alas para levantar su cuerpo de la superficie del campo de batalla, evitando así el Tajo Aéreo, para descender en picado contra Silvally con Hoja Aguda.

Movimiento, que fue bloqueado por la Garra Brutal de Silvally, cuya fuerza fue superior al del inicial y destrozó la Hoja Aguda. Iba a agredir entonces, pero sus garras no hicieron más que atravesar al fantasma, intangibles, y Decidueye aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse de un salto al tiempo que disparaba contra su enemigo un aluvión de filosas hojas, que provocaron pequeños cortes en la piel del Pokémon Artificial, quien bufó e ignoró las cortaduras. Sus ojos centellearon, y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse, pero Tilo y Decidueye se limitaron a sonreír. Gladion notó esto, y frunció el ceño.

—No te precipites. —Le reprendió a su Pokémon, que al instante, se quedó quieto y dejó de hacer fluir aquel resplandor blanquecino a su alrededor. —Multiataque no será útil con un Pokémon Tipo Fantasma, ¿lo olvidas?

Silvally resopló y miró de soslayo a su entrenador, que lucía serio, y luego alarmado. Solo le bastó echar una ojeada de nuevo a Decidueye, para averiguar que éste ya no se encontraba por ningún lado… Al contrario, estaba justo encima de él, con la punta de sus alas encendidas por una peligrosa luz verdosa…

—¡Esquívalo, ahora! —Exclamó Gladion, y su orden hizo reaccionar a su Pokémon. Silvally se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar por los pelos el primer cuchillazo, y esquivó el segundo al catapultarse hacia atrás. Gladion suspiró del alivio, y después se puso serio. —¡Contraataca con Tajo Aéreo!

—Es nuestra oportunidad. —Susurró Tilo, a lo que su Pokémon, sorpresivamente, alcanzó a escucharlo a la perfección. —¡Antiaéreo!

Los ojos de Gladion se ensancharon, al igual que los de Lillie. Reuniendo energía entre sus alas, Decidueye invocó una roca recubierta por una brillante energía anaranjada, que lanzó cual proyectil hacia Silvally, destruyendo en el proceso cada uno de los Tajos Aéreos que su enemigo disparó contra él. Silvally ni siquiera reaccionó, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El impacto del movimiento Tipo Roca fue devastador, que hasta el terreno bajo sus pies detonó con gran fuerza, y él salió despedido por los aires… Donde Decidueye lo remató, desplazándose rápido como una serpiente, hasta llegar encima de su rival y atacarlo fieramente con un corte de su Hoja Aguda hacia abajo, cuya potencia logró impulsarlo de nuevo al campo de batalla, donde se estrelló con fuerza.

Silvally apenas y abrió los ojos al estamparse contra el suelo, e intentó levantarse rápidamente, aunque con debilidad debido al daño que había recibido durante todo el combate, pero Decidueye no había terminado… No fue necesario que Gladion abriera la boca para avisarle, pues era demasiado tarde. Silvally solo logró alzar la vista, para ver acercarse como una peligrosa lluvia una bandada de hojas afiladas… que reventaron al impactar una tras otra contra él.

Decidueye aterrizó con elegancia junto a Tilo, escondiendo su cuerpo con sus alas como si de una túnica se tratasen. Y sin embargo, su sonrisa fue perfectamente distinguible debajo de la oscuridad de su plumaje. El humo y el polvo fue disipándose lentamente, y Decidueye no pareció sorprenderse de que Silvally todavía estuviera de pie, con sus ojos brillando de la furia, y con su cuerpo sufriendo terribles cortadas.

Gladion no pasó desapercibido ese detalle, pero sabía que, aunque intentara pedirle a su Pokémon dejar el resto de la batalla a otro de sus compañeros, éste jamás iba a aceptar por las buenas. Pues, entonces, se limitó a suspirar y a buscar algo en su mochila…

—Gladion, vaya que tienes un gran Pokémon en tu equipo. No solo es súper misterioso, sino súper poderoso. —Admitió Tilo con una gran sonrisa, aunque Gladion ni siquiera lo miró. —Sin embargo, incluso los invencibles tienen que perder alguna vez. ¡Me has dado el combate de mi vida, tú y tu Pokémon, pero eso no significa que te dejaré ganar!

—No es necesario que me dejes ganar, pues venceré de todas formas. —Murmuró el rubio, sin darle mucha importancia. Sacó de su mochila un disco de un color rojo vivo, y Lillie se puso de pie de golpe al reconocerlo. —No… _Venceremos_ de todas formas. ¡Silvally! —Su Pokémon rugió en respuesta. —¡No permitamos que ningún obstáculo se cruce en nuestro camino! ¡Acepta este Disco Fuego y conviértete en la bestia que arderá igual que el mismo sol e incinerará a cualquiera que ose desafiarnos! ¡QUE EL MUNDO ARDA HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN CENIZAS!

Gladion lanzó el disco con gran precisión hacia Silvally, cuyo compartimiento a un costado de su cabeza se acopló para revelar la ranura donde el disco se deslizó. Una vez Silvally cerró los ojos, varias partes de su cuerpo se tiñeron de un carmesí intenso, y un aura rojiza lo rodeó unos segundos. Volvió a abrir los ojos, que ahora brillaban con un fuego eterno ardiendo en su interior, con pupilas rojas e intensas que fulminaban con la mirada a un imperturbable Decidueye, aunque Tilo lucía un poco nervioso.

Aunque, hasta cierto punto, que esto sucediera era parte de su plan.

—Ahora, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. —Dictó el joven de pelo rubio platino, serio. —¡Multiataque!

—¡Salta!

Silvally se catapultó como una bala sobre Decidueye, quien dio un salto para esquivarlo un segundo antes de que fuera alcanzado por su devastador rival, cuyo ataque, aunque fallara, reventó por completo el área donde sus garras encendidas con su ardiente poder colisionaron.

—Tajo Aéreo. —Silvally derrapó para terminar de frenar, al tiempo que disparaba contra un sorprendido Decidueye una ráfaga de cortes de viento, que el búho no tuvo la ocasión de eludir y se cubrió lo mejor posible con sus alas, esperando soportar lo mejor posible el impacto. Tilo frunció el ceño.

—¡Ese fue un golpe directo! —Señaló Ash, emocionado. Rowlet particularmente parecía interesado en el combate, y frunció el ceño cuando Decidueye emergió de la cortina de humo, desplomándose contra el suelo con dolorosos cortes en su cuerpo, que ensangrentaban su plumaje.

—El ataque de Silvally ya se ha vuelto abrumador. —Murmuró Kiawe, entrecerrando los ojos. Lana, a su lado, asintió de acuerdo. —Otro Tajo Aéreo, y Decidueye no podrá volver a levantarse.

Rowlet graznó en respuesta, molesto, y las miradas extrañadas de todo el grupo se fijaron en él.

—¿Rowlet? —Lillie ladeó la cabeza, a lo que la lechuza desvió la mirada, molesto.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Lana con curiosidad.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —Mallow aplaudió súbitamente al recordar algo. —Decidueye es el rival de Rowlet, ¿verdad? Entonces, Rowlet debe enojarse al ver que su rival está perdiendo contra otro Pokémon.

—¿Es eso, Rowlet? —Inquirió Ash al Pokémon en su hombro, que lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, abochornado. Ash rió nerviosamente. —Tomaré eso como un "sí".

—Qué parece. Decidueye se levanta. —Intervino el Profesor Kukui con tranquilidad, a lo que el resto fijó su atención nuevamente en el campo de batalla, donde el Pokémon mencionado se había puesto de pie, justo a tiempo para alejarse y así esquivar un Multiataque de parte de Silvally, quien se le abalanzó erráticamente.

—¡Vamos, Tilo! ¡Tú puedes! —Le animó Ash a su rival, a lo que Rowlet aleteó alteradamente para hacer lo mismo con Decidueye.

El Pokémon inicial de Tilo batió sus alas para elevarse y así esquivar otro Tajo Aéreo de parte de un frenético Silvally, quien no dio ningún margen a su rival para contraatacar y se impulsó contra Decidueye con su Multiataque, ahora de Tipo Fuego.

Tilo palideció al ver que su Pokémon estaba por ser consumido por las llamas que Silvally invocó con su ataque, pero Decidueye se desvaneció en un segundo para salir del rango del peligroso movimiento de su enemigo y aterrizó derrapando en el suelo, donde dio una voltereta hacia atrás justo a tiempo para esquivar un Tajo Aéreo que destrozó la zona frente a él por su impresionante potencia. Al aterrizar nuevamente, clavó en su entrenador una mirada aguda, quien, al verla, se sorprendió y luego asintió con seriedad.

Silvally ya había aterrizado también, y por órdenes de su entrenador, cargaba nuevamente su Tajo Aéreo, pero esta vez, Decidueye y Tilo fueron más rápidos.

—Demostrémosles que no somos unos mediocres jugando a ser campeones, compañero. —Le dijo Tilo a su Pokémon, alzando un puño con una mirada seria. —¡Ahora, Puntada Sombría!

—¡Eye! —Chirrió Decidueye en contestación, usando sus alas como si de un arco se tratase, al igual que múltiples de sus plumas como flechas, que disparó en rápida sucesión contra las navajas de viento de Silvally, contrarrestándolas y provocando una pequeña explosión…

De la cual, surgió Decidueye como una oscura silueta, tomando desprevenido al magullado Silvally, que no tuvo el tiempo justo para moverse y esquivar el Antiaéreo que su enemigo cargaba entre sus alas.

—¡Silvally! —Gritó Gladeon, pero fue en vano.

El proyectil rocoso que Decidueye hizo aparecer frente a él salió proyectado como una bala y a tan corta distancia que Silvally fue despedido por la potencia del mismo, enterrando sus garras en el terreno para desacelerar poco a poco, mientras soportaba como podía la mayor parte del ataque, pero Decidueye no había terminado.

—Je. —Rió por lo bajo Tilo, con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando. —¡Hoja Aguda!

—¡Sal de ahí!

Silvally apenas había llegado a abrir los ojos cuando Decidueye ya estaba sobre él, provocándole dos poderosos tajos en el cuello que cortaron su dura piel y le hicieron retroceder, tambaleante y adolorido. El inicial de Planta se escurrió a un costado justo cuando Silvally intentó alejarlo con su Tajo Aéreo, y aprovechando esa apertura, se adentró entre la defensa de su oponente para aparecer junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos, con un resplandor siniestro en su mirada.

—¡ROWLET! —Chilló Rowlet con euforia, en el momento en el que Decidueye propinó una crítica Puntada Sombría a corta distancia que hizo rodar a Silvally bruscamente por el suelo, incrustándolo en la pared junto a Gladion, quien entreabrió la boca, perplejo y sorprendido.

—¡Increíble! ¡Decidueye lo tiene contra las cuerdas! —Exclamó Sophocles, sorprendido, a lo que Togedemaru asintió muchas veces, contenta.

—Puntada Sombría es un movimiento sumamente poderoso. —Señaló Mallow, con Tsareena a su lado. —Pero, al ser de Tipo Fantasma, no tendría ningún efecto sobre Silvally, al menos, con su Tipo Normal.

—Entonces, ¿Tilo se esperaba a que Gladion utilizara uno de sus Discos en este combate? —Inquirió Lana, curiosa.

—En los últimos combates, Gladion fue capaz de derrotar a todos los Pokémon de sus rivales con solo usar a Silvally. —Contestó Kukui, sonriendo ligeramente. —Pero nunca había empleado la Habilidad de Silvally para cambiar su Tipo a alguno que le diera ventaja en el combate. Nunca había sido necesario. Pero ahora…

—Tilo está demostrando que es más fuerte de lo que Gladion creía. —Comprendió Ash, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —¡Impresionante!

—Entonces, Tilo sabía que, tarde o temprano, Gladion tendría que recurrir a los Discos de Silvally para darle algún impulso en el combate. —Manifestó Kiawe, serio. —Y esperaba ese momento para revelar la Puntada Sombría de Decidueye y así tomar por sorpresa su rival. El cansancio de Silvally por tantos combates está empezando a cobrarle caro, y ahora Tillo finalmente tomó la ventaja del combate. —Se cruzó de brazos, permitiéndose una sonrisa. —Al menos, ha quedado demostrado que Silvally no es completamente invencible.

Lillie escuchó todo lo dicho en silencio, y miró algo preocupada a aquel Pokémon artificial que la había salvado en el pasado, que ahora mismo luchaba por desincrustarse entre los escombros del muro donde fue arrojado, debilitado.

—Silvally… —Murmuró Gladion, intentando tranquilizar a su Pokémon más poderoso, pero éste bufó enojado, y de un súbito esfuerzo, envolvió su cuerpo de flamas e hizo detonar la pared con fuerza, sorprendiendo a los espectadores. Su entrenador se limitó a suspirar, consciente de que Silvally nunca había perdido un combate parejo.

Y su orgullo no le permitiría que hoy fuera la primera vez.

—Sigue de pie, ¿eh? —Tilo ladeó su sonrisa, algo incómodo. Decidueye se limitó a asentir, mirando sombríamente a su rival. —Vaya que ese Pokémon es una bestia incansable, pero ningún enemigo es invulnerable, ¿verdad? —Decidueye volvió a asentir, pero esta vez sonrió diminutamente. —¡Entonces, sigamos adelante, compañero! ¡Usa Antiaéreo!

—Multiataque.

Silvally se propulsó con sus fuertes piernas de un segundo a otro hacia su enemigo, destruyendo en el proceso el poderoso proyectil rocoso que Decidueye disparó contra él. El búho oscuro frunció el ceño, y con un ondear de sus alas se alejó del alcance de las formidables zarpas de su rival, cubiertas con energía ardiente. Retrocedió un paso, y Silvally erró su ataque y sin querer clavó sus garras con fuerza en el suelo, destrozándolo e incrustándose en él. Decidueye, por órdenes de Tilo, iba a aprovechar la circunstancia para conectar una Hoja Aguda con todo su poder, pero ensanchó los ojos al notar que la cresta de Silvally empezó a iluminarse…

Un segundo después, había recibido de lleno cuatro navajas de viento, que cortaron su piel y ensangrentaron parte de su plumaje. Rowlet reculó con sorpresa, y luego graznó horrorizado, pero Pikachu lo tranquilizó como pudo.

No obstante, Decidueye, aunque tambaleante, no se dio por vencido y acometió nuevamente usando Hoja Aguda, pero Silvally ya había extraído sus extremidades de la tierra, y de un zarpazo de sus garras cubiertas en la energía de su Multiataque, fue capaz de igualar la fuerza de Decidueye, e incluso mostrándose superior a ésta, obligando al Pokémon contrario a amedrentarse y alejarse de un brinco.

Decidueye frunció el ceño, mirando disgustado el daño de sus alas debido a la fricción con las garras de Silvally. Luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ese monstruo no era una buena idea.

Esa distracción estuvo a punto de cobrarle caro, pues Silvally se había acercado peligrosamente para despedazarlo con su Multiataque, pero Decidueye giró ágilmente sobre su costado, dejando pasar a Silvally frente a él, y, a esa distancia, atacó con una Puntada Sombría directo en la cara. La flecha de energía verde pálido detonó justo en el rostro de Silvally, cuyas piernas cedieron y se desplomó, demasiado adolorido como para mantenerse de pie por mucho más.

Decidueye retrocedió de un salto nuevamente, reuniéndose con su entrenador, ambos aguardando a que su oponente volviera a levantarse…

Y lo hizo. Silvally obstinadamente había vuelto a incorporarse, y en su mirada más que dolor o cansancio, solo translucía su inagotable ira absorbente. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, más que perdiendo energía, y eso preocupaba a Tilo.

Era consciente de que las posibilidades que tendría de triunfar eran casi nulas, pero ¿en serio ni siquiera podría derrotar a un Pokémon de Gladion?

No se consideraba a sí mismo un entrenador tan destacable como él, pero tampoco tan, pero tan débil como para ni siquiera llegarle a los talones.

No permitiría que fuera eliminado de la Liga Pokémon sin lograr vencer a uno solo de los Pokémon de su rival.

Se había esforzado mucho, él, junto a sus Pokémon, para llegar a este punto, y no iba a permitir que fueran humillados de tal manera.

Lo vencería… de una forma u otra.

Y tuvo en su mente la solución ideal.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntárselo sería en vano, pero Gladion no podía evitar preocuparse por el delicado estado de Silvally, que se molestó en gruñir impacientemente en respuesta. —De acuerdo, como tú quieras. —Añadió con indiferencia. —¡Multiataque!

—Estaba guardando esto para tu siguiente Pokémon… —Dijo de pronto Tilo, justo cuando Silvally se catapultó contra Decidueye envuelto en una poderosa aura de fuego, con una mirada lindante con la locura furiosa y deseos asesinos. —Pero no vamos a seguir arriesgándonos. —Tilo y Decidueye cerraron los ojos, concentrándose mutuamente para sincronizarse. Gladion frunció el ceño. —Terminaremos con esto… —Continuó el joven originario de Alola, y cuando activó el curioso Cristal-Z en su Aro-Z, Gladion ensanchó los ojos. —¡Justo ahora!

Con movimientos armonizados, casi idénticos, Tilo y Decidueye siguieron perfectamente las poses necesarias para activar el Movimiento Z indicado. Silvally no se había percatado de semejante detalle, y seguía avanzando, ya a pocos metros de llegar hasta su adversario, con el propósito de acabar con la batalla lo antes posible.

Pero el resultado iba a ser muy diferente.

—Ahora, Decidueye… —Sentenció Tilo, y cuando entrenador y Pokémon empezaron a desprender aquella luz multicolor que caracterizaba a los Movimientos Z, fue que Silvally abrió sus ojos como platos, y se preparó para lo peor. —¡Aluvión de Flechas Sombrías!

Con un graznido de guerra, Decidueye emprendió vuelo, esquivando a tiempo el irrefrenable Multiataque de Silvally, quien, observando a su enemigo con alerta y asombro, intentó retroceder, pero ya era tarde. Mientras volaba, flechas de energía fueron apareciendo por decenas detrás de Decidueye, siguiendo sus movimientos a través del cielo, como si tuvieran vida propia. El Pokémon Tipo Planta y Fantasma se elevó hasta el punto más alto del estadio, y luego, virando bruscamente, permitió que la gravedad hiciese lo suyo para caer en picada cual misil, con un enjambre de flechas siguiéndolo e incrementando sus números, a tal punto que el cielo llegó a oscurecerse por la gran cantidad de proyectiles de energía que venían con él, con el único propósito de causar daño a un Pokémon en particular…

Quien, consciente de que era imposible evitar recibir un ataque de esa magnitud, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, alistándose para soportar lo mejor posible el Movimiento Z característico de los Decidueye…

La oleada de poderosos proyectiles lo golpeó directamente, inundándolo en poco tiempo entre catastróficas explosiones de energía que venían una tras otra en sucesión rápida, oprimiéndolo más y más, sin permitirle solo respirar. El estadio mismo retumbó a causa de tantos estallidos secuenciales, a tal punto de que algunos temían que la potencia del Movimiento Z fuera lo suficientemente caótica como para ponerlos en peligro a ellos, como en cierta batalla anterior…

El poder del Aluvión de Flechas Sombrías dejó boquiabierto a más de uno, y a medida que el bombardeo de flechas se prolongaba, más se iba intensificando, a tal punto de que todo el campo de batalla había sido cubierto por las detonaciones energéticas que hacían vibrar todo el lugar, provocando cada flecha un inmenso cráter en la plataforma, desmoronándola a alarmante velocidad.

Gladio y Tilo se cubrieron con sus brazos de las ondas expansivas que generaba cada impacto, y muchos se preocuparon por el estado de éstos dos después de semejante catástrofe…

Gran parte del campo fue desintegrado por el Movimiento Z, cuyas secuelas lograron debilitar ligeramente el resto de la estructura del estadio. El humo pululaba en el aire, y el viento batía con ligera fuerza el silencioso campo de batalla. La multitud se mantenía callada, expectante, con algunos saliendo de debajo de sus asientos, pues se habían escondido en caso de un posible derrumbe después de todo el daño que se le había provocado al coliseo.

El humo fue espesándose poco a poco, disipándose y permitiendo ver a todos los presentes lo que se escondía detrás de su manto borroso. Decidueye descendía lentamente con sus alas, hasta aterrizar elegantemente frente a su entrenador, con una apenas notable sonrisa triunfal. Él ya sabía lo que había sido de Silvally, y no podía por menos enorgullecerse de su hazaña…

Pero todos los demás, no lo hubieran creído de no haberlo visto.

Silvally, habiendo perdido su color carmesí, se encontraba acostado entre los escombros de la arena devastada, con los ojos cerrados, respirando ruidosamente, y en un terrible estado. El árbitro, asomándose con algo de tiento en el cráter donde el Pokémon artificial yacía, dio su veredicto sobre la victoria de Decidueye al comprobar que, en efecto, Silvally había sido derrotado por primera vez…

Por Tilo.

Ash y Kiawe se pusieron de pie de golpe, ambos sin creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Mallow y Lana, boquiabiertas, intercambiaron una rápida mirada de estupefacción. Sophocles se llevó una mano en la cabeza y sonrió, asombrado, y Kukui y Burnet no hicieron más que mirarse mutuamente unos segundos y sonreír. Lillie, por su parte, también se veía atónita, como si no acabara de creerse la imagen ante ella…

Uno de los Pokémon más poderosos que había conocido… uno de los que más había apreciado, junto a Níveo, Nebby, Pikachu y el resto de los Pokémon de sus compañeros.

Había sido derrotado.

No podía ni siquiera sentirse feliz por la proeza de Tilo, sino algo decaída, por contemplar a Silvally sin fuerzas siquiera para moverse o abrir los ojos… Fuera de combate, por primera vez desde que fue creado.

¿Cómo se sentiría cuando despertara… consciente de que había sido vencido?

No se pasaba por su mente, ni siquiera, que su hermano se había hecho la misma pregunta al devolver a su Pokémon de regreso a su Honor Ball, serio y meditativo.

Gladion miró fijamente el contenedor de Silvally, con el ceño fruncido. No se sentía molesto con él, claro está, aunque hubiera preferido mil veces cambiarlo por otro de sus Pokémon antes de que obtuviera su primer fracaso, frente a toda la Región. Era consciente de la obstinación de Silvally; a pesar de su ciego sentido de justicia también tenía ese problema de orgullo que la mayoría de sus Pokémon más poderosos sufrían. Demasiado orgullosos como para abandonar una pelea, recibir ayuda o darse por vencidos. Frunció el gesto, algo incómodo con la idea de que Silvally se sintiera humillado por una derrota así. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar luego de esta batalla, luego de recobrar la conciencia…

Pero, como entrenador que era, sea lo que sea que a su Pokémon le sucediera, debían enfrentarlo juntos, superar cada obstáculo. Ese era su trabajo, su compromiso con cada uno de sus Pokémon.

Su mirada se volvió nuevamente determinada de un segundo a otro, y Tilo, que había celebrado en los términos más eufóricos junto a Decidueye, se quedó quieto al ver esa mirada, que por un momento logró asustarlo.

Algo le decía que había hecho enojar a Gladion, y verlo enfurecido era lo último que quería.

No obstante, no podía evitar echarle más leña al fuego.

—¿Y bien? —Le desafió Tilo, con expresión retadora. —¿Qué te pareció? ¿Ahora sí me consideras un oponente digno para ti?

—Sí. —Contestó Gladion, sin inmutarse. Tilo ensanchó su sonrisa, sintiendo su orgullo hincharse al oír esa afirmación por parte de un entrenador como Gladion. —Pero recuerda… —Agregó el rubio, provocando que Tilo se quedara quieto. Un resplandor siniestro brilló en los ojos verdes del entrenador de Silvally, al tiempo que sacaba una Ultra Ball de su cinturón. —Que soy yo quien lleva la ventaja. Has logrado sorprenderme, pero nunca superarme. ¡Kommo-o, aplástalos!

Tilo, Ash y Lillie pegaron un respingo al ver aparecer a aquel atemorizante Pokémon que ya habían visto en el pasado solo que era un ejemplar más pequeño…

El voluminoso Kommo-o de Gladion rugió con enorme fuerza, y todo el estadio vibró ante su presencia, sintiéndose cada gota de su absorbente y enérgico brío. Esto bastó para que muchos entrenadores se sintieran atemorizados ante el imponente dragón, que, con una mirada feroz y casi asesina, clavó sus ojos en su objetivo.

Tilo palideció, y Decidueye retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, nervioso, pero al cabo de un tiempo comprendió que no debía dejarse intimidar por ningún contrincante. Si iba a perder, no caería como un cobarde, sino como un guerrero que luchó hasta el final, hasta que sus energías ya no existieran y hasta que sus piernas dejaran de funcionar.

No iba a permitirse fracasar fácilmente.

—De acuerdo, Decidueye. Vamos allá. —Y su entrenador tampoco, a pesar de que el aspecto formidable de su rival lo había espantado un poco. Sonrió. —¡Puntada Sombría!

Gladion ni hiciera ordenó nada para contraatacar, y su más reciente captura únicamente se cubrió usando su brazo acorazado para bloquear las flechas oscuras que le dispararon, destrozándolas con un manotazo como si no fuera nada para él.

—Fragor Escamas.

—¡KOMMO! —Bramó el dragón, generando un poderoso sonido con el movimiento de sus escamas, un estruendo tan poderoso que se sintió en toda la liga, y que arrasó con un imprevisto Decidueye, arrastrándolo hasta la pared más cercana para incrustarlo en ella con fuerza.

—¡Decidueye! —Gritó Tilo, asustado. —¿Estás bien?

Su Pokémon entreabrió un ojo y le sonrió a su entrenador, respondiéndole silenciosamente, para seguidamente intentar zafarse del muro destruido…

Hasta que Kommo-o se manifestó inesperadamente frente a él con sus poderosas garras bañadas de una espeluznante energía oscura...

Muchos se aterraron ante la fuerte escena. Inclusive Mallow se llevó las manos a la boca y Ash, Kiawe y Kukui se pusieron serios.

La figura misteriosa que había observado todo el combate desde las sombras arqueó una ceja, algo interesado en lo que veía.

Con la ferocidad y el salvajismo de una bestia sangrienta, Kommo-o apuñaló reiteradas veces a su inmóvil rival, con tanta crueldad y violencia que Tilo se aterró por completo. Pronto, las garras de Kommo-o se tiñeron de la sangre de su víctima. Las plumas ensangrentadas de Decidueye cayeron al suelo vez tras vez, y Tilo no podía más que observar horrorizado como su Pokémon era masacrado sin piedad por aquel despiadado dragón…

—Kommo-o, suficiente. —Dictó Gladion con voz firme, y Kommo-o frenó sus salvajes zarpazos. Miró con ceño a su entrenador, y de mala gana obedeció las órdenes de éste, no sin antes observar de reojo al moribundo Decidueye que había dejado en la pared…

Se quedó quieto, al ver la sonrisa que el inicial todavía tenía en su rostro, y más cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

Muchos jadearon del asombro, al ver que, pese a su crítico estado, Decidueye había alzado sus alas para disparar una última Puntada Sombría a su enemigo, que, reculando con sorpresa, se llevó una zarpa al pecho para comprobar que la flecha había logrado atravesar su piel escamosa. Al notar que su herida comenzaba a sangrar, y al ver fijamente la débil sonrisita altanera de Decidueye, una oleada de ira acometió al incontrolable dragón, e iba a volver a abalanzársele a Decidueye si Tilo no se entromete entre su Pokémon y ese monstruo.

—¡Ya basta! —Suplicó, con sus ojos casi cristalizados, pero también con furia vibrando en su voz y en su tono imperativo. —Nos rendimos. —Dijo al fin, sintiendo que se hería a sí mismo y a sus Pokémon por esas últimas palabras.

Kommo-o frunció el ceño, y se vio tentado a aplastar a ese humano para quitarlo de su camino, si no siente la aguda mirada de su entrenador clavada en él, reprendiéndolo silenciosamente.

Al principio, miró a uno y a otro humano, molesto, pero, bufando con desganada resignación, bajó las garras en señal de rendición, y le dio nuevamente la espalda a su rival para volver a la diestra de su entrenador, y permitirle a éste convertirlo en energía roja que fue absorbida por la Ultra Ball donde había sido capturado.

Gladion suspiró. No era exactamente la forma que tenía en mente para intentar quebrar la determinación de Tilo, pero supuso que era inclusive más efectiva. Ahora podía averiguar si este nieto de Kaudan era siquiera digno de haber llegado tan lejos y de lograr derrotar a Silvally… aunque con mucho esfuerzo. Observó, atento, la reacción del entrenador al que acababa de aplastar, que le daba la espalda, mirando fijamente a su malherido compañero.

Tilo dio unos pasos hacia Decidueye, y una vez frente a él, se quedó completamente quieto… Decidueye abrió débilmente los ojos, y miró desesperado a su entrenador, como deseando disculparse por fracasar, y encima preocuparlo de esta forma. Se quedó sumamente sorprendido, al igual que muchos otros espectadores, cuando Tilo, quien antes tenía una mirada neutra, sonrió como siempre, despreocupado y tranquilo, aunque con cierta pena en su expresión.

—Lo logramos. —Dijo, tendiéndole su Poké Ball a Decidueye.

El Pokémon casi agonizante quedó atónito al ver esa mirada en su entrenador después de tal derrota. Ash y Gladion sonrieron, y la figura de la guitarra arqueó una ceja.

Decidueye miró fijamente a su entrenador con ojos parpadeantes, y luego su Poké Ball frente a él. Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró desincrustar su cabeza del devastado muro, y presionar el botón de la cápsula con su pico, abriéndola y siendo succionado por ella.

Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Tilo permaneció en su lugar, con la mirada gacha, y apretando fuertemente la Poké Ball de su Pokémon inicial…

Eso bastó para que las sonrisas de Gladion y Ash se desvanecieran, uno serio y el otro preocupado…

Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow, Lana y Sophocles intercambiaron la mirada, incómodos e intranquilos, algunos todavía superando la escena que acababan de presenciar.

—Tilo… —Susurró el profesor Kukui, serio. Burnet, junto a él, agachó un poco la mirada…

Pero, para el asombro de todos los que lo observaban, Tilo alzó de pronto la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas con el antebrazo, y cuando se volvió de espaldas, para encarar a Gladion, lo hizo con su sonrisa de siempre. Gladion quedó sin aliento al comprobar con sus propios ojos que la voluntad de Tilo…

Estaba intacta.

—Muchas gracias por este combate. —Habló el joven, inclinándose frente a Gladion, sin dejar de sonreír. —Fue una gran experiencia. —Concluyó, y sin más, se encaminó hacia la salida para desaparecer del silencioso campo de batalla…

Y, movidos por un espontáneo impulso, todos, y cada uno de los entrenadores presentes en el estadio empezaron a aplaudir, impresionados por semejante esfuerzo de Tilo, por la habilidad que había demostrado para derrotar a un Pokémon como Silvally, y por mantenerse firme incluso después de perder de tal manera…

Tilo, que caminaba en silencio por el oscuro túnel por donde accedió a la arena, se detuvo al escuchar los aplausos que resonaban en las paredes del corredor que atravesaba. Ensanchó su sonrisa, y bajó un poco la mirada.

—Te mereces esos aplausos más que yo, Gladion. —Musitó para nadie más que para él mismo, y continuó caminando. —Pero ahora… —Añadió, recuperando de pronto su iniciativa y energías de siempre. —Me debes una revancha. —Aseguró con un resplandor emocionado en sus ojos.

Su carrera de entrenador no iba a terminar por una simple derrota en su primera competencia oficial.

A pesar de que sus esfuerzos a lo largo de su Recorrido Insular hubieran sido en vano… todavía le quedaba mucho camino por delante para llegar a ser un gran entrenador.

Este no era el final, sino solo el inicio.

Sea como fuere su futuro… sin importar cuántos fallos tendría que afrontar… crecería como entrenador con cada nueva experiencia. Y no estaría solo.

Sus Pokémon siempre estarían a su lado, apoyándolo, y evolucionando como él.

Evolucionarían juntos.

Volvió a sonreír, y apretó los puños, con una nueva determinación en mente…

Volverse mucho más fuerte.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—¡Y con esto, se da por terminados los combates del día de hoy! —Anunció el presentador de la competencia regional, dando fin a las rondas de ese día. —¡Les pedimos a los finalistas aparecer por aquí temprano para dar inicio a la gran final de la Liga Alola! ¡Confiamos en que nos darán un gran espectáculo, así que prepárense! ¡Mañana mismo, se elegirá al primer campeón de Alola!

—¡Ese día fue muy emocionante! —Alegó Mallow, emocionada, cuando el grupo se dirigía en la limosina de Lillie hacia la Escuela Pokémon. —¡Los combates fueron increíbles!

—¡Sí! Y Tilo y Kiawe nos dieron más de una sorpresa. —Aseguró Sophocles, dándole un codazo amistoso a Kiawe, a su lado.

—Je, sí, pero Ash y Gladion fueron los que demostraron más habilidad. —Admitió, y Ash rió por lo bajo. —¿Estás listo?

—¿Que si lo estoy? ¡Ya quiero que empiece la batalla! ¡Hoy no voy a poder dormir! —Sentenció el joven de Pueblo Paleta, y Pikachu lo corroboró ansiosamente.

—Bien, bien. Calma. —Le tranquilizó el profesor Kukui, en los asientos delanteros junto a Burnet y a Hobbes, quien conducía el vehículo en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ash, debes prepararte. Eres consciente del poder de los Pokémon de Gladion, y la fuerza actual de los tuyos. ¿Tienes un plan?

—Confío en mis compañeros. —Contestó Ash, con total seguridad en sus ojos. —Sé que conseguiremos vencer, si trabajamos juntos y superamos nuestros límites. ¿Verdad, Pikachu?

—¡Pika pi!

—Je. No me sorprende esa respuesta. —Rió Lana, aunque se distrajo al ver que Lillie, junto a la ventana, observaba con una mirada perdida el paisaje que pasaban a través del cristal, como hipnotizada. —¿Lillie? —La llamó, sobresaltándola. Níveo, en su regazo, se despertó de su siesta al sentir el brusco movimiento de su entrenadora. —¿Te sucede algo?

—¿Eh? ¡Eh! No, no es nada. —Negó rápidamente la rubia, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lana la miró desconfiada, sin creerle, pero el resto se mostró algo preocupado. —Es solo que… tengo una especie de sensación.

—¿Te preocupa Silvally? —Se atrevió a preguntar Burnet, también preocupada por la joven.

—Sí, pero no es eso. —Lillie bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Ash y Kuklui fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Te preocupa Tilo? —Sugirió Kukui. Lillie asintió, pero se veía que tampoco era eso lo que la tenía ida.

—¿No tienes una idea de lo que es? —Preguntó Mallow, y Lillie negó con la cabeza, preocupándola más.

—No, pero creo que… —Lillie miró fijamente a su Vulpix, que también la observó, preocupada. Lillie se puso seria. —Señor Hobbes. —Llamó, tomando la atención del mayordomo de su mansión. —¿Será posible… que se comunique con el Paraíso Aether? —Inquirió, sorprendiendo a los presentes. —Creo que… algo le sucedió a mamá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Indagó Sophocles, pero Lillie negó con la cabeza, no muy segura al respecto.

—Por supuesto, señorita Lillie. —Contestó el chofer, algo extrañado y muy preocupado. —Me aseguraré de comunicarme con su madre y asegurar que todo esté en orden. No se angustie.

—Sí, si algo hubiera ocurrido, Zyra ya nos lo habrían informado. —Le hizo ver Kiawe. —Quizás el ver a Silvally luchar te recordó lo que sucedió cuando se abrió el Ultraumbral al mundo de Nihilego en la Fundación Aether. —Propuso, y Lillie pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, por ahora…

—No te preocupes, Lillie. —Le calmó Mallow, dándole unas palmadas en el antebrazo para tranquilizarla. —Todo está bien.

—Sí… —Asintió Lillie, volviendo a perder su mirada en el ambiente que dejaban atrás. —Todo estará bien…

¿Por qué sentía que se engañaba a sí misma?

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Gladion caminaba tranquilamente por un campo desolado de la Isla Melemele, pensativo… No había ni un Pokémon o humano a la vista, salvo él mismo, y Lycanroc y Umbreon, que caminaban detrás de él, atentos a su entrenador.

Algo lo inquietaba… no debían ser telépatas para saberlo. Estaban preocupados por él, pero no preguntarían al respecto hasta que la corriente de los pensamientos de Gladion se interrumpiera por sí misma.

El rubio tenía una sensación… un presentimiento de catástrofe inminente.

Sentía que algo terrible iba a ocurrir.

Algo como el desastre que Necrozma pudo provocar que no haberlo detenido a tiempo.

O incluso algo peor…

No lo sentía, tenía una seguridad de que _eso_ pasaría, pronto, muy pronto.

La pregunta era, ¿podría detenerlo…?

No tenía la certeza de qué se trataba, pero aquella sensación… le exigía a gritos que hiciera algo al respecto. ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Antes de la final de la Liga Pokémon…?

Se dio unas palmadas en el rostro. No debía desconcentrarse. El día siguiente, sería la batalla más importante de su vida, y contra un entrenador que seguramente era el más poderoso al que se había enfrentado.

Ash podía parecer un inmaduro a la primera vista, pero había presenciado personalmente su enorme progreso desde su llegada a Alola. Tenía demasiada experiencia. Más que él.

Sus Pokémon explotaban en fuerza, pero los de Ash tenían a un adiestrado guía que les indicaría cómo alcanzar la victoria. Si no iba con cuidado, podría perder.

Se sumió levemente en otros pensamientos para alejar de su mente las inquietudes que había sufrido anteriormente. Había visto a los seis Pokémon que Ash planeaba usar, y aunque la mayoría de ellos no salían de lo corriente, Pikachu y Lycanroc seguían siendo bastante peligrosos…

Pero tenía el convencimiento de que, entre Silvally, Lycanroc y Umbreon, lograrían deshacerse de esos dos obstáculos… el resto de los Pokémon de su rival serían relativamente sencillos que quitarse de su camino. Torracat también podría ser un problema si no iba con tiento, aunque quizás Lycanroc podría vencerlo sin la necesidad de usar otro de sus Pokémon.

Kommo-o, Zoroark, Crobat y el resto de sus Pokémon, cualquiera tendría la oportunidad de quitarse del camino a esos tres Pokémon del azabache… Rowlet, RotomDex y Poipole no serían más problemáticos que Pikachu, Lycanroc y Torracat.

Tenía la victoria en la palma de su mano… y nadie podría quitársela.

Apretó un puño, y su mirada relampagueó con determinación.

Nadie intervendría en su ascenso como el primer campeón de Alola, de demostrarles a todos que su fuerza trascendía por encima de cualquier otro entrenador de Alola.

Nadie.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Todo está tranquilo. —En el aeropuerto principal de la Isla Melemele, un avión acababa de aterrizar tranquilamente en la pista, y sus pasajeros desabordaban alegremente, disfrutando el aire tropical del archipiélago. —Alola es hermoso, deberías pasarte por aquí.

La joven de cabello naranja acababa de encender su celular al terminar el vuelo para atender una llamada, bajando las cortas escaleras de la puerta del avión hasta la pista. Unos lentes de sol ocultaban sus ojos, pero no su pequeña sonrisa. Una curiosa Pachirisu en su hombro parecía alucinada con el hermoso paisaje que se veía a la distancia. Sin poder evitarlo, la ardillita dio saltitos de un lado al otro encima de la cabeza de la joven, quien, ignorándola, se concentró en su llamada.

—¿Sabes? A veces eres un aguafiestas. —Bromeó ella, divertida. —Sí, sí. Más te vale venir, ¿eh? Te perderás de mucho por aquí… —Escuchó la contestación del chico con quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea, y soltó una risotada. —Como digas. Aguárdate para otra paliza, amigo. —Aseguró, sonriendo tranquila. —Vale, cambio y fuera. —Cortó la llamada, y le sonrió a la emocionada Pachirisu en su hombro, que chillaba de la emoción. —¿Te gusta? —La Pokémon asintió muchas veces, contenta. —Este era mi hogar, ¿sabes? —Ella desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje ante ella, y suspiró con nostalgia. —Al menos, eso es lo que recuerdo… —Pachirisu torció el gesto, algo disgustada, pero rió cuando su entrenadora le acarició la cabeza. —No te preocupes, Rise. Estaremos bien. —Le aseguró, cerrando los ojos. —Solo espera a conocer a…

Se quedó quieta, las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Sus ojos desorbitaron, y reculó con asombro e incredulidad… al ver a un entrenador, sobrevolando la zona sobre su Charizard, en dirección a una tecnológica isla artificial que se veía borrosamente en la lejanía.

Como hipnotizaba, se quedó mirando fijamente a aquel entrenador, que ni siquiera se percataba en su mirada, mientras un fugaz recuerdo atravesaba su mente…

"— _¿Equipo? —Preguntó ella, ignorando las heridas en su brazo izquierdo, sus piernas, y su cabeza. Le tendió la mano a otra persona, que estaba tirada en el suelo._

 _Él se la quedó mirando desconfiado unos segundos, también sin fijarse en las graves heridas que lucía su cuerpo, y el Lyranroc cerca de él miró con ceño a la entrenadora, desconfiado. Bufó, resignado, y estrechó la mano de ella para que le ayudara a levantarse._

— _Equipo."_

—"Tú…" —La chica se llevó una mano en la boca, impactada. —"Eres…"

—¡RISU! —Antes de conseguir recordarlo completamente, una descarga eléctrica la castigó de pies a cabeza, sobresaltando al resto de personas que hasta ahora la habían ignorado.

Su cabello se erizó, echando chispas, y el resto de su cuerpo humeó debido al Chispazo que acababa de recibir. Miró sorprendida a la Pachirisu en su hombro, que le reprochaba por ignorarla todo este tiempo.

—¿Rise…? —Ella reaccionó, sorprendida. —¿Qué… sucedió?

—Pachi.

—Oiga, jovencita. ¿Está bien? —Le preguntó con algo de tiento un hombre mayor, cerca de ella, algo preocupado por ver que la joven había sido electrocutada por su Pokémon un segundo antes.

—Yo… Sí. —Contestó ella, ahora seria. Rise frunció el ceño. —Discúlpenme, todos. —La joven hizo una reverencia, y sin más caminó rápidamente lejos de la muchedumbre que empezó a rodearla, queriendo alejarse lo más posible de cualquier persona.

Su mirada pensativa preocupó todavía más a su Pokémon, que era consciente que, si intentaba llamarla, no lo lograría…

Ella recordaba…

Eso era un avance, al menos.

Pachirisu, bajó la cabeza, consciente de lo que menos que debía hacer, era interrumpir a su entrenadora mientras recordaba su pasado…

Esperaría, por ella.

Ella era la única que importaba.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **¡Listo! ¿Qué tal el regreso del fic? :3 intentaré actualizar más constantemente, pero no prometo nada :P ¡Muchas gracias por sus Review! ¡Son muy apreciados! Les agradezco a todos los que logren llegar hasta aquí, y espero que no se pierdan la final. En los siguientes capítulos, las cosas se encenderán bastante, y estoy seguro de que no querrán perdérselo.**_

 _ **A propósito, analizando los últimos acontecimientos del canon, como Aerostal-Z de Kiawe, Shaymin al cuidado de Mallow, evolución de Popplio y Charjabug, nuevos movimientos de Pokémon de Ash, Rowlet tragándose una Piedra Eterna (malditos guionistas) etcétera, decidí que los hechos de la tercera temporada de la Saga de Sol y Luna no serán contadas en este fic. Al menos, algunas sí, como los personajes secundarios sumados al anime, viaje de Ash hacia la dimensión alterna de Guzzlord, los sucesos sobre Hela y la última Gran Prueba de Ash, y la batalla entre los Lycanroc de Ash y Gladion, entre otros. Ya me encargaré de agregar los hechos más primordiales, pero, por ahora, me despido, y hasta la siguiente.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


End file.
